L'esprit de Noel
by Sedgie
Summary: Regina Mills est journaliste new-yorkaise pour une chaine de TV dont l'une des émissions phares est un concours du plus beau village rendant hommage à Noel, sorte de télé réalité. Regina, pour qui cette fête n'est rien qu'un attrait commercial, se voit attribuer, par tirage au sort, la petite ville de Storybrooke, dans le Maine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous les gens ! **

**Comment allez-vous ?! C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je reviens dans ce fandom pour une petite fic sans prétention ^^**

**En effet, elle sera courte (pas beaucoup de chapitres mais ces derniers seront assez longs pour compenser), elle sera sur Noel (oui je sais, on est en Mars... XD)**

**Sachez que je réfléchie à une fic SQ plus longue. A savoir si elel sera AU ou non... Peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider sur ce coup : vouluez-vous lire un AU total ou alors une fic qui continuera la fin de la série ?**

**En attendant, me revoici, tous les dimanches, avec celle-ci. J'espère que vous aimerez. Evidemment, les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ont encore l'esprit de Noel, rendez-vous dans quelques semaines avec le vieux bonhomme barbu globe-trotter, pour les autres, notamment les retardataires, il y a encore des soldes au Manhattan Mall. Joyeux Noel !_

C'est avec cette phrase, pouvant sembler anodine, que tout commença.

Pourtant, elle n'imaginait pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions. Assise à son bureau, elle feuilletait les prochains reportages qu'elle aurait à faire lorsqu'elle entendit des claps venant de l'entrée. Elle releva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

« Bravo, c'était magique ! » railla son invitée

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Je suis venue applaudir la journaliste la plus détestée des parents. »

« Pardon ? »

« Regina Mills est-elle la Grinch des temps modernes ? » lut-elle en déployant un journal local

« C'est une blague ? »

Pour toute réponse, son interlocutrice lui lança le journal, qui atterrit mollement sur son bureau. La jeune femme le prit et lut le titre, ses yeux s'écarquillant tant de stupéfaction, tant d'horreur « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Sérieusement, tu pensais vraiment que ce genre de petite phrase passerait pour le grand public ? »

« … »

« Ecoute, si tu veux mon avis… »

« … Je m'en passerais. »

« Je te le donne quand même : en tant que sœur, je pourrais te trouver des circonstances atténuantes… Après tout, tu es une journaliste reconnue, avec une bonne situation. On pourrait t'accorder quelques erreurs, et c'est, je pense, ce qu'on fait en ce moment. »

« Mais quelle erreur ? »

« Attends, tu ne te rends pas compte ? »

« Me rendre compte de quoi ? »

« De la bourde que tu viens de faire… Non mais sérieusement : parler du père comme un vieux barbu globe-trotter, sans parler de briser l'esprit de Noel en faisant de la promo pour les achats… Sérieusement Regina ? »

« Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité. N'est-ce pas le rôle d'une journaliste ? »

« Mais enfin Regina… C'est Noel bon sang ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ?! Il y'a toute une mythologie autour de Noel qui rend les choses féériques, un monde d'enfants rêveurs… Pour une fois dans l'année, on redevient des enfants, on à des étoiles pleins les yeux. »

« Noel est commercial. »

« Noel est magique. »

« La magie n'existe pas. Tout comme le père Noel. Ce n'est qu'une invention des grandes enseignes pousser à la consommation. »

« Je te rappelle que Saint Nicolas est le premier Père Noel. »

« Mais il n'offrait pas de cadeaux, il offrait des fruits. » Regina soupira « Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait, et ce qui est dit, est dit. »

« En attendant, ma sœur se fait appeler le Grinch new-yorkais. »

« Le Grinch n'existe pas non plus. »

« A présent si. »

« … »

Puis la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser place à un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années « Regina, le patron demande à te voir. »

« Je te l'avais dis… » murmura la jeune femme

« La ferme Lena. » railla Regina en lui passant devant.

Tandis qu'elle passait dans les couloirs, elle pouvait sentir les regards insistants de certains de ses collègues. Regina s'en fichait : elle était la plus douée dans son domaine, ayant à son actif des dizaines et des dizaines de reportages de qualités, souvent primés par les gens du métier. Elle savait qu'elle était bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait, et elle le faisait bien. Lorsque _Channel One_ l'avait contacté, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte du bureau de son patron, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée que ce qui en découlerait, changerait sa vie pour toujours.

« Entrez ! »

Regina s'exécuta et vint directement s'asseoir devant Sidney Glass, un homme sec au visage dur mais respecté par ses pairs. Il n'était pas inconnu que Glass avait toujours eu des vues sur Regina, sans aucun retour de la part de la jeune femme. Certains pensaient qu'elle ne devait sa place que parce qu'il en pinçait pour elle.

« Sidney… »

« Regina. J'ai un problème. »

_Si vous n'en aviez qu'un_, pensa-t-elle « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » Il tourna son écran d'ordinateur et Regina vit dessus le reportage de Regina « Ca. »

« Ca ? »

« Ce reportage. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Il est parfait ce reportage. Vous m'avez demandé de bosser sur les achats de Noel, et c'est ce que j'ai fais. »

« Vous avez délibérément dénigré le Père Noel. Le père Noel ! »

« Et alors ? Tous les ans, il y a des reportages sur les achats de Noel, démystifiant la venue du père Noel. On s'est que les parents achètent les cadeaux et une ce n'est pas un vieux bar… »

« … Stop. »

« … »

« Nous savons tout cela, tout le monde le sait. Mais il y a une marge entre faire un reportage sur le shopping de Noel et mettre à mal le mythe du Père Noel. »

« Aucun enfant ne regarde cette chaine de toute façon. »

« Là n'est pas le problème Regina. On ne touche pas au Père Noel. »

« Je n'ai plus 10 ans Sidney, je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps, et les enfants se porteraient bien mieux si on leur disait la vérité, si on arrêtait de leur mentir et de les bercer de belles illusions. La chute n'en est que plus dure plus tard. »

« Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est cruel. Laissons à nos chères têtes blondes le temps de rêver avant d'arriver dans le monde des adultes. Combien de ces adultes aimeraient retourner en enfance. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le temps de l'innocence, du rêve et des croyances multiples : le marchand de sables, la fée des dents, le lapin de Pâques et le Père Noel. »

« Qu'est ce que j'y peux ? »

Sidney inspira fortement et se laissa reposer sur son fauteuil « Regina, tous les ans la chaine organise son réputé concours des plus beaux villages de Noel représentant un esprit de Noel sans conteste. »

« Oui je sais. »

« Tous les ans une dizaine de journalistes tirent au sort des villages dont la candidatures ont été présélectionnées. Ils ont pour tâche de faire un reportage de la ville, des habitants, afin de peindre le meilleur portrait du candidat. Ce concours est fini par des millions d'américains tous les ans. Nous en sommes fiers. »

« Oui et ? Vous m'en parlez parce ? »

« Parce que vous serez de la partie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous serez l'un des journalistes qui tirera au sort une ville pour y faire un reportage. »

« Quoi ? Non, non, non, c'est impossible. »

Sidney fronça les sourcils et balança sur son bureau un journal « Le Grinch. Les gens vous appellent comme ça. Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir ce genre de référence parmi mes employés. »

« Soyez sérieux. Ca ne durera que quelques jours avant qu'on passe à autre chose. »

« Vous savez bien que les rumeurs et les surnoms persistent… Si vous ne voulez pas être cataloguée terreur des enfants et ennemie des parents… Je vous conseille fortement de le faire. De plus, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de vous mettre à l'écart un moment. Vos propos ont déjà fais le tour du net. »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Ais-je le choix ? »

Sidney soupira « Si vous refusez… Je vous mettrai au placard un certain temps. Vous n'apparaitrez plus sur nos écrans pour éviter les dérapages, vous serez reléguée aux sujets secondaires avant de pouvoir revenir. »

« … »

« Regina, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. »

Regina fulminait intérieurement « Très bien… »

« Le tirage au sort aura lieu demain devant nos caméras. Vous aurez ensuite jusqu'au 22 pour faire votre reportage, puis faire le montage pour qu'il soit prêt pour le 24, jour des votes et le 25, les résultats. Compris ? »

« Bien. »

« Vous serez en compétition avec 9 autres journalistes qui tireront aussi au sort une ville. »

« Génial. » railla Regina « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…. »

Regina se leva et sortit du bureau, mais avant cela, Glass l'interpela « Regina ! » Elle se tourna légèrement « Je crois que ça vous fera le plus grand bien. De renouer avec l'essentiel, l'humain. »

Regina ne répondit rien, préférant encore l'ignorance à des mots qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard. Elle referma la porte et retourna à son bureau, essayant d'être le plus normal possible. Visiblement ses collègues étaient au courant de ce que s'apprêtait à lui die son patron : certains semblaient désolés pour elle, d'autres cachaient mal leur amusement. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau, juste pour y retrouver sa rousse de sœur assise à sa place « Pousses-toi de là. »

« Alors, verdict ? Tu es virée ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir dit que le père Noel était marketing ? »

« Entre autre. Alors, finalement ? »

« Je vais participer au concours de Noel. »

« Quoi ce truc ou les téléspectateurs votent pout le meilleur village et son esprit de Noel ? Oh la vache ! Regina dans ce genre de reportage ! » gloussa la jeune femme

Regina la fixa d'un air dédaigneux avant de soupirer « La merde Lena, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries… »

« Bien sûr que si tu as le temps. Et ça te fera des vacances. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances. »

« Et pourtant… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? N'as-tu pas un travail ? »

« Si, si mais j'aime visiter ma chère sœur de temps en temps. Et je trouvais qu'après tes exploits télévisuels, ça ne pouvait pas être plus opportun. »

« … »

« Et je serais présente pour ton tirage au sort. »

« Hors de question ! »

Lena sourit : elle et sa sœur avaient toujours eu des rapports conflictuels. C'est comme cela qu'elles marchaient. Bien plus à cause de leurs parents qui les poussaient toujours plus à la compétition : meilleures notes, meilleures résultats en tout… Elles avaient été bien plus concurrentes que sœurs au fil des années. Mais cela avait commencé dès leur naissance : fille d'une précédente union peu glorieuse, Lena n'avait pas vraiment été traitée comme une fille idéale, voulue et aimée. Puis sa mère se mit en couple avec un homme bien plus important dans la société et scella cette union par la naissance de Regina. Les deux filles étaient radicalement différentes, tant physiquement que mentalement : l'une était une grande rousse aux yeux verts et à la vie exubérante et dynamique, l'autre était brune aux yeux marron plus réservée et discrète sur sa vie assez sédentaire.

Leur mère aspirait à de grandes choses pour elles, mais si Lena avait toujours été plus tranquille, préférant des études de botanique, Regina avait toujours eu la pression de sa mère pour faire de grandes études. Mais, enfermée la majorité de son temps pour étudier, Regina n'aspirait qu'à sortir, voir le monde… Elle se tourna alors vers des études journalistiques et quitta la maison familiale avec joie, quittant ainsi sa banlieue pour New-York.

Lorsque son père mourut, elle coupa presque les ponts avec sa mère, qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement à présent. Seule Lena avait gardé contact avec sa sœur pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et si Regina devait être franche avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle était heureuse de ce fait.

« Bon… Je vais y aller alors. »

« Oui, fais ça. »

« A demain. »

« … »

La porte se referma et Regina resta, pour la première fois de la journée, seule. Elle inspira fortement et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tapa sur son ordinateur et rechercha les précédentes émissions sur ce concours, fait par sa chaine. Et après une trentaine de minutes de visionnage, elle ne pouvait admettre qu'une chose : c'était médiocre. Elle soupira et soudain une idée lui vint : si elle devait participer à un concours… C'était pour gagner ! Elle sourit alors et trouva soudain un intérêt à ce concours : si elle devait redorer son blason, cela passerait par un reportage impeccable, non… Le meilleur reportage que cette émission n'aura jamais eu, et les gens oublieront bientôt le Grinch pour reconnaitre son talent journalistique indéniable. Peut-être même serait-elle promue à la suite de ce concours.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'ampleur de la chose, en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir mis les pieds sur le plateau télé dédiée à l'émission. Aux couleurs de Noel, d'immenses sucres d'orge se balançant au plafond, des chants de Noel en fond, des paillettes et de faux cadeaux en décor… Tout ce que Regina rejetait. A coté d'elle, d'autres journalistes pour cette émission. Regina ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient ici par volonté ou si on les avait forcés, comme elle.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand son patron, Glass, arriva avec un énorme bocal en verre et des papiers pliés dedans. Il le posa sur un pilier à hauteur d'homme et soudain la musique retentit et le générique de l'émission se fit entendre.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes le premier week-end de Décembre, ce qui signifie, pour nous, le début de l'émission « L'esprit de Noel ». Dans ce bocal le nom de 15 villes qui ont été présélectionnées. Cette année encore les candidats furent nombreux et le choix fut compliqué. Il fut basé essentiellement sur une lettre de motivation, des photos et des dessins des enfants. Cette année, les choses seront sensiblement différentes : non seulement vous aurez le reportage final par nos chers journalistes, mais nous pourrons aussi suivre leur séjour dans leur ville tirée au sort comme si nous y étions. Ainsi, tous les jours, le journaliste, ainsi que quelques habitants, seront interviewés, donnant leurs impressions au jour le jour. Ils feront, ainsi, partie intégrante de l'aventure. Une sorte de télé réalité de Noel.»

Regina leva subrepticement les yeux avant de les fixer sur le bocal. Glass annonça alors les modalités du concours, son déroulement et les votes. Puis les journalistes furent appelés par ordre alphabétique et tirèrent chacun leur tour un bout de papier.

« Regina Mills. » appela Sidney

Faisant fi des caméras, Regina s'avança avec tout son aplomb et sa grâce et plonge sans main dans le bocal. Elle hésita à prolonger le suspens, mais presque immédiatement, elle retira sa main avec, entre son index et son majeur, un bout de papier, qu'elle tendit à Sidney.

Il le déplia et en lut le contenu avant de s'approcher du micro « Regina Mills, vous irez vers le Maine à Storybrooke ! »

_Storybrooke ? C'est vraiment une ville ça ? _pensa-t-elle avant d'opiner, de reprendre le bout de papier et de reprendre sa place, attendant que le tirage se termine. Puis l'émission se termina sur les derniers conseils pour faire de ce concours le plus prestigieux concours amateur possible.

Quand les projeteurs s'éteignirent et que les gens quittèrent le plateau, Regina fut rejointe par son patron « Alors, le Maine hein… Pour un changement… »

« Génial, je me suis toujours dis que j'aurais besoin d'un tour au vert. » ironisa-t-elle

« Storybrooke est l'une des plus petites villes du concours. Il n'y a ni gare, ni aéroport à proximité. Par contre, elle est côtière. »

« Super… »

« Vous serez logée au frais de la chaine et toutes vos dépenses aussi. »

« Ouf, il y a un hôtel ! »

« A vrai dire, il y a une auberge. »

Regina semblait abattue : elle qui avait toujours vécue en ville, qui n'imaginait pas une journée sans le métro, le bruit de la ville, les bousculades dans les rues, les bras et l'ambiance animée du soir… Elle quitterait tout ça pour une ville portuaire qui sentirait à coup sûr le poisson.

« Je vous souhaite pour courage Regina, je suis sûre que vous ferez un beau reportage. »

Regina sourit « Il ne sera pas beau… Ca sera le meilleur. »

Sidney perdit son sourire « Regina, si vous voulez faire un bon reportage sur Noel, vous ne devez pas oublier l'essentiel. »

« Qui est ? »

« Garder votre esprit de Noel, retrouvez votre esprit d'enfant. » Regina pouffa de rire « Je ne plaisante pas. Votre reportage tapera à coté si vous vous bornez à votre vision d'adulte. Il faut que vous vous mettiez dans la peau d'un enfant qui découvre Noel, ses yeux pétillants de joie et d'admiration face aux décorations, aux sapins et autre. »

Regina s'approcha, un sourire narquois aux lèvres « Voilà pourquoi vos précédentes émissions étaient moyennes. Il faut voir plus grand, il faut penser à ce que les gens veulent voir. »

« Et que veulent-ils voir ? »

« Du grandiose, du sensationnel. Ils ne veulent pas voir quelque chose qu'ils retrouveraient chez eux. Ils veulent assister à un véritable spectacle. »

« Regina, je vous mets en garde : ne perdez pas ce pourquoi vous y êtes. »

« … »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire cela pour vous faire mousser, je vous demande de faire ce reportage pour que vous renouiez avec l'essentiel et le métier de journaliste. »

« C'est ce que je ferais je vous l'assure, vous ne serez pas déçu. » dit-elle dans un sourire sadique

Bien évidemment, Sidney Glass ne pouvait revenir en arrière et n'imaginait pas la tornade qu'il venait juste de créer.

* * *

« Le Maine ? Oh mon Dieu… » s'esclaffa Lena « Mais comment vas-tu survivre ?! »

« … »

« Tu sais les température là-bas en hiver ?! »

« La ferme Lena, je n'ai pas besoin de tes _encouragements_. »

« Et puis… Storybrooke ? C'est vraiment le nom d'un patelin ça ? »

« Il faut croire… »

« Tu t'es renseignée au moins ? »

« Pas encore. Je ne pars que dans deux jours, j'ai le temps. »

« Il va falloir te prendre des couvertures thermiques. »

« Très drôle. »

« Tu m'enverras une carte postale ! »

« Je ne pars pas au bagne ! » s'énerva Regina

« Calme-toi, je te charrie. Mais toi… Dans le Maine… Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais ça, je n'aurais pas mis un dollar dessus. T'as intérêt à blinder ton reportage ! »

« Oh mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Je ferais de Storybrooke, la ville rendue célèbre par Regina Mills est son reportage. Je vais secouer ces ploucs afin qu'ils offrent un spectacle époustouflant. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« C'est simple, je vais leur faire miroiter ce qu'ils n'ont probablement jamais imaginé : la gloire, le succès, la reconnaissance. Après tout un bled paumé comme ça doit avoir des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'en regardant le jour de l'an sur Time Square. Il ne sera pas difficile de leur faire espérer la célébrité. »

« Et que feras-tu si ça ne leur dit rien ? »

Regina gloussa « Qui n'aimerait pas être connu et reconnu, franchement ? »

« Peut-être des ploucs du Maine comme tu dis… »

Regina haussa les sourcils « Tu es trop terre-à-terre. »

« Et toi tu joues avec le feu. Si les habitants de Storybrooke découvrent que tu te fous de leur gueule… »

« Je ne me foutrais pas de leur gueule, je vais leur ouvrir des perspectives nouvelles… ET, je gagnerai ce concours, ce qui rendra leur patelin célèbre. »

Lena leva les yeux au ciel « Parfois, tu ressembles tellement à notre mère. »

Regina la fusilla du regard « Si c'est pour être désagréable, tu peux repartir. »

« Regina, je t'en prie, c'est bientôt Noel… Sois indulgente et surtout ouverte d'esprit. »

« L'esprit de Noel ?! » ricana la jolie brune

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne vivent pas à New-York que ce sont des abrutis finis. Si tu persistes, ça se finira mal, et pour eux et pour toi. »

« Nous verrons bien. En attendant, laisse-moi me préparer. »

« Très bien. A bientôt chère sœurette. »

Et ce soir-là, Regina rechercha toutes les informations qu'elle put sur Storybrooke-Maine. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose : elle apprit que la mairesse de la ville s'appelait Mary-Margaret Nolan, que son mari était le shérif de la ville. Que cette dernière vivait de son port et son immense entrepôt de sardines. Que ce patelin avait quand même une école maternelle et primaire, quelques pubs et restaurants, une auberge dans laquelle elle logerait, mais aussi un vétérinaire ou même un spa.

« Eh bien… Ce n'est pas aussi paumé que ce que je pensais, il y a peut-être un espoir donc. » soupira-t-elle tandis qu'elle allait de page en page pour en découvrir un peu plus à chaque fois. Storybrooke était réputé dans l'état pour ses diverses célébrations : Halloween, Noel, Pâques… A chaque fois, tous les habitants se donnaient corps et âme pour que leur ville vive à fond ces fêtes : les commerçants, les écoles, la mairie même. Voilà pourquoi, surement, sa candidature a été retenue.

Après une heure d'inspection, Regina ferma son ordinateur portable et s'allongea : demain elle devrait tout préparer pour son départ. Elle n'avait jamais été absente du bureau aussi longtemps, même pour des reportages. Elle avait près de 2 semaines pour faire un sujet assez intéressant pour que le public accroche. Une télé réalité de Noel ? Mais qui pouvait bien aimer cela ?

Elle devait trouver une idée pour que le public accroche à son reportage, et pas celui d'un autre. Elle s'endormit la tête pleine de questions et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, une idée lui sauta aux yeux et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle commença sa valise. Un de ses assistants l'appela pour lui dire que son vol avait été réservé pour Boston, puis son taxi. Regina était déjà fatiguée du voyage. Elle regarda son itinéraire et se rendit compte que Storybrooke était entouré d'eau et de forêt. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, qu'elle n'avait pas le rhume des foins ou quelques allergies. Elle se renseigna sur les températures pour ajuster sa garde-robe en conséquence : quelques pulls, un bonnet et une écharpe, des gants même, des leggings. Elle avait juste l'impression de partir pour le grand nord !

Sa dernière journée new-yorkaise se passa dans les préparatifs multiples et variés. Elle se vit attribuer un caméraman pour l'assister dans son reportage. Caméraman qu'elle découvrit sur place, à l'aéroport, lorsque sa sœur vint la chercher pour l'emmener.

« Alors prête pour ton aventure dans le Maine ? »

« On est jamais prêt pour ça. » railla Regina

« Allez, je suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser. Ca te redonnera peut-être le gout de l'aventure : voyager, découvrir d'autres choses, différentes. »

« Peut-être. »

« As-tu finalement trouvé ce truc en plus qui te fera gagner le concours ? »

Regina afficha un large sourire « Oui. »

« Oh, tu as l'air bien contente… Vas-y partage ta découverte ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui marche toujours avec les téléspectateurs ? »

« Hm le sensationnel ? »

« Non, reviens aux valeurs plus basiques. »

Lena leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant « Bah quand on parle de Noel : les enfants, la joie, l'esprit de Noel, l'amour. »

« Stop. L'amour. »

« L'amour ? »

« Si mon reportage doit se présenter comme des épisodes que les téléspectateurs vont suivre… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus passionnant que de visiter un patelin pour Noel ? »

« Faire qu'on trouve un couple et suivre leurs aventures ? »

« Exactement. Mieux même : assister à la naissance d'un amour. »

« Quelles sont tes options ? »

« Oh elles sont diverses : des amis qui se tournent autour, des veufs qui retrouvent l'amour, des ados qui le découvrent… Il y a tant de possibilité. »

« Mais tu ne crois pas que dans un patelin aussi petit, toutes ces options non pas été envisagées ? »

« Parfois, l'arrivée d'un regard neuf peut montrer les choses sous un nouveau jour, ou en révéler d'autres. » sourit fièrement Regina

« T'es pas possible, sérieux… N'oublies pas que l'objectif principal est de montrer la ville fêtant Noel. »

« Oui évidemment… Mais ça serait tellement plus intéressant de suivre aussi un couple durant Noel. Autant être gnangnan jusqu'au bout, MAIS, au moins, cela fidéliserait les téléspectateurs, jusqu'au point culminant, le jour de l'annonce. »

« Tu sembles avoir tout prévu. » sourit Lena

« C'est mon métier. »

« C'est limite du niveau d'un scénariste, non ? »

« Peut-être une reconversion. » ironisa Regina

« Ah, je crois que voilà ton caméraman. »

« Merde, mais il a quel âge ? Ils m'ont donné un môme ! »

« Hey salut ! » s'enjoua le jeune homme à la silhouette fluette, et au visage enfantin

« Bonjour, je suppose que tu es mon assistant pour ce reportage ? »

« Exact. Je m'appelle Peter, enchanté. »

« Regina Mills. »

« Ouais, je vous connais… On peut pas dire qu'on puisse passer à coté de vos exploits ces derniers jours. Le Grinch hein, c'est une punition ce reportage pour vous. »

L'aplomb du jeune homme agaça fortement Regina, tandis que Lena pouffa de rire discrètement. Regina la fusilla du regard alors « Bon allez, votre avion ne va pas tarder. Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu y seras, je veux tout savoir. »

Regina opina, l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers l'embarquement. Le vol dura une heure à peine, juste le temps pour Regina de réviser ses classiques : le nom de la mairesse, les principales activités, histoire que les habitants ne pensent pas qu'elle ne passe pas pour une novice. Lorsqu'elle quitta l'aéroport, une fois sur le sol de Boston, un air vivifiant et presque glacial s'insinua dans son col de manteau.

« La vache, ça caille ! » lança Peter en se frottant les mains.

« Nous sommes début Décembre… » lança Regina comme un constat « C'est normal. »

« Et dire qu'on monte encore plus haut. »

Regina attendit sur le trottoir de l'aéroport avant qu'un homme assez bien portant, emmitouflé dans un énorme manteau, s'approcha en tenant une pancarte marquée d'un « Regina Mills » en rouge écarlate.

« Regina Mills ? »

« C'est elle ! » lança Peter avec entrain, sous le regard réprobateur de cette dernière

« Venez. »

Le chauffeur prit les valises qu'il mit dans le coffre avant que les deux journalistes n'entrent dans le véhicule. Le trajet dura près de 3heures alors avant qu'ils ne passent le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke ». Et tandis que Peter semblait excité comme un enfant à Disneyland, probablement parce que c'était l'un de ses premiers et plus gros reportages, Regina, elle, était de marbre, appréhendant ces prochains jours. Elle regardait la forêt l'engloutir de toute part, imaginant que si un meurtre devait être commis, c'était le lieu idéal pour cacher un corps.

Puis, soudain, la route, en ligne droite, les conduisit à la naissance d'une ville avec ses toits atypiques et ses rues propres, comme dans les téléfilms romantiques. D'ailleurs, elle sourit en imaginant les possibilités de faire un reportage romantique.

« Je vous dépose tout de suite à l'auberge pour vos bagages ? »

« Oui merci. »

Le taxi s'arrêta alors devant une vielle bâtisse aux poutres apparentes. Regina entra et une odeur agréable de cannelle et de guimauve s'en dégagea. A l'accueil, une femme au chignon gris et au nez retroussé, surmonté d'une paire de lunettes, semblait les attendre « Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, nous sommes… Je suis Regina Mills et j'ai réserv… »

« Ah oui ! Nous vous attendions ! » s'enthousiasma la vieille femme « Tenez, nous vous avons réservé les 2 plus belles chambres ! Venez ! »

Sans pouvoir placer un mot de plus, Regina et Peter la suivirent jusqu'au premier étage « Voici la votre jeune homme. »

« Génial, merci ! »

« Quant à vous, suivez-moi. »

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, la vielle femme ouvrit une porte avec une clé dont le porte-clés, immense, représentait une sorte de cygne. _Mais qui ouvre encore des portes d'hôtels avec une clé_ ? se demanda-t-elle. Evidemment, elle laissa cette interrogation en suspend et entra dans une chambre avec un lit double et une salle de bain. Tout semblait vieux, datant des années 80, et Regina remercia intérieur la propriétaire que rien ne sente le « vieux ».

« Voilà, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, je suis là, en bas. Au fait, vous pouvez m'appeler Granny. »

« Granny ? »

« C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle ici. » sourit-elle « Si vous voulez vous restaurer, un peu plus bas, il y a le Granny's. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Coïncidence ? »

« Non, je gère les deux. Vous verrez qu'ici c'est assez calme, sauf pour les fêtes de Noel. » sourit-elle

« Oui j'imagine. »

« Bref, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit… »

« … Je demande Granny. » rétorqua avec un sourire Regina

« Exact ! »

Et avant que Granny ne referme la porte, Regina se tourna vers elle « Oh, au fait, ou puis-je trouver miss Nolan à cette heure-ci ? »

« Oh, certainement dans son bureau. Mais pour en être sûre, vous devriez faire un tour au poste de police avant. Son mari y est à coup sûr. »

« Très bien, merci. »

La vieille femme partit alors et laissa Regina seule. Elle soupira s'asseyant au bord de son lit avant de regarder sa valise et de finalement l'ouvrir et en vida le contenu dans une commode assez simple et rustique. Puis après s'être rafraichie, elle rejoignit la chambre de son assistant et toqua à sa porte « Peter ? »

Ce dernier ouvrit « Oui ? »

« Je sors rencontrer la mairesse et échanger les modalités du tournage. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, si tu souhaites faire un tour de la ville… »

« Cool, merci. On se retrouve ce soir ? Au Granny's ? Parait que son fish&chips est pas mal. »

« Très bien, disons 18h. Nous reparlerons du tournage. »

« Ok m'dame ! »

Regina tenta un sourire amical avant de refermer la porte et de descendre dans le petit hall. Personne en vue, elle quitta l'auberge et soudain elle fut perdue : c'était peut-être une petite ville mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Même après avoir étudié une carte succincte de la ville, et même s'il n'y avait que quelques grandes rues et quelques monuments importants, elle était perdue.

« Vous êtes perdue ? »

Une petite voix s'éleva en contrebas. Regina se tourna et baissa la tête pour voir un petit garçon brun, tout sourire la regarder « Pardon ? »

« Vous semblez perdue. Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? On vous a jamais vu. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Bah vous savez c'est une petite ville ici… On se connait tous. »

« C'est rassurant. » ironisa la jeune femme

« Ouais, on peut dire ça. Alors… Vous êtes perdue hein ? »

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus ?! »

« Elle me dit aussi que quand je vois une jolie fille en détresse, je me dois de l'aider. »

« Ah vraiment ? Ta mère t'a dit ça ? »

« Ouais. » dit-il fièrement

« Et je suis donc une jolie fille ? » s'amusa Regina

« Bah je pense oui. »

Regina gloussa, amusée « Bien, si tu veux m'aider, je cherche le bureau du shérif. »

« Oh ça c'est facile ! Suivez-moi ! » s'enjoua le petit garçon « Au fait, je m'appelle Henry. »

« Regina Mills. »

« Oh c'est vous la journaliste ! »

« Tu sais qui je suis ? »

« Bah y'a pas grand-chose qui arrive ici. On a tous regardé le tirage au sort en direct quand on a su que Storybrooke était l'une des villes choisies. » sourit-il avec fierté

« Ah… Super. »

« Ouais, on est trop content ! Ca va être génial ! Allez, venez ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil alors et suivit le garçonnet « Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 10 ans. »

« Tu es à l'école ici ? »

« Ouaip. Avant ma grand-mère était institutrice là-bas. Mais maintenant c'est le maire alors… »

« Attends, ta grand-mère est la mairesse de la ville ?! »

« Ouaip. »

« C'est elle que je dois voir. »

Henry regarda sa montre alors « A cette heure-là, elle est en train de déjeuner au Granny's avec mon grand-père ! Venez, je vous y conduis, c'est pas loin. »

Et en effet, le restaurant n'était qu'à un détour de l'auberge. Atypique, sa petite terrasse était décorée de guirlande et d'un sapin haut en couleurs. Les poinsettias ornaient les murs et le toit.

« Nous y voilà ! »

« Merci jeune homme. »

« De rien ! A plus tard ! »

Et le garçon disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Regina s'en amusa avant de rentrer dans le restaurant et d'avoir la surprise d'y voir pas mal de monde à cette heure avancée de la journée. _Les gens ici mangent-ils si tard ?_

Elle scanna la pièce du regard afin d'y retrouver un visage familier, celui qu'elle avait découvert sur Internet la veille lors de ses recherches. Puis elle s'arrêta sur un visage, celui d'une femme aux cheveux poivre et sel, tirés en arrière en une simple queue de cheval. Regina ne pouvait que noter ses gouts vestimentaires déplorables. Elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé et lorsque la femme se tourna vers elle, elle afficha un large sourire « Oh mais… Qui voilà ! »

Regina se figea tant la stupéfaction de la femme la surprit « Oh euh… Miss Nolan ? Je suis… »

« Oh nous savons qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes attendue ici depuis le tirage au sort ! Enchantée de vous connaitre. » «

« Mo… Moi de même. »

Mary-Margaret Nolan portait sur le visage cet air de contentement perpétuel, comme si elle s'enjouait de pas grand-chose. Ce genre de personne toujours heureuse et optimiste… Le genre de personne qui ne pouvait pas vivre à New-York.

« Chéri, voici la journaliste qui va faire un reportage sur nous, enfin notre ville. Miss Mills, je vous présente mon mari David. »

« Enchanté. »

« Enchantée. Miss Nolan… Quand vous aurez un moment, nous pourrions peut-être parler du reportage justement et… »

« … Bien sûr ! Prenez place. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Ici, maintenant ? »

« Oui évidemment. » sourit-elle

Regina n'avait guère eu des réunions de travail autour d'une table d'un restaurant. Elle était plutôt du genre : réunion dans une salle à la climatisation beaucoup trop forte pour ses bronches, entourée de journalistes tous autant coincés que sérieux. Alors, Regina s'assit aux cotés de David qui se poussa légèrement « Bien… Je… Je suis donc assistée d'un caméraman et… J'ai près de deux semaines pour faire un reportage complet sur votre ville, une sorte de carte postale vivante qui représenterait l'esprit de Noel, tel que les américains l'aime. »

Mary Margaret sourit « C'est exactement ce que nous imaginons. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Eh bah, il me faudrait une liste des événements qui se passent ici, les moments importants, les lieux à visiter, les choses à faire… Ensuite, j'établirai un planning de tournage : si j'vais vous avez une célébration quelconque, je devrai être là. »

« Et bien, demain soir, nous illuminons le sapin de la place. »

« Parfait ! J'aurais aussi besoin d'une liste des habitants qui seraient prêts et disponibles pour quelques interviews. »

« Oh et bien… Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, nous sommes tous ravis de participer et de montrer le meilleur visage de notre ville. »

« Oui c'est… Oui c'est ça. » répliqua Regina « Pourriez-vous me fournir cela le plus vite possible ? »

« Oh bien sûr ! Je m'y atèle dès que nous serons sortis d'ici. Au fait, vous désirez manger quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non merci, c'est gentil mais… J'ai bien mangé dans l'avion. » mentit-elle

« Oh très bien. David tu pourrais commencer par l'emmener au poste et lui donner la brochure sur les différents événements avant Noel. »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. »

Regina se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant cette débauche de sentiments, elle qui était bien plus discrète.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

Regina se tourna et aperçut une belle brune aux mèches rouge et aussi voyantes que son maquillage, sans parler de la longueur de sa jupe qui montrait plus qu'elle ne cachait.

« Un café ? Un pancake à la pomme, notre spécialité ? »

« Oh euh… Pourquoi pas. » sourit Regina poliment, évitant ainsi que passer pour quelqu'un de réfractaire.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Regina ne devait pas provoquer c'était de l'égocentrisme et de passer pour une personne hautaine. Alors elle accepta de déguster un pancake à la pomme qu'elle devait avouer délicieux.

« Avez-vous été à votre auberge ? »

« Oui, j'y ai mis ma valise. »

« Vous avez donc fais connaissance avec Granny. » sourit Mary Margaret

« Oui. C'est… Un personnage. »

Mary Margaret gloussa « Ce n'est rien de le dire ! Elle tient aussi ce restaurant, c'est Ruby, sa petite fille, qui y bosse aussi. » dit-elle en jetant son regard vers la belle brune aux mèches rouge

« Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« C'est un peu la grand-mère de tout le monde ici. Elle fait d'ailleurs, pour l'occasion, un lait de poule à tomber, sans parler de ses biscuits à la cannelle. Pour les besoins du reportage, vous devriez en gouter quelques uns. »

Regina sourit « Cela va sans dire. »

Le téléphone de David sonna et il répondit directement « Oui ? Ah… Comme c'est étonnant. Bon j'arrive, mets-le en cellule. » Il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa femme « Leroy. »

« Encore… » soupira-t-elle

« Encore… » répéta-t-il avec un air blasé « J'y vais. Si vous voulez me suivre. »

« Oui bien sûr ! » Lança Regina en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche et en se levant

« Oh vous partez déjà ? Au plaisir de se revoir alors… » lança Ruby en un sourire charmeur qui déstabilisa Regina, ce que vit David qui ne cacha pas son amusement.

« Ce n'est pas loin nous pouvons y aller à pied. »

« Bien sûr. »

Et durant leur marche, David gloussa « Il faut excuser Ruby, elle est… assez… Enfin vous voyez. »

« Oh. Non, tout va bien, je vous assure. »

« Il faut dire que, mise à part pour les festivités de la ville, nous ne voyons guère de visiteurs. »

Regina sourit « Ce n'est rien. »

« Bien, nous allons passer au poste. Je vous donnerai une liste non exhaustive d'habitants qui seraient susceptibles de vouloir participer au reportage. Autant vous dire que nous avons réuni les habitants pour parler du projet, et qu'ils sont plus que partants. »

Regina sourit « Tant mieux. »

Ils ne marchèrent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au poste. Regina le suivit silencieusement au travers des couloirs jusqu'à passer des doubles portes menant directement dans le bureau.

« Alors, Leroy hein… » grinça David en jetant sa veste sur sa chaise

« Ouais encore un verre de trop… Ou deux… Ou plusieurs. »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre, surprenant presque Regina qui sursauta en faisant volteface : adossée à une cellule, une jeune femme blonde, cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, un pull crème et un jean outrageusement serré.

« Ah, comme c'est étonnant. Le Rabbit Hole encore ? »

La jeune femme opina « On devrait lui en interdire l'entrée durant un moment… »

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? » râla un homme tenant les barreaux comme s'il pouvait les tordre de ses mains.

« Du calme Leroy. »

« Je vous signale que si je mets plus un pied là-bas, ce foutu pub va fermer ses portes. » railla-t-il

« Oh bah ça serait dommage, effectivement. » gloussa la jeune femme

« Emma approche. Je te présente Regina Mills. C'est la journaliste qui vient faire le reportage sur la ville. »

« Ah ouais, ce truc… » maugréa-t-elle

L'air dédaigneux et totalement peu amical de la jeune femme donnait, sans détour, l'idée qu'elle avait de cette venue étrangère.

« Emma… » soupira David d'un aire réprobateur

Mais bien loin de s'en soucier, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et détourna son attention pour le reporter sur Leroy « Toi, tu dors ici jusqu'à demain. »

« QUOI ? »

« Du calme, t'iras nulle part tant que ton haleine empestera l'alcool. »

« Y'a rien de mal à s'enfiler quelques bières ! »

« Dis-le à ces pauvres boites aux lettres que tu as défoncé sur ton passage avec ton pick-up. »

« … »

« Dis-toi que ce soir tu auras droit à un bon lit et un toit. Ca vaut mieux que ton tas de ferraille ambulant. »

« Hey ! J'ai un appart ! »

« Bah t'es plus souvent au pub et dans ta bagnole. » ironisa Emma

Regina assista, curieuse, à cet échange, avant qu'Emma ne coupe court à la conversation en levant sa main, puis en se tournant vers David « Il me gonfle. » conclut-elle en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, puis en mettant ses pieds sur son bureau

« Relax, on le connait depuis le temps. Mais clairement, l'idée de lui interdire l'entrée du Rabbit Hole n'est pas à exclure. » sourit-il « Emma, dis-moi, ou est-ce que j'ai mis la liste des habitants qui seraient partants pour faire le reportage ? »

« J'en sais rien. Regarde dans ton tiroir… Ou dans cette pile de dossiers que tu dois classer depuis la nuit des temps. »

« Hey ! Je suis méthodique. »

« Bah voyons, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'en pense ta femme. »

David leva les yeux au ciel « Attendez, je vous trouve ça. » dit-il à Regina, qui opina silencieusement

Et pendant qu'il fouillait, rageant parfois, Regina resta là, debout entre le bureau de David et celui d'Emma qui s'était quasi allongée sur son fauteuil, le nez en l'air fixant le plafond. Regina était curieuse : cette Emma n'avait clairement pas le profil typique des policiers, même pour un patelin comme Storybrooke. Elle s'approcha alors « Vous… Ca fait longtemps que vous habitée ici ? »

« J'ai toujours vécu ici. » répondit la jolie blonde sans même lui accorder un regard

« Nous n'êtes jamais sortie de Storybrooke ? »

A cette question, Emma se redressa, la fixant d'un regard noir « Je suis pas stupide. J'ai été à la fac à Boston. Je ne suis pas la plouc que vous pensez que nous sommes… »

« Pa... Pardon ? Non, non ce n'est pas ce que je pense. » se défendit Regina

« Ah ouais ?! Vous la _grande _reporter de New-York, on vous refile un patelin paumé dans le Maine, vous allez tout de même pas me dire que ça vous enchante. »

« C'est… Une expérience à vivre. »

« Ah ouais ? On est une _expérience _? Genre rat de labo ? »

Décontenancée par tant d'agressivité sans réelle raison, Regina ne sut quoi répondre mais, heureusement, David revint, tout sourire, un papier en main « Voilà ! C'est une liste avec les noms et leur numéro. »

« Oh euh merci. »

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non aucun. »

Mais David fronça les sourcils, jetant un œil vers Emma, puis vers Regina, puis il soupira « Je pourrais vous faire le tour de la ville mais j'ai de la paperasse à remplir. » Il se tourna vers Emma « Tu lui montres les coins sympas ? »

« Quoi ? Moi mais… J'ai pas que ça à faire ! » ragea la jolie blonde

« Emma… »

« Non, écoutez, laissez tomber. Je ne voudrais pas être un poids pour vous, je me débrouillerai. »

« Non, Emma vous accompagnera. N'est-ce pas Emma ? »

Il la fusilla du regard et, comme s'ils lisaient l'esprit de l'autre, et après un affrontement visuel de quelques secondes, la belle blonde soupira « Okay… »

Elle se leva et prit sa veste « Vous venez ? »

Regina rongea son frein : il était hors de question qu'elle soit le boulet de quelqu'un. Et dès qu'elles seraient hors du poste, elle dirait sa façon de penser à cette femme. Mais avant de sortir, David attrapa Emma par le bras « Hey, sois aimable tu veux. »

« Ca va, je suis pas une sauvageonne ! »

« Ah oui ? Prouve-le. Tu sais ce que dira ta mère si Miss Mills décide de quitter la ville plus tôt que prévu parce qu'elle ne s'y sent pas à l'aise. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est important pour elle ! Cette ville c'est sa vie ! »

« Je sais ! » répondit-elle avec un peu plus de hargne, mais s'adoucit en voyant l'air triste de son père « Désolée… C'est juste que… Je m'en fous moi de ce reportage. »

« Peu importe Tu as tes opinions, on les partage ou pas, mais ne déçois pas ta mère. »

« … »

« Maintenant, promène-la dans les lieux emblématiques de la ville, parle-lui des événements à venir. »

« Ok. »

« Et sois polie et aimable ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Ok. »

« Bien… »

Puis Emma disparut pour rejoindre Regina dehors. Cette dernière allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude mais Emma prit la parole en premier « Je m'excuse. »

« … »

« Pour… Mon comportement. »

Perdue, Regina garda le silence quelques secondes « Vous ne semblez guère partager l'engouement de la ville pour ce reportage. »

« Pas vraiment. » lança Emma, les mains dans les poches « C'est juste que… C'est de la pub inutile. »

« Inutile ? »

« On est une petite ville. Ce genre d'émission amène toujours des vautours. »

« Des vautours ? »

« Ouais, des gens qui pensent que Storybrooke est un parc d'attraction à touristes. »

« J'ai entendu la mairesse dire que, en temps de fêtes, la population de Storybrooke augmentait. »

« Ouais, elle exagère souvent sur ce point. On parle ici d'une centaine de personnes tout au plus, et étaler sur 15 jours de festivités. C'est pas le raz-de-marée que pourrait amener votre émission. »

« C'est assez contradictoire non ? Vous avez quand même posé votre candidature pour cette émission. Quel intérêt si ce n'est faire connaitre votre ville. »

« Même si la majorité des habitants sont pour, y'en a qui, soit s'en fiche, soit sont contre. »

« Comme vous. »

« Comme moi. »

« Et du coup, j'imagine que vous avez un tas de préjugés et de préjudices contre moi avant même de me connaitre. »

Emma se stoppa et la regarda avec un sourire mesquin « Comme vous envers nous, non ? »

Décontenancée, Regina détourna le regard. La marche alors, se passa dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant un carrefour et une bibliothèque surmontée d'un clocher.

« Voilà, c'est le symbole emblématique de la ville. »

« Un clocher ? »

« LE clocher. Ce bâtiment a été le premier construit. La bibliothèque que vous voyez ici ne l'a pas toujours été : c'était d'abord un immeuble d'habitation, puis des commerces, et finalement, c'est la bibliothèque, la seule de la ville, depuis des années maintenant. »

« On peut y entrer ? »

« Nope, c'est fermé pour l'instant. La libraire est en voyage de noce. »

« Oh ok. »

« Elle sera surement de retour avant Noel. Oh plus loin, nous avons le fleuriste, l'un des meilleurs du coin, qui a toujours des variétés de Poinsettias les plus belles de la région. Sans parler de ses pains qu'il vend à tour de bras. Accessoirement, c'est le père de la libraire. » sourit Emma

« Il semblerait que vous soyez tous assez liés : le shérif et la mairesse mariés, le fleuriste père de la libraire… »

« Qui elle-même est mariée au propriétaire des lieux. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Mr Gold. Les terres lui appartiennent. »

« Cette ville est donc la sienne ? »

« En théorie. Même s'il n'a jamais fait prévaloir ses droits. Il siège au Conseil en tant qu'actionnaire principal, mais il ne réclame rien. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est avoir son mot à dire sur tout : les possibles constructions ou démolitions, les changements de commerces ou commerçants. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas maire ? »

« Parce que la paperasse il déteste. » ironisa Emma « Il tient une boutique d'antiquités un peu plus bas, et ça lui convient. »

« Parlez-moi un peu des festivités que vous proposé pour Noel. »

« Hm bah y'a l'illumination du sapin sur la grand place. Y'a une petite parade de Noel, dont les chars sont fait par l'école élémentaire. Ils défilent dans la rue principale.C'est assez cool. On a aussi un lâcher de lanternes sur la plage la veille de Noel. La tradition veut que les lanternes guident le père Noel jusqu'à notre ville… Vous comprenez, c'est tellement paumé Storybrooke… » railla-t-elle

Regina se pinça la lèvre inférieure « Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fais, mais si vous pensez que je vous prends de haut, alors je m'en excuse. »

Emma la fixa avant de détourner le regard « Et pour finir, nous avons le Bal de Noel que nous organisons le 25 au soir. Ca se passe dans la grande salle de la mairie et des enfants font des chants de Noel, genre chorale. »

« Miss euh… »

« Swan. Emma Swan. »

"Miss Swan, j'aimerais sincèrement que l'on remette les compteurs à zéro. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Je veux dire, vous avez plus de 90% de la ville dans votre poche avant même de faire quoique se soit. » Elle s'approcha d'elle, si près que personne n'avait osé, jusqu'à présent, envahir l'espace privé de Regina « Je vous préviens. Je me fous de votre émission, mais si le résultat… Si le résultat dénature la ville… »

Son air menaçant et noir fit reculer d'un pas Regina « Miss Swan, je vous assure que mon but est loin de détériorer l'image de Storybrooke. »

« Alors tant mieux. Gardez cette ligne de conduite et on sera ok. »

Puis Emma s'éloigna et monta dans une coccinelle jaune « Hey, attendez ! »

« Je suis pressée ! »

« Mais, vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser ici ? »

« C'est une petite ville, vous retrouverez votre chemin. » gloussa Emma qui démarra sa voiture et, dans un bruit sourd, disparut au détour d'un carrefour, laissant Regina au milieu de la rue principale.

« Quelle sale petite… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, grognant à la place « Bon, pas de panique. Souviens-toi… Nous avons traversé cette rue et… » elle soupira « Je la déteste ! »

* * *

Plus de 10 minutes, c'est le temps que Regina mit à retrouver le Granny's. Soulagée et heureuse, elle y entra et s'affala sur un tabouret, visiblement exténuée et frigorifiée « Houlà… Besoin d'un petit remontant ? Vous avez l'air… éreintée. »

Regina leva son nez et reconnut Ruby, la petite-fille de Granny « Oui je… Je me suis perdue. »

« Oh merde. Si vous souhaitez, j'peux vous faire le tour de la ville. Vous verrez, une fois qu'on a compris le plan, c'est facile de se repérer. » sourit-elle

« Je crois que j'ai e mon compte pour aujourd'hui. »

« Alors… Demain ? »

Regina pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, essayant de juger la sincérité de la personne, apeurée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois au milieu de nulle part dans le froid.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Cool ! Vous verrez vous ne serez pas déçue ! »

« Je… On verra. »

« En attendant, la maison vous offre un chocolat chaud, vous avait l'air d'en avoir besoin ! »

« Oh non, ne vous donnez pas ce mal… »

« Nuh nuh pas de soucis. Tenez. »

Ruby lui tendit une tasse et l'odeur sucrée du chocolat et de la cannelle envahit ses narines. Elle ne put s'en empêcher et but le breuvage. Elle se détendit alors avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que son assistant n'entre « Hey patronne ! »

« Oh non… Je l'avais presque oublié lui… » marmonna-t-elle « Peter. »

« J'ai fais un tour en ville pour prendre connaissance des lieux et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est sympa à visiter. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Vous avez vu le port ? Il est très atypique. »

« Je… Non, pas encore… »

Peter s'assit à ses cotés et commanda un lait de poule. Devant le regard suspicieux de Regina, il haussa les épaules « Bah quoi ? A Rome on fait comme les romains non ? Et puis quelle période plus appropriée pour en boire un. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Et puis… » il se tourna vers Ruby « Les habitants sont plus que charmants… »

« Stop Don Juan. » lança Ruby « T'es bien trop jeune pour moi et en plus… Tu n'es pas vraiment mon type. »

« Dommage, je suis le type de pleins de filles pourtant. C'est quoi le votre ? »

« Bah… Si tu avais plus de poitrine et les cheveux longs, sans parler d'une voix plus aigue et des fringues raffinées… Tu serais susceptible de me plaire. »

Regina s'étouffa avec une gorgée de son chocolat, comprenant alors le genre qui plaisait à Ruby, elle rougit soudain. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute lorsque Ruby se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ah je vois… » railla Peter « Dommage pour moi. »

Ruby gloussa alors et se tourna vers Regina « J'espère que… Y'a pas de malaise ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, non, absolument pas ! »

A vrai dire, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre, c'était elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait étalage de sa vie privée, et d'ailleurs, cette dernière était au second plan depuis longtemps. Depuis, à vrai dire, qu'elle avait privilégié sa carrière. Elle se souvenait à peine, comme un lointain souvenir, de sa dernière aventure. Pour être franche, c'était bien plus qu'une simple aventure, mais sa séparation fut si rude qu'elle avait enfermée tout souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête, à double tour.

Et si elle savait ce que Ruby ressentait c'était parce qu'elle-même avait le même _type_ qu'elle.

« Regina ça va ? Vous êtes dans la lune ? »

« Hm ? Oh euh non, non, je réfléchissais à… notre plan d'action. J'ai eu l'occasion de faire un tour rapide des lieux moi aussi. » lança-t-elle amèrement « Nous avons plein de célébrations à filmer. J'ai récupéré une liste des habitants qui voudraient bien apparaitre dans le reportage. »

« C'est parfait ! Je sens qu'on va cartonner ! »

Regina se tourna vers Ruby « En tant que serveuse, vous connaissez pratiquement tous les habitants, non ? »

« A peu près oui, pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais… J'aimerais bien que vous m'en parliez. Je veux dire, c'est intéressant les événements mais connaitre les habitants et faire que les téléspectateurs apprennent s'identifient… C'est aussi la recette du succès. »

Evidemment, c'était aussi un bon moyen pour elle pour tâter le terrain et entrevoir la possibilité d'utiliser quelques histoires à ses fins.

« Je pourrais vous faire un historique. Je suis très potins. » gloussa-t-elle

« Parfait. »

« On pourrait… On pourrait faire ça autour… d'un diner ? »

Regina sourit : elle devait agir vite et avec efficacité. Et puis cette Ruby pouvait peut-être être une charmante compagnie ? Joindre l'utile à l'agréable, pourquoi pas.

« Avec plaisir. »

« Cool ! Alors on se dit… Ce soir ? »

Regina jeta un œil à sa montre « Pour 19h alors ? » Puis elle se tourna vers Peter « Ca nous laisse deux bonnes heures pour mettre en place le premier jour de tournage. »

« Ok, c'est parti. »

« Vous pouvez prendre la table du fond, vous serez tranquille. »

« Merci. »

Ils s'y dirigèrent alors et commencèrent à travailler tandis que Ruby laissa sa place à sa remplaçante, ke temps pour elle de se rendre au poste de police.

« Hey David. »

« Tu apportes à Leroy sa ration ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait encore fait des siennes. »

« C'est rien de le dire. » lança Emma en jetant sa veste sur son bureau

David prit le repas et l'amena à Leroy dans sa cellule, tandis que Ruby s'assit au bureau d'Emma « Alors, t'as fais connaissance avec l'équipe de journalistes ? »

« Ouais… Enfin juste avec cette Mills. »

« Ca va être cool non ? Je veux dire, on va passer à la télé ! » s'enjoua la belle brunette

« Si tu le dis… »

« T'as pas l'air si heureuse, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, j'le sens pas ce truc. »

« Sois pas si pessimiste, ils ont l'air d'être ouverts d'esprit et veulent en apprendre plus sur nous. »

Emma gloussa « Ce que tu peux être crédule : ils font ça simplement parce qu'ils nous ont tirés au sort. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu peux être aigrie, sans déconner. Je suis sûre que tu te fais une fausse idée d'eux. »

« Ils nous prennent de haut. Ils nous pensent des ploucs de la campagne. »

« Si c'était vrai, je n'aurais pas décroché un rencard avec miss New-York. » sourit fièrement Ruby

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Absolument. »

« Mais elle est ici que depuis quelques heures. »

« Et elle ne restera qu'une paire de semaines. Y'a pas de temps à perdre. »

« Elle sait que tu es attirée par les femmes ? »

« Yup. Et ça n'a visiblement pas l'air de la tourmenter. Peut-être l'est-elle aussi. »

« Je crois pas… »

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? »

« Mon gaydar ne s'est pas mis en marche… »

« Ton gaydar est pété. La preuve il n'a même pas fonctionné pour toi. » gloussa Ruby

« Peut-être qu'il ne fonctionne qu'à moitié quand on est bi. »

« Tu es bi comme je suis blonde platine. » railla la jolie serveuse

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu es clairement plus attirée par les filles que par les mecs. »

« Et tu fais quoi de Killian ? »

« Killian c'est ton plan cul. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Rappelle-moi la dernière fois qu'il a passé une nuit chez toi ? »

« … »

« Je vais te le dire : jamais. Parce que tu as cette merveilleuse capacité à ne pas vouloir t'attacher. Après tout, il est quasiment parfait : il est beau gosse, il s'entend avec tout le monde, il n'est pas certes le plus intellectuel, mais qui s'en soucie si c'est un bon coup. »

« Ruby… »

« Bah quoi ? Donne-moi une seule raison pour laquelle tu ne concrétises pas avec lui ? »

« … »

« Tu vois, t'en as aucune parce qu'il n'est rien qu'un plan cul. Si tu te donnais la peine de te tourner vers le bon sexe, je suis sûre que tu y verrais plus clair. »

« Ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas eu de relation avec une fille, je crois que ça remonte à la fac. »

« Faux, souviens-toi Lily. »

« Lily ? Mais on était au collège ! »

« Et au lycée. J'ai souvenir d'un jeu de la bouteille qui a fini par dégénérer dans le sous-sol de tes parents. »

« … »

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que… Ce soir j'ai rencard ! »

Emma pouffa de rire « T'es pas possible toi. »

« Hey, grâce à moi, on va avoir un reportage du tonnerre ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors avant que David ne revienne « Et bien ça rigole ici. »

« Ouais, Ruby va gouter à la cuisine étrangère… » ironisa Emma

« Et dieu sait que je suis gourmande ! »

Emma éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, le tout sous le regard curieux de David.

* * *

« Et donc, nous pourrions finir la journée par l'interview de la mairesse qui, en intro, nous donne toutes les célébrations. Ca pourra être un film conducteur que les spectateurs vont suivre. »

« C'est cool ! »

« On va commencer par le sapin du coup. » souffla Regina « Nous n'allons pas chômer. »

« Mais ça sera cool. Alors comme ça… Vous avez déjà un rencard avec un autochtone. » plaisanta-t-il

« Un rencard ? Non, c'est juste un diner avec… un indic. » sourit-elle

« On peut voir les choses comme ça. L'indic aurait pu avoir 60ans, être gros et moustachu. »

« Certes. »

Peter sourit alors : il avait entendu bien des choses sur Regina Mills. Une journaliste partit de rien mais major de sa promotion, qui n'hésitait pas à aller au front pour obtenir des news. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Elle était sans pitié, parfois taxée de femme sans cœur, et dernièrement de Grinch. Lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'il devrait travailler avec elle, Peter avait d'abord déchanté. Puis il pensa à sa carrière : quel fabuleux tremplin que de mettre sur son CV que l'on a travaillé avec Regina Mills : gage de qualité et de patience.

« Peter ? »

« Hm ? Oh pardon j'étais… Dans la lune. »

« Tâchez de ne pas l'être trop souvent. J'ai besoin de vous, je n'y connais rien en caméra. »

Heureux de savoir que je ne sers qu'à ça. »

« Peter, tu es caméraman… » constata-t-elle

« Oui bon ok. »

« Et pour l'instant, tu as ta soirée. Profites-en pour te reposer car demain les choses sérieuses commencent. »

« Bien m'dame ! » sourit le jeune homme « Je pense que je vais rester dans le coin. Y'a pleins de boutiques ici. »

« Fais ce que tu veux mais avec modération. »

* * *

Regina retrouva Ruby devant le Granny's. La pétillante brunette portait un sourire aussi large que sa jupe était courte. Il fallait croire que les gens du nord n'avaient jamais froid.

« Hey ! A l'heure ! » lança-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée

« Oui. On mange au Granny's ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, j'y passe déjà la majorité de mon temps, c'est pas pour y diner le soir. » sourit-elle « Nan, je vous amène dans un petit resto sympa sur les docks. Vous aimez le poisson ? »

« Absolument. »

« Alors c'est parti. »

Ruby lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture aussi rouge que ses mèches, puis prit le volant pour rouler moins de 10minutes pour arriver devant un restaurant dont l'enseigne était un immense espadon portant un cache-œil et un chapeau de pirate. D'ailleurs le restaurant s'appelait le _Jolly Roger_ « Nous y voilà. Vous inquiétez pas, ça paie pas de mine mais c'est excellent. »

« Vous n'allez pas me faire gouter vos sardines ? Je ne suis pas fan de cette bestiole. »

Ruby gloussa « Non, mais si vous êtes adepte d'un bon fish&chips, vous êtes à la bonne adresse. »

Regina sourit et elles entrèrent alors et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'effectivement, de l'extérieur, le restaurant ne payait pas de mine mais à l'intérieur, le doux fumet caractéristique du poisson embaumait la pièce. La déco ressemblait à un vieux bateau en bois avec des arcanes, des lanternes aux murs, des hublots en guise de fenêtres, des nappes à damier blanche et rouge.

« Sympa la déco. »

Elles s'installèrent à une table à l'écart, Regina sentant quelques regards curieux sur elles.

« Ouais c'est Killian Jones qui tient se resto depuis un moment. C'est le dernier arrivé dans la ville, il a su se faire une place à Storybrooke… Et pas que. » sourit-elle

« Pas que ? »

« Bah il s'est aussi fait une place dans le lit de l'adjointe du shérif. » pouffa-t-elle

« Oh ! Euh… La blonde, miss… »

« … Swan, Emma Swan. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était en couple. »

« Bah, ils le sont plus ou moins… »

Regina comprit alors et se retint de dire un _ca ne m'étonne pas_, mais elle ne dit rien. Regina ne regrettait pas son diner avec Ruby : en quelques secondes, elle lui lâchait déjà des confidences sur les habitants. Elle jeta un œil au bar où un brun ténébreux essuyait les verres tout en plaisantant avec un client.

« C'est lui, Killian. »

« Ah… » il fallait bien remarquer que, même s'il n'était pas son genre, ce Killian n'était pas pénible à regarder.

« Intéressant. »

Ruby sourit « Alors, vous avez fait votre planning ? »

« Oui, demain nous commencerons à filmer les rues et les commerces, puis l'illumination du sapin le soir. »

« Ah vous allez voir, c'est magnifique. Il choisisse un enfant pour l'allumer, et on partage un lait de poule. L'année dernière on a eu de la chance, y'a eu de la neige, ça rendait encore plus magique le moment. »

« J'imagine. »

« Alors… Parlez-moi de vous. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Que je parle de moi ? »

« Bah ouais… Qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« On sait juste que vous venez de New-York et que vous êtes connue. Je sais pas : vous avez des frères et sœurs ? Avez-vous toujours vécue en ville… Des trucs comme ça. »

« Hm, j'ai une sœur ainée, qui vit à New-York aussi, elle y tient une grande fleuristerie. Nous vivions en banlieue avant de venir à New-York pour le travail. »

« Pourquoi ce métier de journaliste ? C'est spécial quand même… »

« Parce que je voulais découvrir pleins de choses, différentes choses et un peu partout. Grâce à ce métier, j'ai pu voyager, parler à différentes personnes. C'est un métier enrichissant. »

« Et vous voilà ici, dans le Maine, en plein hiver… Chanceuse hein… »

« Ca pourrait. Si je remporte le concours. » sourit Regina « Et je le remporterai,_ nous_ le remporterons. Je sens le potentiel de cette ville. » sourit, confiante, Regina

« Et ses habitants ? »

Regina voyait clair dans son jeu, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'impression que Ruby ne se cache outre mesure : elle lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans. Cela l'amusait, il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas des moins attractives. Pouvait-elle outrepasser ses droits et se permettre de mettre l'intégrité de son reportage en péril ? Et si jamais elle parlait aux médias une fois le reportage sorti ?

« Regina, ça va ? Hey… Je veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis comme ça moi. Alors, si ça vous choque… »

« Non, non, tout va bien. Je veux juste… Me concentrer sur mon reportage. »

« Oui bien sûr. C'est juste que… Enfin voilà, je ne me cache pas : j'aime les filles. Et vous êtes plutôt… pas mal. »

« Merci ! » gloussa Regina, amusée

« Ne croyez pas que je saute sur les premières inconnues venues ! »

« Je pourrais. Je suis en ville depuis à peine 5heures… Et nous voilà déjà à diner ensemble. On peut dire que vous êtes douée pour convaincre les gens. »

« Disons que je sais les mettre en confiance. »

« Et comme la veuve noire, vous les attirez avant de les déguster et de les tuer ? »

Ruby éclata de rire « J'espère ne pas dégager une telle impression. »

Regina lui sourit « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis loin d'être prude. »

« Ah, vous les new-yorkaises, pas grand-chose doit vous choquer : vous avez tout vu et tout fait. » gloussa Ruby

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Mais j'ai l'esprit plus ouvert que certains. » Ruby la fixa alors et Regina fronça les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes lesbienne ? »

Regina aurait pu s'offusquer, quitter la table ou même lui répliquer que cela ne la regardait pas. Mais en vérité, c'était peut-être la solution pour la rapprocher des habitants. Il suffisait de commencer avec une seule. De plus, Ruby connaissait tout le monde et côtoyait beaucoup de gens en journée. Elle pourrait aisément prêcher pour sa paroisse auprès des autres « Eh bien… Pour être franche, vous êtes franche. »

« Désolée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. » sourit Ruby « Je suis curieuse de nature, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a conduis à trouver ma voie… A force de papillonner. »

Regina se laissa tomber sur son dossier et sourit « Oui, je le suis. »

Ruby, contente « Bien, maintenant, si vous me dites que vous êtes célibataire… »

Regina croisa ses bras « Je ne savais pas que j'avais à faire un speed-dating dès mon arrivée. »

« Je ne veux pas passer pour une rapace. On se connait à peine et, sincèrement, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à coucher avec vous si vite : dès que l'émission sera finie, vous repartirez. »

« Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas du genre à coucher aussi vite. »

Ruby sourit « Je vous aime bien ! J'avais peur qu'on tombe sur un journaliste qui ne serait pas fun, qui serait terre à terre. »

« Merci. » Puis ce Killian arriva et leur posa à chacune un cocktail. Regina le suivit du regard « Parlez-moi un peu plus de ce Killian et de Miss Swan. »

Regina sentait qu'elle tenait peut-être le couple phare de son émission, celui qui, peut-être, ferait de son reportage quelque chose d'unique.

* * *

La soirée se passa calmement. Une fois que Ruby raccompagna Regina à son auberge, la journaliste repensa une bonne partie de la nuit à utiliser ce couple qui pourrait être un bon _teasing_ pour son reportage : le _bad boy_ propriétaire d'un restaurant, roucoulant avec l'adjointe du shérif, le tout sous un contexte de Noel, parfait pour une romance qui alimenterait son reportage.

« Regina ? Vous êtes rentrée ? » toqua Peter

« Entrez. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta alors tandis que Regina allait prendre sa douche « Je venais aux nouvelles. Alors, ça a donné quoi ce rendez-vous ? »

« C'était… Intéressant. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. » gloussa-t-elle

« Oh ? C'était… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » l'arrêta Regina « Et il ne se passera rien. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Par contre, elle m'a donné quelques pistes intéressantes à étudier pour corser un peu notre reportage. »

« Corser ? »

Regina l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit « Je vais te mettre dans la confidence : je pense qu'il serait intéressant de pimenter le reportage avec une histoire que les téléspectateurs pourraient suivre, de jour en jour, au fil de nos émissions. »

« Hm… Et donc, vous avez une piste ? »

« La romance. Quoi de mieux pour Noel ?! Les gens aiment voir un amour naissant, ils aiment voir de l'amour, saupoudré avec des flocons et des chants de Noel. Aussi cucul l'un que l'autre, c'est idéal. »

« La question est : allons-nous dire à ces gens qu'ils vont être les stars du show ? »

« Non, cela fausserait leurs réactions. Nous devons être malins et surtout discrets sur nos intentions. L'idée est de les suivre et de tout montrer. »

« Et vous avez une idée de qui suivre ? »

« Oui j'ai une bonne idée. » sourit-elle, confiante et fière d'elle

« Cool ! »

« Nous commencerons les choses sérieuses après l'illumination du sapin. Je dois régler un petit problème avant ça. »

« Un problème ? Déjà ? »

Regina lui sourit « Bon, il est tard. Rendez-vous demain matin 10h pour l'interview avec la mairesse et les premières prises dans la rue principale. »

« Ok patronne ! Bonne nuit ! »

Il disparut alors et Regina se déshabilla avant de s'engouffrer sous la douche durant une dizaine de minutes. Puis, lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle s'apprêta de son pyjama en satin gris anthracite avant de glisser dans son lit. Ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à une adjointe blonde : si elle devait en faire la star de son show, elle devait aplanir les choses avec elle. Oui, quitte à mettre son égo de coté, elle devait se mettre l'adjointe dans sa poche. Oui, idéalement, elle devait même en faire une amie afin qu'elles se fassent des confidences, jusqu'à en venir au sujet principal : sa relation avec le patron du Jolly Roger. Oui, avant tout chose, elle devait se rapprocher de cette Emma Swan.

* * *

« Nous avons quelques questions. Aucune crainte, il n'y aura pas de pièges, juste des questions sur votre ville, vos traditions, les événements que nous pourrons suivre. »

« Bien. » répondit, un tantinet tendue la mairesse qui, pour l'occasion, les accueillis dans son bureau. Peter avait pris sa caméra et tout installé, Regina avait préparé ses questions et les enchaina. En tout et pour tout, l'interview dura une dizaine de minutes. A la fin, Mary Margaret semblait rassurée et satisfaite et Regina aussi.

« J'étais bien ? »

« Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un… » Elle allait répondre « _concours_ » mais, en fait, c'était bien un concours « Enfin vous m'avez comprise. Nous ne cherchons pas à élire la meilleure mairesse. »

« Je sais mais… Vous savez, généralement le maire est l'image de la ville. »

« Alors n'ayez crainte. » lui assura Regina « Nous allons prendre quelques plans de la ville, les déco, les commerces… Puis je ferais un premier montage que j'enverrai à la chaine qui le diffusera le soir même. »

« Alors ça y est, nous y sommes. »

« Nous y sommes. » sourit Regina « Tout se passera bien, je le sens parfaitement bien ce reportage. »

« Avez-vous une idée de qui vous allez interviewer après ? »

« Oh je pensais faire les hautes autorités de la ville : vous, évidemment, votre mari en tant que shérif, mais aussi Granny qui semble être une figure emblématique de la ville. »

Mary Margaret semblait satisfaite, Regina aussi. Le reste de la journée se passa à filmer les rues, les commerçants et les habitants s'activant pour l'illumination du soir. Puis Regina reçut un coup de fil de son patron « Regina ? Alors ce petit séjour au vert ? »

« Très drôle. »

« Comment se passe votre reportage ? »

« Très bien. »

« Sentez-vous l'esprit de Noel vous envahir ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment très drôle, vraiment. »

« Avez-vous fini le premier reportage ? »

« Oui, je viens de finir le montage. Je vous l'envoie de suite. »

« Il sera diffusé ce soir en prime time. »

« Génial. »

« Regina, j'espère que vous avez bien réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère. »

« … Regina… » lança sur un ton réprobateur

« Ne me faites pas la morale. Vous me remercierez quand vous verrez les audiences. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelques prises de vues à faire devant le sapin. »

« Très bien. Bon courage. »

« Je n'en manque pas. Bonsoir. »

Regina raccrocha et soupira. Elle pianota sur son ordi, dans son lit, et après avoir envoyé son premier reportage, elle se détendit quelques dizaines de minutes avant que l'on toque à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

Peter apparut, tout sourire « Regina, je sors boire un verre au Granny's, vous voulez venir ? »

« Non merci. » elle se redressa et jeta un œil à sa montre « Dans deux heures, ils illuminent le sapin, je vais probablement faire un tour et on s'y rejoindra. »

« Ok, A tout à l'heure alors. »

Peter referma la porte alors et Regina se rallongea quelques minutes, fixant le plafond avant de se lever et d'enfiler son manteau. Elle prit son sac et sortit de l'auberge. Elle s'étonna de se repérer aussi bien et aussi vite dans la ville. En même temps, les rues étaient peu nombreuses et le centre ville était littéralement le centre… de la ville. Elle se promena à pieds autour de l'auberge, tombant devant el Granny's. Puis descendit un peu la rue et se retrouva devant la boutique d'antiquaire de Gold estampillée d'un panneau « fermé temporairement ». Elle jeta un œil curieux au travers de la vitre principale : de multiples babioles, certaines poussiéreuses, d'autres semblant venues d'un autre âge.

Puis elle continua sa marche et arriva sur un parc bordant la plage et une mer calme à l'air iodé. Quelques passants flânaient ça et là, reconnaissant parfois Regina et la saluant poliment. Les mains enfouis dans les poches, la tête emmitouflée dans son écharpe et son bonnet. Elle longea la plage et soudain son regard fut attiré par une étrange construction sur le sable. Elle s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur la structure en bois qui ressemblait à une sorte de château ou de fort.

« On frappe avant d'entrer. »

Une petite voix s'éleva, faisant sursauter la jeune femme « Qui est là ? » Une petite tête brune émergea de la structure « Henry ? »

« Miss Mills ! Venez ! »

La jeune femme jugea de la stabilité de la chose et de son gabarit par rapport à celui de la structure avant de se baisser et de passer par une sorte de trappe. Elle se retrouva assise, les genoux contre son torse et, en face d'elle, Henry, assis en tailleur, tout sourire « Salut ! »

« Salut. » s'amusa Regina « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bienvenue dans mon château. »

« Ton château ? Il est à toi ? »

« Ouep. Je l'ai construis avec ma mère. »

« Carrément ! »

« Ouais, c'est classe hein. »

« Henry qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? »

« J'aime bien venir ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'y sens bien. » Regina fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi un enfant d'une dizaine d'années préférait se retrouver seul ici plutôt qu'avec ses amis « Tiens regarde. »

Il creusa un peu le sable et déterra une boite métallique fermée d'un cadenas qu'il ouvrit avec une clé qu'il portait autour de son cou. Regina, curieuse, tendit la tête pour voir le contenu de la boite. Secrètement, Henry sortit un comic « Regarde, il est rare. »

« Wow… »

« T'y connais rien en BD surement, un peu comme ma mère… »

« Qui te l'a offert ? »

« Ma mère. » dit-il en levant les épaules « Même si elle y connait rien, elle sait que moi j'adore. Elle est toujours comme ça avec moi. »

« Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer. »

« On est que tous les deux. Je suis l'homme de la maison vous savez ! » dit-il fièrement

« Oh je vois. » sourit Regina « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres dans ta boite ? »

« Pleins de trucs… C'est pas important. T'as faim ? J'ai des gâteaux. »

Le changement de sujet n'échappa guère à Regina, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle accepta un Oréo et le mangea en sa compagnie.

« Alors… Vous aimez bien la ville ? »

« C'est… Ca change de New-York. »

« C'est comment ? »

« C'est grand, c'est énorme. »

« Racontez-moi. J'aimerais bien voyager moi, mais ma mère… elle aime pas l'extérieur, je sais pas pourquoi. »

« C'est dommage, il y a bien des choses à voir et découvrir. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Le petit garçon semblait avide de descriptions, de nouveautés, de savoirs. Regina sourit alors et s'assit en tailleur à son tour « Eh bien… Il y a Time Square. Avec toutes ses enseignes lumineuses, ses magasins… Les fameux taxis jaunes… »

« Waouh, trop bien ! Et c'est comment Central Park ? C'est aussi grand qu'on le dit ? »

« C'est… Assez grand oui. Parfois il y a des promeneurs avec leur chien, parfois des sportifs qui courent autour… Moi ce que je préfère c'est y poser une couverture, m'allonger dessus et m'assoupir en écoutant les bruits autour : les klaxons, les aboiements de chiens, les sirènes des ambulances ou des pompiers… »

« Ca doit être cool. Ici, les seuls bruits qu'il y a c'est celui des mouettes et des vagues… »

« Les vagues c'est bien aussi. C'est reposant… »

« Je veux pas me reposer moi, je veux de l'aventure ! » s'excita le garçonnet « Je veux vivre des trucs. Ici, c'est trop petit, et… Bah, y'a rien à faire. »

« Comment un si jeune garçon peut-il être si blasé de la vie ? Il y a surement pleins de choses à faire ici. Regarde toutes les activités prévues rien que pour Noel. »

« Ouais mais c'est toujours les mêmes. »

Regina sentait le défaitisme dans la voix et le regard du jeune garçon et ne sut quoi répondre.

« Alors… Parle-moi de ta ville hors Noel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne la verrais que durant cette période. Ca me permettrait de l'imaginer autrement. »

« Bah…. Au printemps, on a la fête des fleurs… Avec un concours de jardin fleuri. L'été c'est des jeux d'eau qui sont organisés sur la plage, c'est plutôt cool. Et à l'automne, toute la ville se transforme en film d'horreur, ça, ça fait flipper ! »

« Tu en parles avec un entrain qui donne envie de découvrir tout ça. Tu as la chance, malgré l'aspect perdu de Storybrooke, d'avoir une ville dynamique qui organise pleins de choses. »

« Ouais, si vous le dites… »

« A New-York, les choses sembles être mieux mais… Personne ne se connait vraiment. On organise des choses… mais personne ne partage des moments. »

« Ouais… »

« Je te le dis : tu as de la chance. » sourit Regina « Alors… Comme ça, tu as construit cette cabane ? »

« Ouais. Elle est cool hein ?! »

« Carrément ! Tu as du en mettre du temps. »

« On m'a aidé. »

« Ta maman c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. »

« Elle a l'air cool ta mère. »

« Elle l'est. » dit-il, visiblement fier « Elle est courageuse et forte ! »

Regina était amusée de l'enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère. Si seulement elle avait eu ce même engouement pour sa mère.

« Tu reveux un gâteau ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

Ils partagèrent encore quelques gâteaux et entamèrent quelques sujets avant que la fraicheur de la fin de journée ne se rappelle à leur bon souvenir « Henry, il commence à faire nuit et… »

« Oh zut, je vais être en retard ! Je dois y aller ! »

« Tu vas rentrer seul chez toi ? »

« Bah oui. »

« Non, non, non. Je vais te raccompagner. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Henry haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas l'angoisse de la jeune femme : tout le monde se connaissait et lui-même connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se proposa de le ramener, même à pied.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes quand Regina se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier résidentiel assez huppé, alignant de superbes maisons aux façades impeccables et aux jardins entretenus.

« C'est… C'est ici que tu habites ? »

« Ouaip ! C'est là ! » dit-il en pointant le doigt vers une maison aux murs bleus et aux boiseries blanches. Une belle maison cossue qu'il était extrêmement rare de voir à New-York. Ils passèrent le petit portillon blanc et à peine eurent-ils entamé l'allée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec vigueur et une voix s'éleva soudain « Henry ! » Regina releva le visage et se figea : une tornade blonde se rua sur eux et attrapa Henry par le col « T'as vu l'heure ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! » Puis soudain, la jeune femme se figea à son tour « Vous ? »

« Vous ?! Miss… Swan ? »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon fils ? »

« Votre… fils ? Henry est votre fils ?! » s'étonna Regina

« Tu la connais maman ? Tu sais c'est la journaliste qui vient de New-York. »

« Ouais… Je sais… » grinça la jolie blonde « Rentre Henry, va te préparer, on part dans pas longtemps. »

Le petit garçon courba le dos « Okay… » puis il se tourna vers Regina « On se voit au sapin ?! »

« Bien sûr. » sourit Regina qui garda son sourire jusqu'à ce que Henry ne soit plus en vue. Elle fixa Emma d'un visage neutre « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous ayez un enfant. Et encore moins un enfant comme Henry. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Il est charmant et poli. »

« Ah ah, très drôle, vraiment. »

Un silence gênant s'installa alors avant que la voix d'Henry ne s'élève de la maison « Maman ! »

« Je dois y aller. »

« … »

« On se voit au sapin j'imagine… Pour votre… truc. »

Regina serra la mâchoire et esquissa un sourire poli avant de faire demi-tour : elle n'y croyait pas : cette horrible femme bourrue et sans vergogne était la mère d'un petite garçon charmant et affectueux. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle repensa aux diverses interactions avec elle et elle frissonna : c'était une coïncidence étrange mais providentielle : cette femme qui devait être une des héroïnes de son reportage s'avérait être mère de famille. Cela aurait pu être un caillou dans sa chaussure mais en y repensant, elle savait que la présence d'un enfant dans une romance pouvait être un atout de poids.

Elle sourit alors : oui, définitivement, elle avait de la chance… Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Désolée de l'heure tardive, mais aujourd'hui a été compliqué : ma connexion internet et moi on est fâché en ce moment XD **

**En tout cas, merci de cet accueil chaleureux ! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise !**

**J'espère que la suite en fera tout autant !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

« C'est mon amie. »

Voilà ce que répondit Henry lorsque sa mère lui demanda ce qu'il faisait avec Regina Mills.

« Ton amie ? T'es au courant qu'elle a au moins 20 ans de plus… Et encore, avec ces stars de la télé, on ne sait jamais… »

« Arrête, elle est gentille. »

« Tu parles… »

« Maman…" grogna Henry « Arrête. »

« Quoi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle si tard ? »

« Je l'ai croisé sur la plage. »

« Hm hm…. »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel « Je vois pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, elle est cool ! Et elle vient de New-York ! »

Emma connaissait l'envie d'ailleurs de son fils. Ce dernier avait développé ces derniers temps, une passion pour les grandes villes, une envie de voir autre chose que les maisons cossues de Storybrooke. Il voulait respirer autre chose que les odeurs de poissons des docks. Elle pouvait comprendre, elle aussi avait eu, en son temps, l'envie de voir autre chose. Evidemment, elle en était vite revenue. Elle aurait aimé que son fils ne développe pas cet esprit aventurier et qu'il ne désire rien d'autre que de rester près de sa mère, dans sa petite ville du Maine. Elle aurait pu lui dire de faire comme elle : d'aller voir le monde et qu'il en reviendrait si blasé qu'il ne désirerait rien d'autre finalement que de rester à Storybrooke. Mais elle avait peur qu'il aime bien trop la ville et ne veuille y rester… Elle ne supporterait pas.

Et si sa lubie était temporairement passée, l'arrivée de cette Regina Mills, faisait miroiter de nouveau des envies d'évasion à son fils, ce qui la perturbait un tantinet. Déjà que l'arrivée de cette new-yorkaise ne lui plaisait guère, si en plus elle plaisait à son fils…

« Maman, je dois vraiment porter ça ?! »

« Tu fais partie de la famille royale mon fils. » ironisa Emma « Sérieusement : tu sais que tes grands-parents aiment que tu sois bien apprêté lors d'événements comme celui-ci. »

« Ouais… »

« Allez, hauts les cœurs ! Allons illuminer notre beau sapin ! »

Henry sourit et Emma fut satisfaite car même si son fils était plus intelligent que la moyenne, le faisant passer son enfance plus rapidement que la normale, elle savait que ces instants festifs le ramenaient directement à l'état de petit garçon passionné. Même s'il avait des envies d'ailleurs, il restait son petit prince.

C'est à pied qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à la grande place où un immense sapin trônait près d'un kiosque. Regina et Peter étaient là, caméra en main. La foule se massa autour du sapin, se tournant vers le kiosque et soudain les Nolan apparurent. Des applaudissements retentirent, Regina haussa un sourcil avant que le micro ne grésille

« Filme. » ordonna Regina à Peter

La mairesse s'approcha alors et prit le micro « Bonsoir mes chers concitoyens. Nous sommes réunis une nouvelle fois pour illuminer notre belle ville de Storybrooke. Je me dois de remercier avant tout Marco pour ce magnifique sapin qu'il nous a gracieusement offert. » Les gens applaudirent puis elle reprit son discours « Cette année encore les fêtes de Noel s'annoncent grandioses mais aussi et surtout chaleureuses. Car, comme tous les ans, Storybrooke met en avant la solidarité, l'amitié et la bonne humeur pour offrir aux habitants, et aux visiteurs extérieurs, des festivités extraordinaires. » Elle se tourna alors vers le sapin « Cette année le sapin fut décoré par l'école élémentaire et les sœurs du couvent. Et cette année encore, c'est un enfant qui aura le privilège d'allumer les lumières. Charlie… »

Elle tendit la main vers une petite fille dont le visage était étoilé de tâches de rousseur. Des applaudissements retentirent de nouveau et la mairesse laissa place à la petite qui attrapa un énorme levier en forme de sucre d'orge qu'elle tira vers elle et, en quelques secondes, la place, le sapin et les devantures des magasins se parèrent de mille feux multicolores.

Même si Regina avait l'habitude du sapin au Rockfeller Center, elle devait bien admettre que celui-ci n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier : il faisait au moins vingt mètres de haut, si ce n'était plus, et était paré de décorations aussi raffinées que colorées : des guirlandes, des boules, des sujets, certains faits mains, et des poinsettias habillaient cet immense arbre de Noel.

Soudain, les habitants allumèrent une bougie et, comme des lucioles, les petites flammes semblaient danser autour du sapin, planant au dessus de la foule. Elle scanna la foule et reconnut quelques visages, y compris celui d'Emma qui semblait heureuse et l'air serein. A ses cotés, elle reconnut le propriétaire du restaurant, dont le nom lui échappait. Elle sourit alors et tapa l'épaule de son assistant :

« Filme ça hein. » lança Regina, apeurée de perdre une telle scène.

Peter ne répondit pas mais sa caméra était constamment braquée sur le public, et le sapin, et les enfants dont les yeux pétillaient d'admiration pour cet arbre. Regina même semblait presque touchée par cette chose qu'on appelait magie de Noel.

Soudain elle sentit qu'on lui tirait sur la manche. Elle baissa le regard et trouva celui d'Henry, son visage au bout de nez rougit par le froid « Il est beau hein ?! »

« Magnifique. »

« Avec ma classe on a participé, on a fait quelques décorations qu'on a mis dans le sapin. »

« Ah oui ? Vous faites beaucoup de choses pour Noel avec ton école. »

« Ouais… Y'a une parade qu'on fait aussi… »

« En quoi ça consiste ? »

« Y'a des commerçants qui font leur char… Et les classes aussi font le leur. »

« Le votre est prêt ? »

« Presque. » sourit-il

« Henry ! »

Le petit garçon et Regina se retournèrent à l'unisson pour voir Emma fendre la foule jusqu'à eux « Hey, je te cherche depuis 10 minutes déjà ! »

« Je discutais. » répondit-il simplement

Emma jeta un œil vers Regina avant de tendre la main vers son fils « Ouais bah… On y va. »

« Mais maman… »

« Henry ! Tes grands-parents nous attendent au Granny's. »

« Regina peut venir ? »

Emma se figea « Oh euh… »

« Non Henry, j'imagine que ce sont des retrouvailles familiales. »

« Bah nan, ils vont faire un petit discours avant qu'on partage tous un lait de poule, c'est toujours comme ça. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Attendez… » Elle fixa Henry « Tes grands-parents… »

« Ouais, c'est le shérif et la mairesse de la ville. »

Regina se tourna vers Emma « Vos parents sont Mary Margaret et David Nolan ?! »

« Le monde est p'tit hein… » railla Emma en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches « Bon on y va Henry ? »

« Les gens de la ville se réunissent au Granny's, vous n'avez qu'à venir. »

Regina sourit « Avec plaisir. Ca sera l'occasion de parler aux habitants et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vos traditions. »

« Chouette ! » s'enthousiasma le petit garçon tandis que sa mère grimaça légèrement avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent

« Je prends la caméra ? »

« Evidemment. Mais soyons discrets. Il faut que cela reste naturel. On sait très bien que devant les caméras les gens se comportent différemment. Nous devons capturer un moment vrai et unique. »

« Ok, je prends la plus petite alors. J'arrive, le temps de changer de caméra. »

« Très bien, on s'y retrouve. »

* * *

Regina suivit le flot des habitants, la plupart se dirigeant vers le Granny's, plus décoré que jamais pour l'occasion. Le restaurant était bondé, Regina eut un mal de chien à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir où elle retrouva Emma et Henry, ce dernier buvant avidement une tasse de lait de poule « Oh Regina ! Vous devez gouter ça ! Granny fait le meilleur du Maine. »

Regina s'amusa de la moustache de lait formée au dessus de sa lèvre. Moustache qui disparut du revers de sa main.

« Oui, je n'en doute pas. »

« Henry Swan, lève le pied sur le lait de poule. J'en connais un qui va passer la nuit à faire des allers et retours aux toilettes. »

« … »

Henry Swan… pensa Regina, c'était logique, Emma Swan était sa mère. Mais pourquoi ne portait-elle pas le même nom que ses parents ? A moins qu'elle n'ait été mariée…

« Regina ? »

« Hm Quoi ? Pardon je… j'étais dans mes pensées… »

« Je vous demandais si vous en vouliez un. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit-elle

« Ruby ! Un verre s'il te plait ! » hurla-t-il dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Ruby arriva alors et tendit une chope remplie à Regina « Hey salut… »

Regina sourit « Bonsoir. »

« Je sais pas si je vous l'ai dis mais… J'ai adoré notre diner. »

« C'était agréable en effet. » Puis Regina vit Peter arriver « Veuillez m'excuser. » puis elle s'éloigna, laissant Ruby aux cotés d'Emma

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Quoi _ça _? »

« Ce truc entre toi et la new-yorkaise ? Me dis pas que tu l'as branchée ?! »

« On a juste diné ensemble hier. »

« Carrément… »

« Arrête, tu vas pas me dire qu'elle est pas regardable ?! »

Emma se tourna vers Henry « Va retrouver tes amis, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas. »

« Okay, okayyy… » soupira-t-il

Emma se tourna de nouveau vers Ruby « Et t'as l'intention de faire quoi hein ? »

« On peut s'amuser, c'est pas interdit. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? Je veux dire, elle va rester quelques jours et repartir dans sa grande ville. Elle en aura plus rien à foutre de toi. »

Ruby sourit « Hey, c'est pas parce que ça t'est arrivé à toi, que c'est ce qui se passe tout le temps. En plus, je ne cherche pas l'amour de ma vie. J'te l'ai dis, je m'amuse. »

« Fais gaffe quand même… »

« T'es tellement sur la défensive qu'on a l'impression que t'es jalouse. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Bah quoi… Ca serait définitivement ton type… » lança Ruby « Et je suis loin d'être exclusive. »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dis : j'ai déjà donné, merci. »

« Ca te ferait pas de mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, que tu te dévergondes un peu, même si c'est avec Killian. »

« Comment ça « même si » ? Killian est gentil. »

« Oh ça c'est clair, il est gentil, serviable, gentleman… Il est chiant oui. » souffla Ruby « Cette Regina… Elle a du caractère, elle est piquante. Je parie qu'on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec elle… »

« Tu sais même pas si elle est… »

« Elle l'est. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Définitivement. »

« Ah oui… » Emma chercha et trouva Regina dans la foule : elle n'avait pourtant pas le profil et d'habitude, elle savait les reconnaitre. Regina semblait trop propre sur elle et trop centrée sur sa personne pour imaginer qu'elle puisse tenir à quelqu'un d'autre que son égo. C'était un mystère et le fait qu'elle se rapproche aussi facilement de Ruby ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Hey Emma… La reluque pas comme ça, chasse gardée ! » s'amusa Ruby

« T'es con, tu le sais ça ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire alors, ce qui attira l'attention de Regina, un peu plus loin dans la salle « Il va falloir que j'entreprenne une mission de rapprochement. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Peter

« Si je me cible sur elle et ce Killian, je vais devoir mettre de l'eau dans mon vin. Elle semble très proche de cette Ruby. »

« Ca tombe bien, il semblerait que cette Ruby, justement, veuille être proche de vous. » ironisa-t-il

Regina le fusilla du regard mais, en un sens, il n'avait pas tort : elle pourrait se servir de Ruby pour approcher et amadouer Emma. La seule chose qui pourrait jouer en la défaveur était le timing. : elle devait jongler entre le montage de son reportage et faire du social avec les habitants, le tout sous à peine une dizaine de jours…

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Vous rêvez ? »

« Non, je réfléchis. »

« A quoi ? »

« A une stratégie. Il va falloir être efficace. »

Peter sourit « Nous le serons. Vous êtes Regina Mills. »

La belle brune sourit alors « Certes. » soudain son regard tomba sur Henry : oui, il était la clé. Si elle devait se rapprocher d'Emma, elle devait mettre le garçonnet dans sa poche, ce qui serait aisé, ce dernier étant déjà tout acquis à sa cause.

* * *

Des chants, des rires et des lumières, voilà comment Regina pourrait qualifier le reste de la soirée : après avoir parlé avec quelques habitants et avoir filmé les réactions des habitants, Regina décida qu'il était temps qu'elle quitte ce restaurant bien trop bondé pour elle. Après avoir dis au revoir à Peter, elle se rendit de nouveau au pied de l'immense sapin pour le contempler de nouveau : voir les détails des sujets décoratifs, et apprécier le calme d'une place vide.

Puis, elle entendit une voix résonner, une voix masculine « T'es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Je serais discret tu sais… »

« J'imagine mais ça serait mieux. »

« Emma, ça fait une paire de semaines maintenant, on pourrait lui dire. »

« Tu le prends pour un débile ? Henry est au courant pour nous… Enfin quoiqu'il y est entre nous, il s'en doute fortement. »

« Il en pense quoi ? »

« Il en pense rien. On en a pas vraiment discuté. »

« Alors si tout va bien, on attend quoi ? »

« Killian… Ecoute… Henry et moi on a toujours vécu seul. Son père nous a lâché alors qu'il était même pas né. Je crois qu'il n'a plus vraiment confiance. Et je t'avouerais que je suis assez sur la défensive moi-même. »

« T'attends quoi de nous ? De moi ? »

« D'être patient. C'est compliqué… »

« Ouais… T'as de la chance d'être toi tu sais. »

Un rire cristallin retentit avant qu'un court instant de silence ne laisse imaginer un baiser en toute discrétion. Regina détourna alors son attention pour aller s'asseoir sous le kiosque décoré pour l'occasion de guirlandes vertes et rouges et de poinsettias. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et huma l'air iodé charrié du port jusqu'ici. Il était étrange de voir qu'elle s'y était accoutumée si vite.

« Le bordel de la grande ville vous manque ? »

Regina sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Emma, bras croisés, adossée à l'un des piliers du kiosque. Elle se redressa « Peut-être. » répondit-elle en souriant « Miss Swan, puis-je vous parler ? »

Regina se poussa légèrement sur le banc, invitant ainsi Emma à s'asseoir à ses cotés, ce que la jolie blonde fit.

« Alors, vous devez bien vous marrez à notre sapin… Quand on voit celui au Rockfeller… »

« Ce n'est pas comparable, et pour être franche, celui-ci est bien plus beau. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée… »

« Obligée de ? »

« De faire comme si c'était intéressant. »

« Pourquoi dénigrez-vous tant votre ville ? »

« Je ne la dénigre pas. Je sais simplement ce que pense des gens de grandes villes comme New-York, lorsqu'ils débarquent ici. »

« … »

« Vous… Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Je tenais à m'excuser de l'antipathie que je semble faire naitre en vous, bien que je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. »

« … »

Regina ne devait pas laisser s'échapper ce bref instant où elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se connecter à Emma. Elle sourit alors, elle venait de trouver le sujet qui accrocherait la jolie blonde « Henry est vraiment un petit garçon exceptionnel. »

« Oui, il l'est. » se radoucit Emma

« En tant que mère, vous devez être fière. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il travaille bien à l'école, il est serviable. J'aimerais me dire que c'est grâce à moi… La vérité est que je n'ai guère été présente les premières années de sa vie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Emma inspira « Avant d'être la femme respectable que je suis, j'ai fais des conneries, beaucoup de conneries, étant môme. Dans ma phase rebelle, j'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes… Et j'ai fais de la taule. »

« Vous avez fais de la prison ?! » s'étonna Regina

« C'était y'a une éternité, mais j'ai accouché en prison et Henry a été confié à mes parents. Je n'en ai eu la garde que plus tard… »

Regina était surprise qu'Emma se confie si vite alors qu'elle la regardait avec dédain une heure plus tôt. Elle imaginait qu'Henry était derrière tout ça, et cela l'arrangeait.

« J'ai noté que vous n'aviez pas le même nom de famille que vos parents… »

« J'ai été marié… Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça… »

« ? »

« Les conneries qu'on peut faire à Vegas quand on a un coup dans le nez… Ca craint. »

« Oh je vois… C'est le père d'Henry ? »

« Yep… » Emma inspira « On s'est rencontré quand j'avais 16 ans. L'école ne m'intéressait guère et mes parents me saoulaient. Pour eux, tout était beau, tout était facile : ils avaient toujours vécu ici et cette ville était entièrement acquise à leur cause. Moi je voyais ce bled comme une prison… Alors je m'en suis échappée. »

« Mais vous y êtes revenue… »

« J'ai gouté la grande ville et ça ne m'a apporté que des emmerdes. »

« … »

« Je suis revenue ici la queue entre les jambes et mes parents ont été aussi géniaux que j'ai pu être une vraie garce avec eux… Je ne les méritais clairement pas. »

« Que s'est-il passé avec le père d'Henry ? »

« Après s'être mariés à l'arrache à Vegas, on a voyagé, vivant d'amour, d'eau fraiche et de petits larcins : des vols, des arnaques… On a atterri à New-York pour, selon ses dires, le coup du siècle, celui qui nous sortirait de la merde… »

« Mais ça n'a pas été le cas… »

« Pas vraiment. Je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte et ça a été la douche froide… Il m'a demandé d'avorter parce que sinon, toujours selon lui, le bébé nous ralentirait. J'ai refusé… Un matin je me suis réveillée et il n'était plus là. Pas un mot, rien. Je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette foutue chambre d'hôtel avec seulement 50$ en poche. J'étais jeune et trop fière pour revenir chez moi… Alors j'ai erré en allant de refuge en refuge, mangeant grâce aux associations… J'ai volé pour revendre… Mais je me suis fais prendre. J'ai fais un an de prison. »

« Vos parents… »

« Mes parents ont tout de suite été mis au courant, et ils sont restés près de Boston pour venir me voir le plus possible. Puis j'ai accouché. J'avais le choix de le mettre à l'adoption mais… Quand je l'ai tenu, je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Mais je ne pouvais pas le garder en prison. Mes parents ont proposé d'en avoir la garde temporaire. J'ai fini ma peine et je suis revenue ici. »

« Comment passer d'ex taularde à adjointe du shérif ? »

« Comme vous l'imaginez : avoir une mère mairesse et un père shérif m'a aidé. J'aurais pu y aller au piston, mais mes parents m'ont posé un ultimatum : ils me promettaient un poste sûr ici à condition que j'obtienne un diplôme. Ils ont gardé Henry le temps que je finisse mes études. Lorsque je suis revenue à Storybrooke, j'avais un diplôme de droit. J'ai accepté l'offre de mon père d'être son adjointe. J'ai économisé et lorsque j'ai eu assez, je me suis payée ma maison et j'ai récupéré Henry. Mais c'était loin d'être gagné… J'étais une quasi inconnue pour lui. Je l'ai récupéré un peu avant ses 4 ans. J'ai tout loupé avec lui : ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots… Sa première rentrée. Mais il avait bien plus de connexion avec ma mère qu'avec moi. Il ne dormait pas chez moi, il refusait de manger une fois sur deux… C'était compliqué. »

« On ne dirait pas en vous voyant tous les deux aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ça reste assez conflictuel. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je sens qu'Henry vous apprécie et lorsqu'il me voit râler contre vous… Il a certainement l'impression que c'est encore une raison pour qu'on ne soit pas d'accord et qu'on rentre en conflit. Vous savez du genre « _De toute manière, tu détestes tout ce que j'aime. Je suis né pour que tu me pourrisses la vie_ » blablabla… »

« Oui je vois. » sourit Regina « Et donc vous êtes venue ici pour… faire amende honorable ? »

« Pour m'excuser de ma rudesse. Je crois que j'ai fais un amalgame entre les new-yorkais en général, mon abruti d'ex et… vous. »

« Les gens de la ville ne sont pas tous des abrutis. »

« Oui voilà. Henry m'a fait comprendre que j'avais été plus que malpolie envers vous. »

« Vous n'aimez pas l'idée que je fasse un reportage sur votre ville. »

« Disons que ça permettrait dans un sens de faire connaitre un peu plus la ville, d'amener des touristes et faire marcher les commerces. »

« Mais… »

« Mais ça pourrait aussi attirer des rapaces… Qui peuvent profiter de la crédulité des gens d'ici. »

« Mon but n'est pas de faire de Storybrooke le nouveau Disneyland. Je veux juste rendre hommage aux efforts des habitants de cette ville à fêter Noel. »

« … »

« Je sais que j'ai votre confiance à acquérir encore… Mais je suis persévérante. » sourit Regina

Emma ne répondit rien et resta là, quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de se lever « Bon, il est tard, mon fils m'attend. A plus tard miss Mills. »

« A demain miss Swan. »

La jolie blonde s'éloigna sous le regard curieux de Regina : finalement les choses seraient-elles plus simples ? Maintenant qu'elle avait Henry avec elle et que les choses s'étaient aplanies avec Emma, elle devait persévérer sans oublier son objectif principal : son reportage.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à sa chambre, elle ne trouva pas de suite le sommeil. Elle commença à faire son montage, admirant les images prises par Peter. Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il était doué et savait capter les émotions sur les visages. Elle stoppa l'image lorsque le visage d'Emma apparut, le nez en l'air, admirant le sapin illuminé. Ses yeux pétillaient et un léger sourire en coin se dessinait. Malgré son caractère assez désagréable, il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait du charme : ses longues boucles blondes, ses yeux émeraude, son nez retroussé et ses lèvres joliment dessinées. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle admirait Emma via son écran. Et quand elle le comprit, elle secoua la tête avant de fermer son ordinateur et de s'engouffrer dans son lit.

Elle le savait, elle jouait un jeu dangereux. A trop vouloir se rapprocher, elle pourrait finir par se prendre les pieds dans la toile qu'elle avait elle-même tissée. Elle s'endormit ce soir là l'esprit embrouillé mais avec une ligne de conduite bien précise. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, elle ne devait plus perdre de temps.

* * *

Et le lendemain n'avait été qu'une succession d'interviews et de prises de vue des rues et commerces de la ville : les différentes vitrines, les décorations, les ressentis des habitants. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi qu'elle reçut un appel impromptu :

« _Hey miss je-fais-un-carton-avec-mon-reportage, comment va ?_ »

« Lena… Y'avait longtemps. »

«_ Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, vu que, visiblement, toi tu n'en donnes pas._ »

« Je ne suis partie que depuis 3 jours. »

" _Oui, mais trois dans le Maine… Ca compte double non ?_ »

Regina gloussa « Idiote. »

«_ Alors ? Comment ça se présente ?_ »

« Bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé. »

« _Ah oui ? En tout cas, je peux te dire que Storybrooke a conquis le cœur des téléspectateurs_. »

« Vraiment ? »

« _Vraiment. Elle ressemble à ces petites villes typiques des Etats-Unis que l'on peut voir dans les films. Les habitants sont attachants, surtout cette petite vieille qui tient le restau là._ »

« Granny. »

«_ Oui c'est ça ! Elle est bien rigolote elle. Et y'a sa petite-fille… Une véritable bombe sexuelle paumée dans un champ du Maine. Elle se ferait tellement plus d'argent et de notoriété si elle se pointait à New-York._ »

« Surement. » sourit Regina « Même si je n'ai pas souvenir qu'elle ait évoqué son envie d'ailleurs. »

« _Et comment ça se passe avec ton apprenti ?_ »

« Peter ? Il est doué malgré son jeune âge. »

« _Alors, tant mieux, tout semble aller pour le mieux._ »

« Oui. Parle-moi des retombées de l'émission. »

« _Elle est plus que populaire. Les gens suivent à million les différentes villes et, selon les sondages, Storybrooke est dans le trio de tête._ »

« Génial. »

« _Alors, tu as accroché un couple phare ?_ »

« C'est possible. »

«_ Fais quand même gaffe…_ »

« Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Cette ville est juste un job, après Noel tout ce dont je me souviendrais d'elle c'est le mea culpa qu'elle m'aura apporté. »

« _On verra si ça tient toujours dans une dizaine de jours._ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que quelques jours changent ? »

« _On ne sait jamais… Le coup de foudre, une tempête de neige, un typhon… Que sais-je._ »

« N'importe quoi… »

« _En attendant les fêtes approchent et tu as trouvé un moyen de ne pas les fêter une nouvelle fois_. »

« Je joins l'utile à l'agréable… Enfin le presque agréable. »

« _Quelle est la prochaine étape ?_ »

« Ils font un défilé de char fait maison, notamment par les enfants, dans la rue principale de la ville. »

« _Ca a l'air passionnant._ » ricana Lena «_ Bon je te laisse à tes occupations._ »

Lena raccrocha et Regina soupira : les attentes étaient grandes. Si l'émission marchait tant que ça et que Storybrooke était déjà dans les favoris, avait-elle, finalement, besoin de ce couple phare ? Ou, au contraire, pouvait-elle enfoncer le clou et distancer les autres définitivement ? C'était un risque à prendre…

* * *

Il était étonnant de voir avec quelle facilité Regina se repérait à présent. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'auberge, c'est presque mécaniquement qu'elle se dirigea vers le Granny's. Les minutes qui suivirent, et Regina ne le savait pas encore, changeraient sa vie pour toujours :

Tandis qu'elle arrivait devant le restaurant, une petite voix qu'elle commençait à connaitre l'appela de l'autre coté de la rue.

« Regina ! »

La jolie burne eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'Henry courut vers sa direction. Le cœur de Regina s'accéléra alors tandis qu'une voiture roulait dans leur direction.

« Henry stop ! »

Le petit garçon eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le bruit qu'il fut plaqué au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« HENRY ! » hurla Emma qui venait de sortir en trombe du restaurant en entendant les pneus crisser. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit son fils au sol, le corps de Regina protégeant le sien.

Les clients et quelques passants se ruèrent vers eux mais Emma les poussa pour se retrouver à genoux devant eux « Henry ! »

Le petit garçon semblait totalement hébété mais sain et sauf « Maman, je… Je vais bien… »

Emma se tourna vers une Regina surprise et presque choquée « Regina, ça va ? Regina ? »

La belle brune se tourna vers Emma « Tout va bien…. Henry ça va ? »

Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle « Merci… Vous… Vous m'avez sauvé. »

Henry se releva, puis Emma aida Regina à faire de même « Merci, merci beaucoup. »

Sans réfléchir, et certainement parce que le soulagement prit le pas, Emma la serra dans ses bras pendant de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de s'éloigner, quelque peu gênée « Mer… Merci… » balbutia-t-elle

« C'est normal. »

Et lorsqu'elle se releva, Emma vit son genou ensanglanté « Vous êtes blessée ! »

« Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. »

« Il faut soigner ça ! » insista la jolie blonde

« Elle a raison, venez, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut au restaurant. » assura Granny

« Je vous assure, tout va bien, vraiment. L'important est qu'Henry aille bien. »

« Venez. » lança Emma, faisant ainsi la sourde oreille.

Elle la prit par le bras et, devant une foule aussi admirative que stupéfaite, elles rentrèrent dans le Granny's où la vieille femme les conduisit dans l'arrière boutique.

« Tenez j'ai tout ici. »

« Merci je m'en occupe. » assura Emma

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

« Vous avez sauvé mon fils, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » puis elle se tourna vers lui « Toi, jeune homme, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite explication sur les règles en ville et la sécurité routière. »

« … »

Son ton s'adoucit, voyant son fils n'être obnubilé que par le sang sur le genou de Regina

« Hey, tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Que tu offres à Regina un bon chocolat chaud cannelle. T'en dis quoi ? »

Henry resta muet avant que Regina ne lui prenne la main « Ca me ferait extrêmement plaisir, vraiment. »

Il opina avant de sortir de la remise, laissant sa mère et Regina seules « Ok, enlevez votre collant. »

« Excusez-moi ?! »

« Il faut nettoyer. De toute manière, il est foutu. »

Regina hésita un moment avant d'imaginer qu'Emma ne la laisserait pas sortir quoiqu'il arrive. Elle soupira alors avant de lever légèrement sa jupe « Vous pouvez… »

« Quoi ? Oh oui, évidemment, désolée… »

Emma se tourna et entendit quelques froissements de vêtements avant que Regina ne se racle la gorge, signe qu'Emma pouvait se tourner.

« Ouais, c'est pas joli… » constata Emma avant de prendre une compresse et du sérum physiologique. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le haut du mollet de Regina, cette dernière frissonna « Désolée, j'ai les mains froides… »

« No… Non, non, c'est… rien. » balbutia Regina, qui semblait bien trop remuée par ce toucher opportun.

Emma procéda au nettoyage de la plaie méticuleusement, avec autant d'attention que s'il s'agissait de son fils. Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant régna entre elles, Emma posant délicatement ses mains sur la jambe de Regina, cette dernière essayant de calmer le malaise mais aussi les battements de son cœur.

« Ok… Ca semble pas mal. » lança Emma, satisfaite, en se relevant

« Merci. »

« Vous avez sauvé mon fils. »

« A vrai dire, c'est un peu ma faute s'il a traversé sans regarder… »

« Il sait très bien les règles. Il a pris un risque inutile qui aurait pu être grave pour lui ou pour vous. »

« Il ne faut pas le blâmer, il est encore jeune. »

« Ouais… Je suis parfois dure avec lui… En étant mère célibataire et en plus fille de la mairesse, je me dois d'avoir une conduite irréprochable et mon fils aussi. Ses actions retombent sur la famille, les miennes aussi. Et puis, on a beau dire mais… Les apparences comptent beaucoup. »

« C'est un lourd fardeau pour une jeune femme, alors je n'imagine même pas sur les épaules d'un petite garçon de 10ans. »

« C'est une des seules garanties que j'ai pour que tout se passe bien, même quand je suis à coté de la plaque avec lui… »

« Je n'ai pas d'enfant mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas évident. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'on ne toque à la porte « Le chocolat est prêt ! » lança la petite voix d'Henry

« On arrive ! » sourit Emma

Et quand elles sortirent de la remise, tous les yeux furent braqués sur Regina. Cette dernière fut soudainement gênée de cette attention excessive, et Emma le sentit « Vous êtes une héroïne. »

« Ah oui ? »

« La Sauveuse. »

« La Sauveuse ? » gloussa Regina

« Ma sauveuse ! » sourit Henry en lui tendant la tasse fumante « Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du courir comme ça… »

« Ce n'est rien, mais ta mère a raison, il va falloir revoir quelques bases. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire « Et si on s'asseyait ?! » lança Emma

Assis à une table, Regina en profita pour poser quelques questions supplémentaires à Emma sur la ville. Puis la clochette de l'entrée résonna et Killian entra dans le restaurant. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Regina sentit Emma se tendre légèrement, et encore plus lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers eux.

« Hey Swan ! » Il se tourna vers Henry « Salut mon pote ! »

Mais Henry, après avoir esquissé un léger sourire, replongea son nez dans sa tasse, semblant désintéressé de l'arrivée du jeune homme.

« Salut Killian… » maugréa Emma

« On se voit ce soir ? »

Regina se sentit soudainement de trop et mal à l'aise, se tortillant sur son siège.

« Oh euh… J'en sais rien… »

« Non, tu peux pas. » répondit naturellement Henry, tandis qu'il finissait sa tasse, devant les regards interloqués de Killian, Emma et Regina

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

« Ce soir, y'a Regina. »

La jolie brune se figea et écarquilla les yeux, fixant Henry avec stupeur

« Regina ? »

« Miss Mills. » répondit Henry en pointant du doigt la jeune femme « La journaliste. Maman l'a invité à diner parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Ah oui ? Carrément. »

« J'ai failli me faire renverser, mais Regina était là et m'a sauvé. »

« Eh bah… Quelle histoire. »

Regina aurait voulu creuser un trou et s'y terrer. Killian, lui, interrogea alors Emma du regard et la jolie blonde se racla la gorge avant de se redresser « Il a raison. » Regina se tourna vers elle, interloquée « Je… J'ai invité Regina à diner… Pour la remercier. »

« Ah je vois… On se voit demain alors ? »

« Oui, certainement. » sourit poliment Emma

Killian s'éloigna, visiblement déçu, et soudain Regina brisa le silence devenu pesant et gênant « Vous… Il suffisait de lui dire non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée d'inventer cette histoire. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui avoir dit non ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil vers son fils, dont le regard insistant ne laissait que très peu de choix à sa mère concernant ce diner « Henry a raison, il a, visiblement, bien plus de manières que moi : je vous dois au moins un diner. Je ne prêtant pas être LA cuisinière du siècle mais je tiens sincèrement à faire ce geste. »

« Je… »

« Acceptez Regina ! » supplia Henry

Et lorsqu'elle vit sa moue boudeuse, elle sourit doucement « Très bien. »

« Yes ! » s'enjoua-t-il

« Alors… C'est parti ! » lança Emma

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

« A moins que vous ayez quelque chose d'autre à faire ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Emma sourit, se leva, Henry à sa suite et Regina suivit le mouvement. Emma invita Regina à monter en voiture et c'est donc durant quelques minutes, le trajet le plus étrange que Regina eut fait depuis longtemps : Emma chantant à tue-tête avec Henry sur « _Trouble_ » de Pink, prêtant à peine attention à l'environnement. Mais, si elle devait être sincère avec elle-même, Regina était amusée de cette situation et intriguée par cette jolie blonde au passé tumultueux. Elle devait creuser encore sa relation avec ce Killian et voir s'il y avait une possibilité que Noel les rapproche… Même s'il avait semblé que l'arrivée du jeune homme au restaurant n'avait pas ravi plus que ça Emma.

« On est arrivé. Miss Mills ? »

« Hm ? Oh pardon, j'étais… Dans mes pensées. »

Elle sortit et suivit Emma jusqu'à l'intérieur. La maison était assez cossue et bien entretenue. On avait à peine l'impression qu'un petit garçon de 10 ans vivait là… Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans le salon et que l'on voit les consoles de jeux, les DVD et une pile de jeux de société.

« Ouais, on adore jouer… A toutes sortes de jeux. » s'expliqua Emma

« Je vois ça. »

« On est très famille. Mes parents prennent toujours une journée dans la semaine, malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés, pour venir ici et passer du temps avec leur petit-fils. »

« Je comprends et c'est louable de leur part. »

« Ils l'ont élevé… Le cordon est dur à couper et j'ai du me battre pour me faire ma place en tant que mère aux yeux de mon fils mais aussi aux yeux de ma propre mère. Avec toutes les crasses que je leur ai faites, ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de douter de moi. »

« Je peux comprendre. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'enfant. »

« Non. »

« Hm… Célibataire ? »

Regina la fixa, amusée « Intéressée ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Curieuse. Je cherche juste à me renseigner sur la nouvelle venue. Défaut professionnel surement. »

« Surement. »

« Miss Mills, vous voulez voir ma chambre ? » lança Henry en haut des escaliers

« Oh euh… Avec plaisir. »

« Tant mieux, ça va me laisser le temps de préparer quelque chose. Des macaronis au fromage ça vous va ? »

« Parfait. » sourit Regina avant de monter les marches, suivant la voix du petit garçon.

Elle entra alors dans l'antre d'un véritable enfant de 10 ans : un lit en forme de voiture de course, des couleurs bleus et ses nuances sur les murs. Des posters des films et séries préférés d'Henry et surtout une belle bibliothèque de livres.

« Tu aimes lire ? »

« J'adore. Surtout les histoires de chevaliers, de dragons et de sorts en tout genre. »

« Intéressant. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'adorais lire aussi des contes fantastiques qui m'emmenaient ailleurs, me faisaient passer pour un sorcière ou une reine… »

« Ouais, moi j'imagine que je suis le plus fort des chevaliers ! Sur un fier destrier blanc. » lança-t-il avec fierté

« J'imagine très bien, et tu serais, à n'en pas douter, un très beau chevalier. »

Henry sourit avec joie et ses yeux pétillèrent alors en s'imaginant galopant vers son château.

« Ca c'est mon préféré ! » lança Henry en prenant un livre sur son étagère « Ca parle d'un jeune garçon qui rêve de devenir chevalier… »

« Oh je ne le connais pas. »

« J'peux te le prêter si tu veux ! »

Regina était conquise par ce petit bonhomme au franc-parler et au regard si expressif. Plongés dans leur discussion, ils n'entendirent pas Emma monter pour venir les chercher. Au contraire, la jolie blonde se fit discrète pour observer leurs interactions. Henry était farouche et quelque peu solitaire. Il avait peu d'amis car différent selon les autres : rat de bibliothèque, surdoué, premier de la classe… Et plus que tout : petit-fils de la mairesse et fils de l'adjoint du shérif.

Emma sourit, attendrie par cette scène : Regina semblait à l'aise avec son fils. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette femme, tandis qu'elle, elle lui avait déballé toute sa vie la veille. Et si Regina s'en servait pour son reportage ? Même si c'était une petite ville, tout le monde ne savait pas forcément les épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée…

Elle préféra chasser cette idée et toqua doucement pour attirer leur attention « C'est prêt. »

« On arrive maman ! »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire complice et la jolie brune se leva, suivie d'Henry et tous les trois redescendirent jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop exigeante. »

« Je mange à l'œil, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Le plat était familial, il était évident que les macaronis seraient mangées tout au long de la semaine, Regina n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de manger autant et surtout de rester aussi longtemps à table, elle qui mangeait sur le pouce ou au restaurant.

« J'ai pas de dessert, désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. Et pour être franche, je suis calée, c'était très bon. Et pourtant, vous preniez des risques. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je suis italienne, les pâtes c'est une religion. »

« Sérieusement ? Mais vous auriez pu me le dire ! »

« Je ne voulais pas vous mettre une pression inutile. » sourit Regina

« Et merde… La honte si j'avais foiré… »

« Mais vous n'avez pas foiré, comme vous dites, donc tout va bien. »

Et quand Emma vit Henry bailler, elle intima l'ordre à son fils d'aller se coucher. Evidemment le petit garçon, trop heureux d'avoir une invitée, grogna de désaccord.

« Hey, souviens-toi demain, tu dois retourner à l'école pour finir le char. »

« Le char ? Ah oui le défilé. » répondit Regina

« Vous serez là ?! » s'enjoua Henry

« Bien sûr. »

Emma se retint de dire que c'était bien plus pour son reportage que pour un intérêt personnel. Au lieu de cela, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils « Allez, dis bonne nuit à Regina et va au lit. »

Le petit garçon opina, se tourna vers la jolie brune et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, il monta à sa chambre. Et tandis qu'Emma commençait à débarrasser, Regina se leva pour l'aider.

« Quoi… Non, non, non, vous êtes l'invitée. »

« S'il vous plait. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Sincèrement, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. »

Emma soupira mais la laissa faire et c'est donc ensemble qu'elles débarrassèrent. Emma transféra le reste des macaronis dans une boite hermétique tandis que Regina vida les déchets dans la poubelle « Miss Swan, je range ça où ? »

« Emma. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelez-moi Emma, c'est moins formel. Miss Swan, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans. »

« Bien, je crois que c'est fairplay… Après tout, vous m'avez appelé par deux fois par mon prénom. » sourit Regina

« Quoi ? »

« Vous l'avez dis pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes avec Henry, et vous l'avez aussi dis lors de… l'incident devant le Granny's. »

Emma réfléchit alors et, comme si les faits venaient de la frapper de plein fouet, écarquilla les yeux presque de terreur « Oh merde, je suis désolée ! C'était… Enfin c'était juste… dans l'affolement. »

« Pas de mal. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, je vous l'assure, il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Alors appelez-moi Emma. » sourit-elle mutinement

Regina, amusée, soupira légèrement « Très bien _Emma_. A condition que vous continuiez avec le mien. »

« Marché conclu _Regina_ ! »

Elles échangèrent un rire avant qu'Henry ne descende en trombe « Maman ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes, surprises, sursautèrent « Henry ? Quoi ? »

« Il neige ! »

Emma sourit soulagée « Tu m'as fais peur, idiot ! Nous sommes début Décembre, ce n'est pas étonnant. » Elle se tourna vers Regina « Ils avaient annoncé une vague de froid. »

« Non, il neige vraiment, regarde ! »

Emma jeta un œil par la fenêtre « Ah ouais, quand même… Merde, c'est bien tombé en deux heures. »

Regina la suivit et, sans faire attention, se rapprocha tant qu'elle se colla au dos d'Emma, pour voir elle aussi par la fenêtre « Houlà… Je ne devrais pas tarder. »

Emma se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec elle « Oups, pardon… » Elle fit un pas sur le coté, les joues rosies par cette soudaine proximité « Je… Je vais vous ramener…. Henry tu restes ici. »

Le petit garçon haussa un sourcil avant de sourire « Ca m'étonnerait que tu ailles bien loin… La neige monte presque jusqu'au milieu des roues. »

Emma, sans un mot, prit son manteau et sortit, sous les yeux inquiets de Regina « Elle ne risque rien ? »

« Oh non, elle risque juste un rhume. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma revint, couverte de flocons de neige. Elle se secoua et frissonna « Merde, il fait pas chaud. »

« Alors ? »

« La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça ne risque pas d'être contraignant pour les jours à venir. Y'a des chances que demain ça soit dégagé. »

« La mauvaise ? »

« Pour ce soir, c'est mort. »

« Mort ? »

« Je ne prends pas le risque de conduire de nuit avec ce qu'il tombe. »

« Mais… Et moi ? »

« Bah… Je ne vois qu'une solution : vous allez devoir dormir ici pour cette nuit. »

« … »

« Pas de panique, j'ai de quoi faire pour les fringues et le nécessaire pour la salle de bain. Franchement, je connais les lieux et le temps ici, et je ne risquerais ni ma vie ni la votre juste pour vous faire dormir dans une auberge. Au passage, le lit de la chambre d'amis est certainement bien plus agréable. »

« Très bien. » souffla Regina « Je ne tiens pas non plus à risquer ma vie. »

« Chouette ! Vous restez, trop cool ! »

« Hey toi, tu devrais être au lit depuis longtemps. File ! »

Le petit garçon mesura alors sa joie avant de monter les marches trois par trois.

« Bon bah… Je vais vous montrer où vous aller dormir. »

« Entendu. »

Elles montèrent au premier étage, et Emma s'arrêta devant une porte « C'est ma chambre, je vais vous trouver quelque chose pour dormir. »

La curiosité poussa Regina a jeté un œil dans la pièce pour entrevoir la décoration et quand elle entendit Emma revenir, elle se redressa, faisant mine de n'avoir pas bougé « Voilà, j'espère que ça vous conviendra. J'ai pas grand-chose et je suis pas vraiment frileuse… »

Elle lui tendit un short gris et un T-shirt large « Parfait, merci. »

Rassurée, Emma la conduisit à l'étage supérieur « Vous avez une petite salle de bain, mais si vous désirez prendre un bain plutôt qu'une douche, je vous prêterai la mienne. » Elle ouvrit la porte et une chambre assez simple et sobre s'offrit à elle « Elle est encore en travaux. J'en cherche encore la déco. Il est possible qu'elle devienne la chambre d'Henry quand il sera plus grand. »

« Bonne idée. »

« Oh vous avez des couvertures supplémentaires dans l'armoire. Des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain. Dans un des tiroirs, il y a une brosse à dents et du dentifrice. »

« Merci Emma. »

« J'imagine que vous avez des choses à faire demain. Dès que les routes seront dégagées, je vous ramènerai en centre ville. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Bien… Bonne nuit ? »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne recule et que Regina ne referme la porte. Elle resta quelques secondes la main sur la porte, avant de se tourner vers la chambre. Elle se déshabilla et posa avec soin ses affaires sur le rocking chair dans le coin. Elle enfila le short et le T-shirt, là encore elle avait peu l'habitude de porter cela, plus habituée à ses pyjamas en satin, ses nuisettes plus féminines, mais soit… _A Rome, nous devons faire comme les romains_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se coucha dans le lit et elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'Emma avait raison : ce lit était bien plus confortable que celui de l'auberge, bien qu'agréable quand même. La journée fut rude et c'est pourquoi elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle crut n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Ce ne fut que la lumière du jour, perçant au travers des rideaux, qu'elle se réveilla définitivement. Elle regarda sa montre : il était presque 9h. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant dormi. Elle se leva et soudain une bonne odeur de pancakes tout chaud envahit ses narines. Elle descendit et trouva Henry dégustant son petit-déjeuner et Emma finissant une pile de pancakes.

« Hey salut Regina ! »

« Regina ! »

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Emma bugua quelques secondes devant l'apparence de la jolie brune : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses jambes, qu'elle la voyait démaquillée et les cheveux en bataille. Elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

« Emma ? »

« Hm… Oh, pardon euh… Vous petit déjeunez ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Sans attendre, Emma déposa devant elle une assiette garnie de trois pancakes. Regina sourit et lorsqu'Henry lui tendit le sirop d'érable, elle l'accepta avec plaisir.

« Hey Regina, j'ai eu une idée pour le reportage. »

« Ah oui ? » s'amusa la belle brune en haussant un sourcil « Dis-moi. »

« Si vous veniez avec moi dans mon école, comme ça vous pourriez voir nos chars presque finis. »

« Henry, je ne suis pas sûre que Regina ait le temps pour ça… »

« A vrai dire… C'est une très bonne idée. » lança Regina, à la plus grande surprise d'Emma

« Vous pensez ?! »

« Oui, de la conception à la finalité, je trouve ça intéressant. »

« Ouais ! Mes copains ils vont tellement être jaloux ! »

« Henry, vas te préparer s'il te plait, on ne va pas tarder. »

« Okayyyyy… » chantonna-t-il en descendant de son tabouret pour gravir les escaliers, laissant Emma et Regina seules.

« Un problème ? » demanda Regina

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne semblez pas favorable à ma venue dans l'école. »

« C'est juste… Je ne veux pas qu'Henry apparaisse dans votre reportage. » Emma soupira et vint s'asseoir en face de Regina « J'ai toujours cette appréhension que son père resurgisse un jour et n'en réclame les droits. »

« Ne vous a-t-il pas abandonné avant même la naissance de son fils ? »

« Oui je sais c'est une peur idiote, mais… Je crois que j'aurais toujours ce doute… Tant qu'Henry n'est pas apte à décider tout seul, je ne préfère pas l'exposer… »

« C'est compréhensible et je respecterai votre choix. »

Emma jeta un œil vers la fenêtre « Ils ont commencé à déneiger, ça devrait être praticable d'ici une heure. »

« Le temps de me préparer. Je vais appeler Peter pour qu'il me rejoigne là-bas. » Elle se leva, tenant son assiette vide et Emma lui prit alors, appuyant un contact entre leurs doigts qui la fit frissonner. Leur regard s'ancra l'un dans l'autre et pendant une fraction de seconde, Emma crut que Regina s'approchait… Mais finalement la belle brune se racla la gorge avant de reculer « Je vais me préparer. »

« Ouais… Je vais faire ça aussi… »

Regina disparut et Emma se tapa le front de sa main « Et merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Swan… »

Elle ne devait pas s'aventurer là dedans, c'était risqué… Risqué et totalement inutile : elles n'avaient rien en commun : elle aimait le calme de la nature, les balades au bord de l'eau, Regina était une fille de la ville, bercée par les sirènes de la police et les klaxons. De plus, une fois son reportage fini, Regina repartirait à New-York et Emma n'avait pas l'intention d'entamer une relation à distance.

Quant à Regina, de son coté, dès qu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir depuis la cuisine. Oui, elle devait l'admettre, Emma Swan était une femme magnifique, avec un fort caractère et un parcours atypique. Et pour combler le tout, Henry était un petit garçon adorable avec qui elle avait crée un lien de suite. Elle secoua vivement la tête : non, elle devait cesser cela. Elle n'avait pas le temps, elle ne devait pas avoir le temps. Même si Emma était plus que désirable, elle ne devait pas oublier son objectif principal.

Malgré tout, les dernières heures revenaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de Regina : manger à une table familiale, partager un moment complice avec Henry… Avec Emma. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« _Regina, vous êtes où ? Je toque à votre porte depuis 10 minutes déjà_. »

« Oh… Je n'y suis pas. »

« _Ah oui ? _»

« Je… Je me suis levée aux aurores… Je suis partie me balader et… J'ai eu une idée. »

« _Laquelle ? _»

« Rejoignez-moi à l'école élémentaire de Storybrooke. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« Ne posez pas de question, venez. »

« _D'accord patronne._ »

Regina raccrocha et descendit pour trouver Henry et Emma prêts à sortir « Les route sont dégagées, on peut y aller. »

« Très bien. »

« C'est cool Regina que vous veniez ! »

« Je suis contente de venir, vraiment. »

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de la jolie blonde et roulèrent en direction de l'école d'Henry. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant, c'est le petit garçon qui guida les deux jeunes femmes vers le gymnase où étaient entreposés les chars pour la parade qui devait se dérouler à la fin de la semaine. Regina était impressionnée par les chars présentés : ayant pour base des remorques, certains chars étaient presque aboutis.

« Ca c'est le mien ! » lança Henry en montrant du doigt un char qui représentait le pôle nord avec de la neige en polystyrène, un chalet en bois, un igloo, et même des pingouins pêchant dans un trou dans la glace.

« Il est magnifique ! »

« Il est dessus depuis des semaines. » souffla Emma à son intention « Il s'est beaucoup investi. »

« Et ça paie, il est magnifique. »

« Regina venez ! » cria Henry à l'autre bout du gymnase, près de son char. Regina ne perdit pas une minute et le rejoignit, sous l'œil attentif d'Emma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Peter qui arriva, caméra en main « Ne filmez pas mon fils. Et si vous n'avez pas le choix, vous couperez au montage, c'est compris ? »

« Bien m'dame. »

Le ton incisif d'Emma ne laissa pas le choix à Peter « Ok. C'est une chance que Regina ait l'occasion de venir filmer ici. »

« Oh quand mon fils a une idée quelque part… » ironisa Emma

« Regina a eu de la chance d'arriver jusqu'ici. »

« Oh bah elle n'a pas eu grand mal. J'avais pas l'intention de risquer ma vie pour la ramener à l'auberge. » sourit Emma

« Euh… Quoi ? Enfin je veux dire… Oui, c'est sûr. Si vous n'aviez pas été là… »

« Elle a certainement mieux dormi chez moi qu'à l'auberge. J'adore Granny's, mais ses matelas sont mous et ses sommiers grincent. »

Peter fronça les sourcils mais se retint de toute observation. Il rejoignit Regina et relaya les instructions d'Emma concernant Henry « Ah oui je suis au courant, elle m'en a fait part aussi. »

« Hm… »

« Un problème Peter ? »

« Non, non… Au fait, comment êtes-vous venue ici aussi vite ? »

« Oh euh… Le shérif, je l'ai croisé sur la route. Je cherchais miss Swan et il m'a dis qu'elle se trouvait ici avec son fils. J'ai pensé que l'occasion serait belle de faire un zoom sur les enfants. Après tout, Noel c'est fait pour eux, non ? »

« Exact. Malin de votre part et un bon timing pour le shérif. » lança-t-il, suspicieux

« Oui c'est sûr. Bon, mettons-nous au travail. »

Et c'est ce que firent Peter et Regina : durant toute la matinée, ils restèrent auprès des enfants et des chars. Plusieurs fois Peter regarda discrètement les interactions entre Henry et Regina, sentant que quelque chose se passait. Il prit plusieurs fois, discrètement son téléphone pour les filmer ensemble, et plusieurs fois Regina et Emma, qui, souvent, se retrouvaient côte à côte, l'une expliquant à l'autre comment se déroulait les choses. Ainsi, Emma annonça que le défilé aurait lieu le week-end suivant, que pour l'occasion toute la ville était de sortie et que les chars défilaient dans la rue principale, suivie d'une petite fête avec des stands tenus par les enfants eux-mêmes : des gâteaux fait maison, des boissons, mais aussi des ateliers fait par et pour les enfants. C'était Noel avant l'heure.

Quand vint l'heure de déjeuner, Henry imposa presque la présence de Regina et Emma n'eut pas le choix de l'inviter elle, et Peter. Mais ce dernier déclina l'invitation, prétextant devoir faire les premiers rushs pour l'émission qui devait être diffusée dès le soir même.

Et c'est ainsi que Regina, Henry et Emma se rendirent au Granny's « Oh Miss Mills ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien merci. » sourit Regina vers la vieille femme qui venait presque de bondir hors de son comptoir pour les rejoindre en salle

« Les gens ne parlent que de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et de votre geste. »

« Oh et bien… Je… C'était normal. »

« C'est ma sauveuse ! » lança Henry, fier

« Oh toi jeune homme, j'espère que ta mère t'a passé un savon… »

Le garçonnet se fit alors tout petit et rejoignit une table, tandis qu'Emma s'approcha de la vieille femme « Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il ne recommencera pas d'aussi tôt. »

Puis elles rejoignirent Henry « Alors on prend quoi ? »

« Le classique pour moi. » sourit Emma

« Le classique ? » s'interrogea Regina en ouvrant la carte.

« Burger cheese bacon, frites et soda. »

Regina grimaça « Hm, non merci… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la commande arriva et Emma en salivait d'avance. Lorsqu'elle vit la salade césar de Regina, elle sourit :

« Vous êtes du genre à garder la ligne ? Pour la télé je suppose… »

« Non pas vraiment. Mais à choisir, je préfère des choix plus sains. »

« C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais gouté les hamburgers de Granny ! »

« Vous n'avez pas gouté les hot dog de chez Francis. »

« Non, mais je suis certaine qu'ils ne valent pas les burgers. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée « Vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser le dernier mot aux autres. »

« Pas vraiment. » sourit Emma « Goutez. »

« Pardon ? »

« Allez-y, croquez un bout. »

« Mais… »

« Quoi ? J'y ai pas touché encore… »

Regina prit un air circonspect avant qu'Henry ne lance « Allez Regina, vous allez adorer ! »

La jeune femme se sentit coincée alors et prit l'assiette d'Emma avant d'en couper un quartier qu'elle embrocha sur sa fourchette avant de remettre l'assiette devant la blonde. Elle le mangea et les Swan regardèrent attentivement sa réaction.

« Alors ? »

« … »

« Soyez franche. »

Regina avala et se tourna vers Emma « C'est effectivement très bon. »

« Ah ah ! Je vous l'avais dis ! » sourit fièrement Emma

« Mais les hot dog de Francis sont aussi à la hauteur. »

« Ouais ? ça c'est facile à dire, on ne peut que vous croire sur parole. »

« Je vous en amènerai un jour. »

« Vous reviendrez ?! » s'enjoua Henry « Après le reportage, vous allez revenir ? »

« Oh euh… »

« C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire Henry. » répondit Emma pour sauver Regina d'une réponse vaseuse

« Oh… »

Regina ne dit rien, pour ne pas faire de promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait certainement pas. Car oui, après Storybrooke, elle repartirait à New-York. Au lieu de cela, elle dégusta sa salade et la conversation tourna autour des préparatifs pour Noel.

« Maman et moi on a l'habitude de se faire un chocolat chaud au bord du lac. Vous avez été au lac Regina ? »

« Non pas encore… »

« Je pourrais vous montrer ! » s'enjoua le petite garçon

« Henry, elle est occupée… »

« Bah c'est pour son reportage, comme ça elle voit tout. »

« Mouais… T'es amoureux ou quoi ?! »

Henry se raidit alors, ses oreilles prenant une couleur pourpre « N'importe quoi ! » s'insurgea-t-il

« Je plaisante Henry… »

« Maiiiissss ! C'est toi qu'est amoureuse d'abord ! »

Emma se figea et fixa son fils, aussi incrédule que Regina « Que… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… N'importe quoi ! »

« Bah tu vois que c'est pas cool ! »

« Okay okay… Désolée. »

Henry fit la moue avant que Regina ne pose sa main sur la sienne « Tu es bien trop jeune pour moi, mais si j'avais eu ton âge, j'aurais été honorée. »

Avec un peu plus d'espoir, Henry se redressa « C'est vrai ?! »

« Tu es un petit garçon charmant, attentionné, bien élevé et intelligent. Tu es l'homme idéal tu sais. Quand tu grandiras, tu auras un tel succès que ta mère devra se faire du souci. »

Henry sourit alors avant d'attaquer avec ferveur son hamburger. Emma se pencha vers Regina et lui souffla un « Merci » qui fit sourire la belle brune. Le repas se déroula calmement entre rires et descriptions de la ville et des événements à venir. Puis le dessert arriva et Ruby se pointa, carte en main, le regard insistant vers Regina.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Un banana split pour Henry et moi. Regina ? »

« Hm… Une crêpe au chocolat. »

« Très bien, je vous apporte ça. » sourit la belle serveuse en faisant un clin d'œil peu discret vers Regina, ce qui ne manqua pas à Emma

« Alors… Je vois que vous avez côtoyé la populace locale. »

« Hm ? »

« Ruby. »

« Oh… »

« On m'a dit que vous aviez diné ensemble. »

« Ah oui ? Les nouvelles vont vite ici. »

« Disons que c'est une petite ville et que tout le monde se connait… Alors quand une étrangère débarque… »

« Effectivement nous avons passé la soirée ensemble. »

« La soirée… »

Regina sourit « Jalouse ? »

« Quoi ? Non, vous faites ce que vous voulez… Je veux dire, Ruby est une chic fille ! »

« Effectivement. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

« … »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'air absent et quelque peu renfrogné d'Emma l'avait surpris autant qu'il lui plaisait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et quand Ruby revint avec les desserts, Regina ne se priva pas d'insister son sourire envers la belle serveuse. Emma déglutit alors avant de mettre son nez dans son propre dessert sans ne plus parler du repas.

Et lorsque ce dernier se termina, Regina se sépara des Swan afin de peaufiner son reportage. Elle promit venir à son école afin qu'elle puisse suivre les derniers préparatifs de son char avant le défilé.

« Bien, à plus tard alors. » lança Emma

« A plus tard. »

Mais avant de quitter le Granny's…

« Regina, attendez ! »

La belle brune se retourna, ainsi qu'Emma, plus par curiosité qu'intérêt, mais lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Ruby qui courait presque vers Regina, elle détourna le regard, gênée.

« Oui ? »

« Hey… J'me disais… Vous faites quoi ce soir ? Un verre ça vous dirait… Ou… Un diner ? »

Regina sourit, touchée d'avoir tant d'attention de la part de la belle serveuse. Devait-elle, pour autant, se laisser séduire ? Qui avait-il de mal ? En définitive, pas grand-chose, alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Sa notoriété pourrait être mise à mal, mais ce n'était pas cela… Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, mais sur lequel elle ne pouvait mettre un doigt dessus.

« Alors… ? »

« Hm, pourquoi pas, oui bien sûr. »

« Cool ! On se retrouve devant le Granny's dans…. 2h ? »

Regina regarda sa montre et sourit « Parfait. »

Ruby lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser dessus, à la plus grande surprise de Regina, tandis qu'Emma, ayant assisté discrètement à toute la scène, leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par l'entreprise de son amie. Puis elle quitta le restaurant, et quelques secondes plus tard, Regina fit de même.

« Vous semblez bien vous entendre, définitivement. » lança Emma d'un ton narquois

« Ma foi… Peut-être trouverais-je un attrait au Maine finalement. »

« Ah ah… Ouais… Un attrait… »

Regina ne savait pourquoi mais l'attitude d'Emma était étrange. Etait-elle gênée que Ruby flirte avec elle ? Après tout, elles étaient meilleures amies… Peut-être avait-elle peur que Regina profite d'elle. En attendant, elle avait bien plus l'impression que c'était Ruby qui se servait d'elle que l'inverse.

« Bon et bien, bonne fin de journée Emma. Nous nous retrouverons donc demain. »

« Demain ? »

« J'ai promis à Henry que je passerai de nouveau à son école pour voir l'avancée de son char. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y serai probablement pas. Je pense déposer Henry et ensuite partir au poste. »

« Oh, ok. Alors… A bientôt. »

Regina s'éloigna et quand elle retourna à sa chambre, elle envoya la prochaine émission, basée sur le char d'Henry. Satisfaite de son travail, elle se reposa alors avant que son téléphone ne résonne « Allo ? »

« _Regina, c'est Glass._ »

« Oh patron, quel honneur. »

« _Je tenais à vous féliciter pour les scores d'audience des premières émissions. Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit mais vos reportages remportent un gros succès, vous êtes dans les favoris de l'émission._ »

« J'en suis ravie. En doutiez-vous ? »

« _Non, évidemment que non. Je savais que la qualité serait là. Et je suis ravi aussi que vous ayez abandonné cette idée de buzz._ »

« Qui vous dit que je l'ai abandonné ? »

« _Clairement vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Je vous l'ai dis, vous êtes, pour l'instant, la numéro 1_. »

« C'est le 'pour l'instant' qui ne me rassure pas. Je veux m'assurer la première place jusqu'au bout. »

« _Regina…_ »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais. »

« _Changeons de sujet. J'aimerais que Peter fasse les prochains montages_. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« _J'aimerais qu'il se fasse les armes auprès de vous. De plus, il est plus que capable de s'en charger pour vous._ »

« … »

« _Regina, je ne vous éloigne pas de la chose, je veux juste former auprès d'une des meilleures, un petit jeune prometteur et qui, probablement, va signer avec nous après cette émission._ »

« Me caresser dans le sens du poil ne sert à rien. »

« … »

« Très bien, très bien. Je le laisserais faire à présent. »

« _Parfait. Continuez comme cela, l'émission ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée._ »

« Bien patron ! » sourit Regina

Elle raccrocha un gout amer en bouche : elle se sentait flouée et dépossédée de son émission, mais en même temps, cela lui laisserait bien plus de temps pour trouver des scènes, des plans et des sujets pour combler les prochains jours. Pour l'heure, elle se détendit en prenant une douche et en s'habillant pour le soir repensant au diner qu'elle allait passer avec Ruby. Puis elle se demanda jusqu'où elle pourrait aller avec elle avant que les choses ne deviennent trop compliquées ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de flirter avec elle ? De passer une, ou plusieurs, nuits avec elle. Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Etait-ce un jeu ? Et si c'était le cas, qui jouait finalement ?

Lorsque le moment fut venu, Regina prit son manteau, son sac et rejoignit Ruby qui attendait déjà à la terrasse du Granny's.

« Hey, pile à l'heure. »

« Comme toujours. Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

« Je ne vais pas être très originale cette fois, je vous propose le Granny's. »

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous imposer votre lieu de travail ? »

« Il faut parfois faire des exceptions. De plus… J'ai terminé plus tard que prévu, désolée donc de mon accoutrement. »

« Ce n'est rien. Allons-y. »

Ruby ouvrit le chemin et Regina la suivit. Elle fut surprise de ne voir personne dedans « Mais… »

« Oh… J'ai oublié de vous dire.. Le Granny's ferme plus tôt le jeudi. » sourit-elle

« Vous avez ouvert le restaurant juste pour nous deux ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Ruby sourit avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir « Peut-être bien. Evidemment, il n'y a pas de carte ce soir, mais j'ose espérer que la sélection que je vous ai choisi vous plaira pour ce soir. »

« Je n'ai pas de doute. »

« Alors je reviens. »

Ruby s'éclipsa quelques secondes en cuisine, laissant une Regina amusée. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la jolie serveuse ne revienne avec deux assiettes creuses « Lparmentier de saumon. C'est ma spécialité. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Goutez et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. »

Regina ne fit qu'une bouchée de l'entrée. Bien évidemment, elle ne manqua pas de saluer la prouesse de la jeune femme.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez passé la matinée à l'école d'Henry. Le défilé de char est l'un des événements les plus mignons de la ville. »

« Effectivement. »

« Vous étiez bien matinale… »

« La neige n'a pas aidé à ce que je fasse une grasse matinée. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Miss Swan m'a accueilli chez elle gracieusement. »

Ruby haussa un sourcil « Vous avez dormi chez Emma ? »

« Après l'incident avec Henry, ils m'ont invitée à manger chez eux. Mais dans la soirée, la neige est tombée en masse, me bloquant pour rentrer. Elle m'a gentiment proposé de dormir sous son toit. »

« Ah je vois… » Ruby se pinça la lèvre inférieure « Je reviens avec le plat ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby revint de nouveau avec deux assiettes « Bourguignon. »

« Oh… Je suis impressionnée. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez que nous ne mangions que des céréales et du gibier ? » ironisa Ruby

« Absolument pas. »

« Je plaisante. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. »

Regina gouta avec plaisir « Parfait. Vous êtes vraiment la reine des fourneaux. »

« C'est un peu mon métier. » sourit Ruby « Comme dirait ma grand-mère, je suis bonne à marier. »

« J'imagine. »

« Encore faut-il que je trouve la bonne personne. Ici, c'est un peu restreint. Surtout pour une personne comme moi. »

« Comme vous ? »

« Bi. »

« Oh… »

« Problème ? »

« Aucun, mais effectivement, lorsqu'on vit dans une petite bourgade du Maine, les possibilités sont restreintes. »

« Il y en a plus que ce que vous pensez… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Emma. »

Regina se figea et regarda, incrédule, Ruby « Pardon ? »

« Ouaip. » lança Ruby en avalant une longue gorgée de soda

« Ca ne lui poserait pas de problème de savoir que vous parlez de ça avec une inconnue ? »

« Emma n'a aucun problème avec ça, et tout le monde est au courant. D'ailleurs, j'aurais cru que vous seriez au courant, après avoir passé la soirée chez elle. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne vous en ait pas parlé. »

« Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes même pas amies. On se connait à peine. »

« Et pourtant, elle vous invite à dormir chez elle. » sourit Ruby « Mais j'ai aucun problème avec ça. Emma et moi sommes amies, et on ne marcherait jamais sur les plates bandes de l'autre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« S'il s'avère que vous et Emma… Enfin vous voyez, si y'a un intérêt commun… »

« Je vous arrête, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Vraiment ? Je me demande si c'est réciproque. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous êtes complètement le style d'Emma vous savez. »

Regina éclata de rire « Et bien ma foi… J'en suis fort aise. »

« Sans rire. Elle est assez sauvage d'habitude. Alors de savoir qu'elle vous a hébergé… C'est plus qu'étonnant. »

« A vrai dire, c'est Henry qui a insisté, sa mère n'a fait que subir ses envies. »

« C'est encore mieux si vous avez le fils dans la poche. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Seriez-vous jalouse ? »

« Un peu oui. Mais il est vrai que je ne peux faire compétition avec Emma. » sourit-elle « J'accepterai ma défaite. »

« Compétition ? Défaite ? Suis-je une bataille que l'on peut gagner ? »

« Bien loin de moi cette idée. Vous êtes bien trop classe pour vous encombrer d'une campagnarde ici. »

« Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ? De nous ? »

Ruby sourit « Je n'attends rien. Je ne veux que ce qu'on peut me donner. »

« Vous vous contenteriez d'une relation sans lendemain… »

« Je l'ai déjà fais. Et vous, ça vous dérangerait ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

Ruby sourit et le repas se passa alors sous le signe de la légèreté. L'heure tardive et les premiers signes de sommeil de Regina indiquèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ruby se proposa pour raccompagner Regina jusqu'à l'auberge et, devant la grande bâtisse, La belle serveuse se posta devant elle « Bien, ce fut une charmante soirée… Encore une fois. »

« Effectivement. »

Ruby leva sa main et caressa la joue de Regina et, sans prévenir, s'approcha et colla langoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Regina ne la repoussa pas, bien que surprise du geste et, au contraire, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ruby. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle la repoussa gentiment « Ruby… »

« Pas ce soir ? » sourit-elle

« Pas ce soir. »

« Dites-moi qu'il y aura quand même un soir… »

« … »

Ruby soupira mais sourit tout de même « Okay je vois… »

« Ruby, je… »

« Non, non, vous avez au moins l'honnêteté de stopper tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« … »

« Dites-moi simplement une chose : est-ce à cause de votre notoriété ? De la distance ? Ou simplement … A cause de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Aucun des trois. Même si, je dois être franche, j'ai hésité avant d'accepter ces diners, justement parce que je suis une personne à notoriété publique à New-York… »

« Mais ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est… Compliqué. C'est autre chose. »

Ruby sourit et soupira de nouveau « Bien, au moins j'aurais eu l'occasion de vous embrasser… » Regina rougit avant que Ruby ne reprenne « Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne changera et je ne vous ferais pas sentir que vous m'avez mis un vent. Je sais reconnaitre ma défaite et je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir été franche. »

« Encore désolée. »

« Ce sont des choses qui ne se commandent pas, je l'accepte. Même si nous ne l'étions pas avant, restons… amies ? »

« Avec plaisir. » souffla Regina, soulagée

« Très bien… Bonne nuit Regina, à demain. »

« A demain. »

Et Ruby repartit, seule, Regina la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu au détour d'un carrefour. Elle soupira avant de rejoindre à son tour sa chambre. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que toute cette scène atypique avait été suivie par un témoin… Témoin qui, sans le vouloir, déclencherait bien des choses dans les jours à venir.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir mes agneaux ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Bon trêve de blabla, je voulais déjà vous dire merci pour votre aprticipation tant sur ffnet que sur Twitter pour le sondage "que devrait être ma prochaine fiction ? AU ou suite de la S7 ?" Et après d'âpres batailles, c'est l"AU qui remporte ls suffrages !**

**Alors, évidemment, je ne vous ferai pas faux bonds et il y aura aussi une petite fic sur ma version de la fin de la série ^^ mais elle viendra un peu plus tard !**

**En attendant, voici une nouvelle suite ! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

En se réveillant, Emma n'imaginait pas que sa journée allait revêtir une importance capitale. Comme tous les matins, elle se leva, prépara le petit-déjeuner de son fils ainsi que le sien. Veilla à ce qu'il soit prêt dans les temps, puis l'accompagna jusqu'à son école où il devait finir les derniers préparatifs avant le grand défilé du lendemain.

Puis, elle passait toujours prendre son chocolat chaud cannelle au Granny's avant de se poser à son bureau, au poste de police. Puis elle épluchait les quelques affaires qui trainaient : des voisins peu respectueux, des accidents de voiture, des dégradations du à des intempéries. Mais pour aujourd'hui, ce qui ressortait le plus était la chute de neige abondante de ces derniers jours. Beaucoup avaient peur que le défilé de chars ne soit remis en question, d'autres demandaient de l'aide pour dégager leur jardin, leur entrée de garage.

« Hey, bien matinale ce matin… » lança David en accrochant son manteau au porte manteau.

« Ouais, j'ai du amener Henry à l'école… »

« Ah les chars… En parlant de ça, la météo semble clémente jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… On devrait avoir une accalmie pour le défilé. J'ai milité Leroy et ses hommes pour dégager un maximum de rues d'ici demain. »

« Ca évitera qu'il se saoule dès le matin comme ça. » sourit Emma

David gloussa avant de s'adosser à son siège, les pieds sur la table, imitant ainsi sa fille « Au fait… Cette journaliste semble s'être assez accommodée de la culture locale. » ricana-t-il « Je suis content qu'elle se sente bien ici, j'avais peur qu'elle ne débarque avec une valise de préjugés et de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, on peut pas dire que le Maine soit la destination idéale pour les citadins. »

Emma le fixa, souriant « Ouais… Elle s'accommode bien. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

David enleva ses chaussures de son bureau et se pencha vers sa fille, murmurant presque forçant Emma à se pencher à son tour et tendre l'oreille « Je faisais ma ronde de nuit comme tous les soirs… Et en passant devant l'auberge, j'ai vu Regina Mills. »

« Et alors, c'est pas une nouvelle, elle y crèche. »

« Ce qui est plus étonnant c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule… »

Plus attentive, Emma se pencha un peu plus « Et ? »

« Ruby était avec elle et elles étaient… très proches… Vraiment très proches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Emma se redressa et écarquilla les yeux « Ah ouais ? C'est… Bah c'est… C'est bien ? Enfin je crois… Tant mieux pour elle, pour elles deux. Si c'est ce qu'elles veulent, elles sont grandes après tout. »

« Oui… J'espère que Ruby sait ce qu'elle fait… Il serait fâcheux que l'on parle de Storybrooke pour autre chose que ses festivités hivernales. »

Emma se redressa alors, l'air songeur… Oui, durant le reste de la matinée, elle ne dit plus rien, se penchant sur les dossiers en attente, scrutant l'heure afin de ne pas faire attendre son fils. Et quand l'heure arriva enfin, elle enfila sa veste et, sans attendre, attendit son fils à la sortie de l'école.

« Hey, alors c'est fini ? »

« Quasiment oui. »

« Cool ! Tu dois être soulagée ! » Mais voyant l'air déçu de son fils, elle perdit le sourire « Ou pas. Y'a un problème ? »

« Regina n'est pas venue… Elle avait promis. »

« Oh… » Emma se figea : elle repensa aux paroles de son père et au fait qu'il les avait vu toutes les deux devant l'auberge, assez tactiles l'une envers l'autre... Se pourrait-il qu'elles aient fait une grasse matinée ? « Hey, c'est pas grave, je suppose qu'elle est assez fatiguée. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'a pas arrêtée. »

« … »

« Henry, elle t'a donné sa parole. Elle peut venir cet après-midi… »

« Ouais… J'espère, j'veux vraiment qu'elle voit le résultat. »

« Elle viendra. »

Emma faisait peu de promesses qu'elle ne tenait pas, surtout pour son fils, mais celle-ci, elle se ferait à cœur de la tenir.

Et comme tous les midis depuis le début des vacances, c'est au Granny's qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Emma ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers le comptoir pour apercevoir Ruby en plein travail. Elle détourna bien vite le regard pour se diriger vers une table avec son fils, où ils s'installèrent.

« Hey, salut vous deux ! » lança Ruby

« Salut ! »

« Je suppose que vous prenez les habituels ? »

« Exact ! »

Devant le silence d'Emma, Ruby se tourna vers elle « Ca va ? »

« Ouais… »

Mais devant l'air peu enjoué de son amie, Ruby n'insista pas et partit préparer leur commande. Puis, soudain la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, faisant se lever le nez d'Emma qui se crispa lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina entrer.

La belle brune se tourna directement vers le comptoir et salua Ruby, qui fit de même, avant de tourner le visage et de tomber sur le visage d'Emma. Avec sourire, elle se dirigea vers elle et son fils « Hey, bonjour famille Swan. »

« Vous êtes pas venue ce matin… »

« Henry ! » lança Emma « Désolée…. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina

« Oh… Ce n'est rien. Henry, je t'ai promis que je viendrai et ça sera fait. J'ai eu du travail ce matin… Mais j'ai toute l'après-midi à passer avec toi. »

« Vrai ? » le visage du petit garçon s'illumina d'espoir alors « Cool ! »

« Promis. Je déjeune et ensuite je suis tout à toi. »

« Vous avez qu'à manger avec nous ! »

« Henry, stop. »

« Oh non, non, Henry, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Déjeunez en famille, on se retrouvera plus tard. »

« Oh… »

Devant la déception de son fils, Emma se sentit obligée d'inviter Regina « Restez, vraiment. »

« Je… Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Venez. » sourit Emma qui se poussa pour la laisser s'asseoir à ses cotés. Regina accepta alors et Henry tapa presque dans ses mains d'excitation.

« Alors Henry, as-tu bien avancé ? »

« Oui, il nous reste à mettre encore des décors et quelques détails. Faut qu'on fasse des fleurs en crépon. »

« Intéressant. J'ai hâte que tu me montres. »

« Voilà vos plats. » Ruby se tourna alors vers Regina « Hey salut. » Regina fit un léger signe de main « Vous prenez quelque chose ? »

« Hm… Un fish and chips ? »

« C'est parti ! » lança Ruby en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de Regina, ce qui ne manqua pas à Emma

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby revint et déposa son plat devant Regina, et le repas s'entama dans le calme. Pourtant, Emma ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards vers Ruby en prêtant une oreille aux échanges entre son fils et Regina.

« Je pourrais vous apprendre comment faire. »

« Absolument ! »

« Maman elle sait, elle. »

« Hm ? Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je parlais des fleurs en crépon. »

« Ah… Oui, je sais oui. »

« Vous semblez dans la lune, je me trompe ? » s'amusa Regina « Encore ce… Leroy ? »

Emma gloussa « Non, pour une fois, non. »

« Maman, je vais aux toilettes. »

« Alors… Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Avec Ruby. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vous savez ? »

« C'est une petite ville… »

Regina sourit de plus belle mais avant qu'elle ne répondre, Ruby revint « Dessert ? »

« Non merci, j'ai plus faim. » lança amèrement Emma

« Regina, un dessert ? »

« Un café. »

« Tout de suite. » sourit Ruby

« Votre intérêt pour mes soirées est quelque peu insistante. » sourit Regina

« Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Ruby est mon amie, je la connais bien… J'me demande ce qu'elle trouve à une femme comme vous, c'est tout. »

« Une femme comme moi ? » s'étonna Regina

« Vous savez : une citadine qui aime la circulation, le bruit, les paillettes et le monde. Bon après, vous avez le droit de vous amuser hein… »

Offusquée, Regina se tourna vers elle « Excusez-moi ?! Comment osez-vous ? »

« Hey, pas de panique, je ne vous juge pas… Ruby est une chic fille et… »

« Stop. » Regina leva la main pour faire taire Emma « Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais peu importe. Je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais et surtout je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux. »

« … »

Regina sentit ses joues s'empourprer puis elle se leva d'un coup avant de prendre sa veste et son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie, manquant de bousculer Ruby et son café « Regina, votre… »

« … Pas le temps, désolée… »

Ruby regarda Regina s'enfuir littéralement du restaurant. Ruby se tourna alors vers Emma « C'est quoi le problème ?! »

Emma fronça le nez et détourna le visage « Rien. »

« Emma… »

« Maman, elle est où Regina ? »

Henry tout juste de revenir des toilettes, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Ruby, qui ramena alors son café derrière son comptoir.

« Elle… Elle a reçu un appel. » mentit Emma

« Oh… Bon bah je la reverrai tout à l'heure. »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure : Avec tout ça, Regina accepterait-elle d'aller à l'école ? Elle avait promis à son fils. Le décevrait-elle pas en ne venant pas ?

« Finis ton burger… Je reviens. »

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir « Je peux te parler ? »

Ruby soupira et se tourna vers les cuisines « Je prends ma pause. » Ruby enleva son tablier et fit le tour du comptoir avant d'enfiler son manteau et de suivre son amie à l'extérieur. Malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver, elles s'assirent à une table, déblayant la neige sur le banc.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Il se passe quoi entre toi et cette Mills ? »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux « Sérieusement ? »

« Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble. »

« On a passé la soirée ensemble. » rectifia Ruby « Et alors ? »

« … »

« Emma, y'a un problème là ? On s'est toujours parlé toutes les deux. Et là, j'ai envie de te baffer avec ton mutisme à deux balles. »

« Tu devrais faire gaffe… Sauter une new-yorkaise, ça n'a pas que du bon. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils et se braqua « Sauter une new-yorkaise ? C'est ce que tu imagines ? »

« … »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux. Mais tu es comme une sœur pour moi, alors je vais te dire franchement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« J'en ai pas vraiment envie. »

« Bah tu vas écouter quand même. »

« … »

« On a diné ensemble, je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à son auberge. On s'est embrassées. »

« Super, ravie pour vous. »

« Elle m'a gentiment repoussé. »

Emma la fixa « Elle t'a quoi ? »

« Elle m'a repoussé, éconduite, mis un vent, appelle-ça comme tu veux. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

Ruby hoqueta alors ironiquement « C'est difficile de se laisser aller avec quelqu'un quand on a une autre personne en tête. »

« Quoi ? Tu… Mais qui ? »

« Pas moi, imbécile. Regina. »

« Regina ? »

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile et aveugle. Sérieusement, si j'étais pas là, je me demande ce que tu ferais. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »

« Regina. Elle en pince pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah oui ? »

Ruby la fixa « T'es sérieuse là ?! »

« Hein ? »

« Vous êtes irrécupérables. Pour toi, idiote ! Elle en pince pour toi. »

« Pour moi ?! » s'étonna Emma « Mais… Elle… Non, tu te trompes. »

« Oh non crois-moi… Je sais ce que je dis. Ca se lit sur son visage, sur le tien. Vous vous plaisez, mais vous êtes tellement butées toutes les deux, c'est affligeant. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? »

Emma gloussa alors « J'en sais rien : peut-être la distance, ou bien le fait qu'on ait rien en commun ? »

« Ce ne sont que des détails. Elle a des vues sur toi et toi, quoique tu en dises, c'est pareil. »

« Elle est ici depuis 5 jours à peine… »

« Parfois il ne suffit que de quelques minutes. Emma, tu sais très bien que je ne marcherais jamais sur tes plates bandes. »

« Vous vous êtes embrassées… »

« J'ai tenté. Et elle a confirmé mes doutes. Même si elle ne met pas encore de mots dessus, y'a quelque chose qui l'a empêché de concrétiser notre nuit. »

« Et ce quelque chose ça serait moi ? »

« Indubitablement. » sourit Ruby « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis, mais tu vas devoir rattraper le coup. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Je veux dire, elle va rester encore 10 jours puis repartir… A quoi ça servirait, si ce n'est à s'envoyer en l'air juste… comme ça. Les coups d'un soir, j'ai donné. »

« Peut-être que ce n'en est pas un. »

Emma gloussa « Oui, bien sûr, elle va abandonner sa carrière, New-York, une vie trépidante pour se paumer dans la campagne du Maine et devenir quoi ? Femme au foyer ?! Quant à moi, je ne m'imagine pas quitter Storybrooke, je l'ai déjà fais une fois et j'en ai payé le prix… »

« Tu fais un amalgame entre cet abruti et tous les new-yorkais… Mais peut-être que c'est la bonne et qu'elle te fera voir la ville autrement. »

« Pourquoi tu es si insistante ? »

« Parce que c'est la première fois que je sens qu'il peut y avoir une possibilité pour ma meilleure amie de vivre quelque chose de géniale. Regina est une femme hors du commun et je ne vois qu'une femme comme toi pour se mesurer à elle. »

« … »

« Emma, je t'en prie, laisse-toi une chance au moins. »

« Pour qu'elle s'en aille et ne revienne pas ? »

« Pour que vous viviez quelque chose qui pourrait faire changer les choses. Parfois il suffit d'un déclic. »

« … »

« Maman, on y va ? »

La voix d'Henry la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui assura un « Tout de suite » avant de se retourner vers son amie « A plus tard Rub' ! »

« Penses-y. »

Sans un mot de plus, Emma quitta le restaurant en compagnie de son fils pour le ramener à l'école. Evidemment, Regina n'était pas là et la déception de son fils poussa la jeune femme à appeler son père pour lui dire qu'elle passerait la journée avec Henry.

Mais au bout d'une heure, et tandis que les chars étaient quasiment finis, Henry qui n'avait pas dit un mot se redressa soudain et son visage s'illumina « Regina ! »

Emma se leva la tête et se figea en voyant la belle brune se diriger vers eux, un large sourire pour Henry.

« Désolée Henry, J'ai eu… Un empêchement. »

Emma voyait clairement que Regina évitait le contact visuel et elle le respecta. Dès lors que la jolie brunette fut avec son fils, Emma se tint à l'écart, regardant avec curiosité les interactions entre son fils et Regina, son fils n'avait pas été aussi loquace avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Alors le voir s'ouvrir, et s'amuser, avec une quasi-inconnue. Ce qui lui fit peur c'était la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était attaché à elle. Lorsque le moment viendrait et que son reportage serait fini, Regina repartirait et Emma appréhendait déjà les répercussions sur son fils.

L'après-midi passa et Henry et Regina donnaient les dernières touches au char du petit garçon, le tout sous les regards d'Emma et de la caméra de Peter. Puis, lorsque tout fut fini, Henry était visiblement satisfait. Les enfants semblaient avoir adopté à leur tour la jeune femme et lorsqu'un gouter fut organisé pour féliciter tous ces petits travailleurs, ils invitèrent Regina à se joindre à eux. Evidemment, Emma resta auprès de son fils, essayant de profiter de la moindre occasion pour se rapprocher de Regina et de lui parler. Mais visiblement, la brunette était rancunière et sanguine, évitant avec agilité et élégance toute confrontation avec la belle blonde.

Emma était frustrée mais elle n'avait pas dis son dernier mot, et elle comptait bien se servir d'un allié opportun « Henry… Henry chéri, viens là. »

Le petit garçon délaissa ses camarades, de toute manière trop occupés à poser de multiples questions à Regina « Oui ? »

« Dis-moi, vous avez bien travaillé tous. »

« Oui. » sourit le garçonnet.

« Regina a été gentille de nous aider hein… »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça serait une bonne idée de l'inviter à passer la fin de journée avec nous ? »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je crois oui. » sourit Emma. Henry sourit de plus belle « Allez, va lui demander ! »

Henry courut alors jusqu'à la belle brune « Regina, Regina ! »

« Henry ? »

« Ca serait bien que vous veniez manger à la maison. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Pour vous remercier de nous avoir aidé. »

« C'était normal, pas besoin de m'inviter pour ça. » sourit Regina en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

« Oh… »

Devant l'air déçu et la moue boudeuse du petit garçon, le cœur de Regina se serra « Henry… Je ne veux pas m'imposer… » elle jeta un furtif regard vers une Emma occupée à discuter avec Peter, qui semblait lui montrer les rudiments du tournage « Henry… »

« S'il vous plait. Et après je vous embêterai plus. »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas. »

« Alors ? »

Elle soupira : elle était tiraillée entre son envie de faire plaisir à cet enfant et l'appréhension d'être confrontée à Emma. Elle jeta un autre regard vers Emma qui éclata de rire suite, visiblement, à une blague de Peter « Ok. » souffla-t-elle

« Yeah ! » Henry lui sauta dans les bras, geste qui surprit Regina qui resta pétrifiée sur place, avant que le jeune garçon ne la lâche pour courir vers sa mère « Maman, maman ! »

« Hey calme-toi… Quoi ? »

« Elle a dit oui ! Elle vient ce soir. »

« Ah… Cool. Je vais devoir penser à quelque chose pour le repas maintenant. » ironisa-t-elle

« Pizzas ! » lança Henry en retournant avec entrain vers ses camarades

« Eh bah, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre. » s'amusa Peter

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

« Je suppose qu'il parlait de Regina non ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Ca se pourrait… »

« Il semblerait qu'il ait accroché avec elle. »

« … »

Peter sourit « Vous savez, elle a une réputation d'iceberg. »

« Iceberg ? »

« Elle est très asociale. Au bureau c'est de notoriété public que Regina Mills est une muraille imprenable. » gloussa-t-il

« Comme c'est étonnant. » sourit Emma

« Et pourtant, elle semble être si douce et docile en compagnie de votre fils. »

« Douce et docile ? On parle vraiment de la même personne ?! »

« Ne vous y trompez pas. Sous son apparente froideur, c'est une personne méfiante et fragile. »

Devant le ton plus sérieux du jeune homme, la curiosité d'Emma fut piquée au vif « Ah oui ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler mais sachez que si vous parliez avec ses proches à l'heure actuelle, ils vous diraient que ce qu'elle vit aujourd'hui est surprenant et impensable. Alors peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je suis heureux de ça. »

« Vous semblez tenir à elle. »

« J'ai un grand respect pour elle. C'est une excellente journaliste, professionnelle, investie. Malgré son fort caractère et son impressionnante présence, elle est à l'écoute, elle est altruiste à sa manière. Les gens la respectent en tant que journaliste mais aussi en tant que femme. »

Emma jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Regina, qui semblait effectivement, totalement investie dans les finitions du char d'Henry, écoutant les instructions du petit garçon, suggérant même quelques améliorations.

« Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

Peter ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire. Il scruta les réactions d'Emma lorsque cette dernière jetait un œil sur Regina, et il sut. Il prit alors sa caméra et filma quelques séquences pour le prochain reportage, n'épargnant aucun char, ni aucun enfant dont les parents avaient signé une autorisation.

Puis le temps fut venu de fermer le gymnase et Henry et Emma de retourner chez eux. Mais avant cela, le petit garçon pressa sa mère de rejoindre Regina avant que cette dernière ne rejoigne la rue principale.

« Regina, attendez ! »

La jolie brune se retourna pour voir Henry courir dans sa direction et arriver à bout de souffle vers elle « Henry ? »

« Vous n'oubliez pas hein ! Ce soir c'est pizza. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle jeta un œil vers Emma qui la fixait en un léger sourire et un signe de main discret, auquel elle répondit avec tout autant de discrétion.

« Ca va être cool ! Et merci encore de votre aide. »

« De rien. Ce défilé sera superbe. »

« Henry, il faut y aller. » lança Emma à quelques mètres de là.

« Ah oui, au fait, maman vous demande quel pizza vous plairait ? »

« Oh… Disons… Une 4 fromages ? »

« Cool ! A ce soir alors ! »

Puis il disparut, laissant Regina amusée. Peter la rejoignit alors « J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas disponible ce soir… »

« Tu peux garder tes allusions pour toi. Je le fais pour Henry, parce qu'il me l'a demandé. »

« Oui, évidemment. » sourit-il « Quoiqu'il en soit, amusez-vous bien. Profitez. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « C'était quoi ça ? Un conseil ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Tu es quoi : un elf du père Noel bienveillant qui donne ses conseils ?! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous méritez ce qu'il vous arrive. »

« Et que m'arrive-t-il ? »

« Cette émission, ce reportage, cette ville… Cette famille. »

Regina se crispa légèrement « Pardon ? »

Peter soupira « Rien. »

Regina ne reprit pas, voulant passer à autre chose. Et pourtant, une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, et qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, les paroles de son jeune apprenti lui revinrent sans cesse. Elle pensa aux Swan, à cet enfant pour qui elle eut un coup de cœur, et cette blonde impétueuse qui avait le don de faire ressurgir des sentiments passionnés.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se poser sur son lit, qu'elle se donna un coup de boost pour se préparer : jeans noir et pull écarlate, car elle savait que le rouge était sa couleur de prédilection. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, chose dont elle n'avait guère l'habitude, se donna quelques touches légères de maquillage puis elle quitta l'auberge pour se rendre jusqu'à la demeure des Swan.

Lorsqu'elle sonna et qu'Emma ouvrit, Regina retint son souffle « Bonsoir, pile à l'heure. Entrez. » La belle brune opina et entra « Donnez-moi votre veste. »

« Tenez. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres : Regina était magnifique, le rouge lui allait comme un gant. L'avait-elle fait exprès ou était-ce un pur hasard ? Regina lui tournait le dos, comme si elle cherchait Henry dans le salon.

« Il fait ses devoirs. » Regina se tourna vers elle « Il aime les faire en début de vacances pour être tranquille ensuite. » sourit-elle

« C'est judicieux. »

« Ouais, moi j'étais du genre à attendre le dernier moment pour les faire, et du coup, profiter des vacances. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

Emma inspira alors, prenant son courage à deux mains « Regina… Je voulais m'excuser. » Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait l'attention de la jolie brune, elle continua « Je n'aurais jamais du dire ce que j'ai dis, et encore moins de cette manière. C'était impoli, maladroit et irrespectueux. Alors… Encore une fois, veuillez m'excuser. »

« Vous y allez un peu fort… Mais merci. Je suis assez frileuse quand il s'agit de parler de moi. »

« Non, non écoutez… Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, je n'ai aucunement le droit de vous dire quoi faire ni avec qui. »

Regina sourit alors « Et visiblement, faire quelque chose avec votre meilleure amie vous dérange un peu. »

« Non, non c'est… C'est pas ça… Je… C'est juste… »

Sentant le sujet sensible, mais désireuse de gratter sous le vernis pour connaitre la vérité, elle fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de la belle blonde « C'est juste quoi… Miss Swan ? »

Emma devait-elle mettre carte sur table tout de suite ? Aurait-elle une autre opportunité ?

« C'est juste que… Ruby… Vous… »

« Regina ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et s'écartèrent quelque peu avant qu'Henry n'apparaisse en haut des marches.

« Hey Henry ! »

« Les pizzas maman ! » grogna le petit garçon visiblement surexcité et impatient.

« Oui, oui Henry, elles arrivent. » Elle se tourna vers Regina « Dans 10minutes. En attendant, un apéritif ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Emma proposa un verre à Regina, qui accepta un simple cidre doux tandis qu'Henry eut droit à un verre de soda, chose exceptionnelle.

« Vous serez là pour le défilé hein ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Mon char défile en avant dernier, c'est cool ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Les chars les plus importants clôturent toujours la parade. » ajouta Emma

« Oh je vois, quel honneur ! »

« Ouais, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Y'a deux ans, la parade a été annulée à cause de la neige. »

« Tout ira bien Henry, je le sens. » le rassura Emma

Henry sourit « Ouais, et puis ça serait dommage pour votre reportage. »

« Il est clair que ton char apportera une réelle option supplémentaire. »

Henry semblait plus que fier et quand la sonnette retentit, il fut le plus rapide pour arriver à la porte. Il fut suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Emma qui donna l'argent et un léger pourboire au livreur.

Puis ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger Henry se mit en bout de table et Emma et Regina face à face.

Et tandis qu'Emma et Henry s'apprêtaient à manger leur pizza, Regina fut surprise de ne pas trouver de couverts à table.

« Un problème ? »

« Oh euh… Il n'y a pas de couverts ? »

Emma et Henry échangèrent un sourire « On mange les pizzas avec les mains nous. Elles sont prédécoupés, du coup… économie de vaisselles. »

« … »

« Mais euh, si vous voulez des couverts, on peut… »

« … Non, ça va aller. »

Regina ne voulait pas paraitre plus snob qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et au moment où elle prit une part dans sa main, elle repensa aux paroles de sa mère qui ne cessait de rabâcher que lorsque l'on avait un peu de standing, il était cavalier de manger avec les doigts. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait entendre sa voix aigre prononcer ces paroles, et bien d'autres encore.

Pourtant, vivant à New-York, il était d'usage de manger sur le pouce, des hot-dogs ou de la junk food… Mais Regina, dans le tumulte de sa vie citadine, avait toujours gardé une constante : essayer de garder une vie saine : sport, nourriture bio, privilégier les transports en commun. Les pizzas, burgers et autres joyeusetés culinaires de ce genre étaient exceptionnels.

Et pourtant, cette pizza avait un gout particulier : dans ce salon, avec cette famille, cette pizza revêtait quelque chose de spécial, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi encore. Evidemment le diner tourna autour d'Henry et de sa passion pour le prochain défilé. Emma resta quelque peu discrète, Regina s'en rendit compte, comme si elle appréhendait l'heure du coucher de son fils pour se retrouver seule avec elle en fin de soirée. Cela l'amusait assez et, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle attendait cette confrontation avec impatience, attendant de pousser Emma dans ses derniers retranchements.

Et, évidemment, au bout d'une certaine heure, la fatigue gagna Henry qui bailla aux corneilles à table.

« Hm, il est l'heure chéri. »

« Pas encore… » grommela le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux

« Demain est une grosse journée, tu dois être reposé et en forme. Il serait dommage que tu t'endormes sur ton char. »

Henry opina alors, trop fatigué pour se battre et quitta la table pour en faire le tour et embrasser sa mère. Machinalement, il se tourna et se dirigea vers Regina, qu'il embrassa sur la joue, les yeux plein de sommeil, avant de monter et d'envoyer un faible « bonne nuit », le tout sous les regards interloqués et surpris d'Emma et Regina.

« Eh bah mon vieux… Vous lui avez clairement tapé dans l'œil. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous l'ai dis : il est très solitaire et se lie très peu avec les inconnus. »

« J'ai de la chance alors… »

« Il faut croire. »

« Vous semblez plus tolérante quand cela concerne votre fils que votre meilleure amie. »

Emma se figea alors : Regina ne perdait pas de temps visiblement. Elle esquissa un sourire stressé « Ah… On en est là. »

« Nous en sommes là. A vrai dire, pour être franche, je n'ai cessé tout le long du repas d'en attendre la fin pour que l'on finisse cette conversation. »

« Carrément. »

« Vous étiez sur le point de me répondre. »

« Vous voulez pas boire un verre, genre digestif ? »

« Non merci. »

« Moi j'en ai besoin. » dit-elle avant de se lever d'un bond et de disparaitre dans le petit salon.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en souriant avant de la rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle s'installa sur le canapé de la pièce, attendant patiemment qu'Emma n'entame la conversation.

« … »

« Vous êtes peu bavarde… Ca change… »

« Désolée, je sais pas quoi dire. »

« Vous vous êtes excusée, c'est un bon début. »

« Oui. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? »

« Nous parlions du problème. »

« Du problème ? »

« _Le_ problème. »

« Ah… Ce problème. »

« Exact. »

« … »

« Alors, allons-nous en parler ou faire comme si de rien n'était. »

« Je… »

« Faisons comme cela : je vous pose une question, vous y répondez simplement, sans détour. Ok ? «

« Ais-je le choix ? »

« A vous de me le dire. Nous pourrions clôturer cette soirée et je m'en retournerai à mon auberge, et nous pourrions en rester là. »

« … »

« Ou nous pourrions agir comme deux adultes responsables et discuter. »

« Oui c'est… Ca serait mieux. »

« Très bien, alors commençons : j'ai passé plusieurs soirées avec Ruby, nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Jusqu'ici pas de problème ? »

« No… non, non… »

« Très bien. Nous nous sommes embrassées. »

« … »

« Et c'est là que ça coince. » sourit Regina

« … »

« A vrai dire, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a embrassé. »

Regina scruta la moindre réaction d'Emma, et lorsque les mains de cette dernière se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, la jolie brune décida d'enfoncer le clou « Non pas que cela m'ait réellement gêné à vrai dire. Même si je suis plutôt du genre à initier les choses. »

« Ravie de le savoir. »

« Oui, vous devriez. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je l'ai repoussé. »

« Ca ne me regarde pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« … »

« Ruby a du vous en parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« C'est votre meilleure amie. »

« Et alors ? Elle ne me parle pas toujours de ses conquêtes. »

« Mais elle l'a fait. » Emma se pinça les lèvres, signe que Regina avait raison « Vous a-t-elle dis autre chose ? »

« Non… »

« Vraiment ? »

« … »

« Vous êtes une piètre menteuse, c'est affligeant. Alors ? »

« … »

« Dois-je vraiment le lui demander moi-même ? »

« Non ! » lança Emma, presque paniquée

« C'est quand vous voulez. »

« Elle… Elle pense que vous l'avez repoussé pour une bonne raison. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » Emma inspira alors, prenant son courage à deux mains « Elle pense que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre en tête. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Ah oui ? Intéressant… Une petite idée peut-être ? »

Emma la fixa : elle savait très bien qu'elle jouait avec elle, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Devait-elle tourner autour du pot ou la faire languir ?

« Une petite, oui. »

« Hm, je me demande bien d'où lui vient cette idée. »

« On se le demande… Après tout, vous n'êtes ici que depuis peu… »

« Qui vous a dis qu'il s'agissait d'une personne d'ici ? »

Emme sourit « Ruby me l'a dit. »

« Etonnant. Je ne suis pas assez proche d'elle pour lui confier quelque chose comme cela. »

« Ruby sait très bien lire les gens. Et visiblement, elle a su lire en vous. »

« Pensez-vous ? Elle vous a peut-être dis quelque chose, mais si vous ne confirmez pas auprès de l'intéressée, il se peut qu'elle se trompe. »

« … »

« Alors ? A qui pense-t-elle ? »

Emma inspira, comme si elle s'apprêtait à plonger en eaux profondes pour des heures « A moi. »

Regina esquissa un rictus amusé « Ah oui ? Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il serait étrange en effet que je puisse succomber à une quasi-étrangère, non ? »

« A vous de me le dire. Ruby a-t-elle vu juste une nouvelle fois ? »

Les rôles s'inversèrent alors et se fut Regina qui fut mise au pied du mur. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle ancra son regard dans celui d'Emma, ébranlant cette dernière, et inspira profondément « Il semblerait, oui. »

Emma frissonna : la situation lui échappait un tantinet : Regina venait-elle de se déclarer ? Si c'était le cas, que devait-elle faire ? Pour cette question, c'est Regina qui y répondit en s'approchant subtilement « Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi maintenant ? » paniqua Emma

« Vous me plaisez, je l'avoue… La question est : est-ce réciproque ? »

« … »

Regina jubilait du malaise d'Emma « Je pense que oui, au vue de votre réaction lorsque vous avez cru que Ruby et moi nous étions… plus que des amies. »

« … »

« Vous êtes muette… Serait-ce la timidité ? Le trac ? La peur ? La nervosité ? »

« Peut-être… un peu tout ça à la fois. »

Regina sourit de plus belle avant de lever sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Emma et d'attraper une mèche vagabonde qu'elle remit derrière son oreille, tout en frôlant sa peau de son index.

« J'en suis ravie. »

« Vous êtes ravie que je sois mal à l'aise ?! »

« Je suis ravie de provoquer une émotion en vous qui soit autre chose que de la colère et de la haine. »

« Une émotion… »

« Oui. »

Regina s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne touchent les siens « Emma… »

Son visage s'approcha lentement et Emma regarda furtivement les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle fit une légère cicatrice dissimulée sous du maquillage.

« Regardez-moi… »

Emma obtempéra, son cœur battant si fort que le son sourd résonnait dans son crâne. Et à mesure que Regina se rapprochait, il lui semblait que le sang quittait son corps. Et soudain, comme une envie irrépressible contenue depuis bien trop longtemps, Emma combla les quelques centimètres qui la séparait des lèvres de la jolie brune en un baiser tendre mais langoureux.

Regina en eut le souffle coupé, remplacé bien vite par quelques soupirs de plaisir. Elle en avait embrassé des femmes, mais avec Emma, les choses étaient différentes, mais elle ne saurait dire en quoi. Ses mains prirent le relai et arpentèrent sensuellement les courbes de la jolie blonde avant que cette dernière ne coupe l'échange, frustrant plus que jamais Regina.

« Wow… Ok… »

Regina, fièrement satisfaite, se redressa « Emma, nous… »

« Chut. »

« Chut ? Sérieusement ? »

« Taisez-vous. Vous allez encore sortir une phrase qui va exploser ce moment… »

« Ce moment ? Attendez, vous venez vraiment de me dire de me taire là ?! »

Emma sourit « Je pourrais le faire d'une manière moins conventionnelle. »

Regina haussa un sourcil et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Emma la plaqua gentiment sur le canapé et la surplomba avant de poser avec envie ses lèvres sur les siennes. Galvanisée par la belle blonde, Regina l'agrippa par la taille, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser partir. Les baisers s'enchainèrent avec toujours plus de passion, reculant peu à peu les barrières intimes qu'elles s'étaient acharnées à mettre depuis leur première rencontre.

Mais lorsqu'elles entendirent un craquement dans les escaliers, elles se séparèrent en un bond. Après quelques secondes de silence, elles éclatèrent de rire « Merde, on aurait dit des ados pris en flag… »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. » gloussa Regina

Et après quelques secondes de flottement où chacune resta à bonne distance de l'autre, Emma se jeta finalement à l'eau « Alors… On… On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Il semblait plus qu'évident que ce que nous faisions était… »

« … Oui, non, ça je sais ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je voulais juste savoir : où ça nous mènera ? Vous êtes de New-York, moi d'ici. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'exiler dans une grande ville et de changer de vie, et j'imagine que quitter votre carrière pour venir vous perdre en campagne n'est pas votre rêve ultime. »

« … »

« Alors… On fait quoi ? On prend ça comme une relation légère ? Un plan cul ? Relation à distance ? »

« Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. » répondit simplement Regina « On devrait peut-être tester ce que pourrait nous offrir quelques jours ensemble. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres « Si Henry l'apprend, il pourrait se faire de fausses idées. Il tient à vous… »

« Nous lui expliquerons. »

Un silence s'installa alors avant que Regina ne se racle la gorge et ne jette un coup d'œil à sa montre « Il est tard, je devrais rentrer. »

« Oui, il ne faudrait pas louper la parade. »

« Henry ne me le pardonnerait jamais. » sourit Regina

« Je vous raccompagne. »

Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte « Bien… »

« Bien… »

« On… On se voit demain alors ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Et tandis que Regina passait la porte d'entrée, Emma lui attrapa la main et la fit se retourner « Un dernier baiser ? » minauda-t-elle

Sans répondre, Regina sourit et s'approcha avant de prendre le visage de la belle blonde entre ses mains et de coller doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux et rapide baiser. Emma laissa échapper un léger gémissement avant de coller ses mains sur la taille de la belle new-yorkaise afin de la rapprocher d'elle.

« Hm… Emma… Il est tard, vraiment… » murmura Regina contre les lèvres de la jolie blonde

« Je sais… Demain soir ? »

Regina recula un peu et haussa un sourcil « N'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un d'affamé dans les parages ?! » ironisa-t-elle

« Non, absolument pas ! » s'insurgea faussement Emma « C'est juste que… Il nous reste peu de temps, alors si on veut en profiter. »

« De quoi veux-tu profiter au juste hm ? »

Les joues d'Emma prirent une teinte rosée, signe de sa gêne « Je… J'en sais rien… »

« Ah vraiment ? »

Piquée au vif, et n'aimant pas être mise au pied du mur, elle releva le nez d'affront « Je te veux toi, nous, ensemble. Qu'on passe du temps ensemble, pour le peu qu'il nous reste, en profiter. C'est ça que je veux. »

Regina sourit de plus belle « C'était si compliqué ? »

« Et toi, tu veux quoi ? »

Regina lui caressa la joue « Je veux la même chose. Découvrir ce que le Maine me propose. »

« C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça toi ? »

« On va dire ça comme ça. »

« Alors… »

« Alors, à demain. » sourit Regina

Elle fit glisser sa main hors de celle d'Emma et s'éloigna, sous le regard de cette dernière. A peine eut-elle fermée sa porte qu'un sourire orna son visage. Et après une rapide douche, elle gagna son lit. Et alors qu'elle pensait s'endormir paisiblement, son téléphone vibra. Lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui l'appela, elle soupira « Ruby… Il est tard. »

« _Et tu ne dors pas non plus…_ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« _Savoir comment la soirée s'était passée_. »

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« _Henry._ »

« Henry ? »

« _Il m'a_ _dit, avec un grand sourire, que Regina venait manger chez vous ce soir_. »

« Et alors ? »

« _Bah j'aimerais savoir comment ça s'est passé ? Bon, il est évident qu'elle n'est pas restée, sinon tu n'aurais pas décroché…_ »

« … »

« _Mais j'aimerais savoir si la chose a progressé_. »

« La chose ? »

« _Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler_. »

« Et pourquoi je t'en parlerais ? Après tout, y'a encore deux jours, tu étais sur le coup. »

« _Tu plaisantes ? Y'a jamais eu aucun coup. Elle n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour toi_. »

« … »

« _Alors, tu craches le morceau ?!_ »

Emma esquissa un sourire « Ca s'est bien passé. »

« _Ah ah ! Raconte !_ »

« On a mangé… Et… Henry est parti se coucher. »

« _Et ensuite ?_ »

« On s'est embrassé… »

« _Quoi… Comme ça ?_ »

« Non, évidemment que non. Y'a eu discussion avant, d'ailleurs, ça te concernait. »

_« J'imagine. C'est grâce à moi tout ça_. »

« Ne te vante pas trop quand même. »

« _Bref, alors ça y est…_ »

« Cache ta joie ! »

_« Au contraire, je suis heureuse pour toi, pour vous. Ca s'annonce comment ?_ »

« Je nage en eaux troubles… Je t'avouerais que je n'ai aucune idée de comment mener la chose. »

« _Tu n'es pourtant pas novice en la matière_. »

« C'est pas parce que je suis bi que je sais forcément y faire. Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas eu de relation avec une fille, et ma dernière relation avec un homme était chaotique. Autant dire que je suis archi nulle pour ces trucs là, une véritable handicapée. »

« _Heureusement, tu as Ruby pour te guider_. »

« Ouais, enfin, c'est pas parce que, toi, tu enchaines les conquêtes, que ça fait de toi une experte. Et je te signale que tu as essayé de la chauffer avant moi. T'es comme une sorte d'ex… »

« _Oh s'il te plait, ne fais pas ta jalouse. Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais osé._ »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« _Alors, vous vous revoyez demain ?_ »

« Oui, pour la parade. »

« _Henry va être aux anges._ »

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Il adore Regina, et '_adorer_' est un faible mot._ »

« Ouais, c'est compliqué… »

« _Bah en quoi ?_ »

« Parce que lorsqu'elle s'en ira, ça n'en sera que plus dur. »

« _Pourquoi tu penses tout de suite à ça ? Vous avez encore une dizaine de jours encore…_ »

« Moins que ça, mais je prends quand même. »

_« Profite_. »

« C'est ce que je compte faire, mais… »

« _Mais ?_ »

« J'ai peur d'aimer ça, et de m'en retrouver priver bientôt. »

« _Prends les choses au jour le jour._ »

« Ouais… Je sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. »

« _Ah, avec les new-yorkaises, on sait jamais_. »

« T'arrête de dire des conneries… »

« _Moi ? Jamais. Bon, je vais te laisser… Je suis heureuse pour toi_. »

« Merci, mais rien n'est fait encore. »

« _Tu rigoles ? Sérieusement, t'es tellement coincée sur ce plan là que c'est un exploit que tu te sois lancée._ »

« La ferme. »

« _Dis que j'ai tort ?_ »

« Tu as tort ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Ok, tu as raison. »

« _Ah ah !_ »

« Ok, ok, t'as fini oui ? »

« _Ne perds pas trop de temps_. »

« J'ai rarement couché la première soirée. »

« _Nan… Tu as fais bien pire._ »

« Si tu évoques quoique se soit je nierai, ferai appel à mon avocat, et en plus, je te tuerai derrière. »

Elle entendit la jeune femme glousser de l'autre coté du téléphone « _Profite ma chérie, tu le mérites. On se reparle demain ! Invite ta copine à déjeuner au Granny's ! _»

« Pour que tu fasses de lourdes allusions tout le repas ? Non merci. »

« _Roh allez, tu vas pas pouvoir m'éviter… »_

« Non mais tu imagines la gêne si je me pointe devant toi avec elle alors qu'il y a deux jours, tu la branchais ?! »

« _Certes, mais ça ne signifie rien pour moi, et visiblement, encore moins pour elle_. »

Emma sourit, se blottissant un peu plus dans sa couette « Je vais te laisser, il est tard. »

« _Hey, promets-moi un truc._ »

« Quoi ? »

« _Ne foire pas tout sous le coup de l'impulsivité ou de la peur, ok ?_ »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »

« _Je te connais Swannie, je sais de quoi tu es malheureusement capable._ »

Emma gloussa « T'inquiète pas. »

« _Au contraire._ »

Emma perdit légèrement son sourire « On se voit demain. »

« _Bye chérie._ »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, le doute envahit soudain Emma : qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Regina était une inconnue, une citadine. Elles n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était Henry et sa passion fulgurante pour elle. Serait-ce simplement une histoire de vacances, vouée à ne pas avoir de suite mais laissant les protagonistes blessées un long moment.

Devait-elle alors s'investir dans cette relation naissante ou simplement la prendre avec légèreté ? Elle était perdue et comme reprise d'une vie sentimentale, elle aurait pu faire plus simple…

« Maman ? »

Emma sursauta et vit son fils arriver, l'air fatigué et penaud « Henry ? Mais… »

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? »

Le petit garçon traina les pieds jusqu'au lit avant de grimper dessus avec plus ou moins de facilité, et de se glisser sous la couette, près de sa mère « Je crois que je suis nerveux. »

Emma s'amusa de la répartie et de l'air grave de son fils « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, j'ai peur pour le défilé. »

« Tout se passera bien. »

Henry regarda à droite et à gauche avant de fixer sa mère « Elle est pas là Regina ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi elle serait là ?! »

« Bah… Je sais pas, la dernière fois, elle a dormi ici… »

« Mais… Elle… Non, enfin la dernière fois, il avait neigé et… Elle n'avait pas dormi dans ma chambre… »

Henry soupira légèrement, puis il se glissa sous la couette avant de se tourner vers sa mère « Ca me dérangerait pas tu sais. Que Regina dorme ici. »

Et sur ce, il se tourna et sembla se rendormir aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la chambre de sa mère, laissant cette dernière complètement confuse et surprise. Elle lui caressa les cheveux puis se glissa à son tour sous sa couette, enlaçant son fils. Demain serait un autre jour et peut-être que la nuit lui porterait conseil. Peut-être aussi que Regina verrait les choses autrement et ferait machine arrière. Secrètement, Emma espérait qu'elle le fasse, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire.

* * *

Malheureusement pour elle, le lendemain ne fut pas plus clair pour autant. Malgré l'excitation de son fils mais aussi la tension palpable face aux préparatifs pour la parade, Emma avait l'esprit embrumé par une multitude de questions.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau, après avoir déposé son fils à son école, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir débouler Regina, tout sourire.

« Regina ? Un problème ? »

« Non, absolument pas. Je venais juste… Te voir. »

Emma frissonna soudain : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi fébrile par la présence de quelqu'un. Et quand Regina s'approcha, un sourire éclatant au visage, et la tutoya, son cœur s'emballa.

« Bien dormie ? »

« C'était… Compliqué. » avoua Emma

« Compliqué ? » s'inquiéta Regina en fronçant les sourcils

« Henry a eu un sommeil agité. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour la parade. »

« Oh… Je vois. » Regina fut soulagée puis fit quelques pas près du bureau, hésitant à en faire le tour.

Emma le comprit, et se leva maladroitement et combla la distance en se postant devant elle « Et toi… Bien dormie ? »

« Ca aurait pu être bien pire. » sourit Regina « Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais, mais généralement, je ne suis pas si empotée pour faire le premier pas. »

« Le premier pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les hanches de la belle blonde avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement, baiser répondu par Emma d'un léger gémissement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se séparèrent, un sourire aux lèvres « C'est encore un peu maladroit hein… J'ai l'impression d'être une ado qui flirte pour la première fois. »

« C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi. » gloussa Regina

Soudain la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent d'un bond, rangeant leurs mains, l'une dans ses poches, l'autre fouillant des dossiers. David apparut alors « Tiens, mesdames, bonjour. »

« Bonjour shérif. » sourit poliment Regina

« Y'a un problème avec votre reportage ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, non, pas du tout. Je… Je venais simplement pour… Des renseignements concernant la parade. »

« Oh je vois. Emma, nous allons être pas mal occupés entre la vérification du parcours et du déploiement de la sécurité dessus… »

« Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes ! » lança Emma

« Ok, je t'attends dans la voiture. Miss Mills, à plus tard. »

« Bien sûr. »

Puis David partit, les laissant seules une nouvelle fois « Je… Désolée. » soupira Regina

« De quoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas si tu souhaitais que cela se sache. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ca… Nous… »

« Oh… »

« … »

« … »

« Bon, je vais y aller… Je dois revoir le planning avec Peter. »

Et tandis que la jeune femme s'éloigna, Emma lui attrapa la main « Regina, attends ! »

La brunette fit volteface pour voir Emma se coller à elle « Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, vraiment. »

« Tu as hésité pourtant. »

« Parce que j'avais peur que ce soit toi qui n'ais pas envie que ça se sache… Parce que, tu vois, t'es connue et… ça pourrait jaser. »

« Jaser ? »

« Bah la journaliste et une des personnes qui participe à son reportage, ya de quoi parler… Et puis, t'es connue. Que voudrait une personne connue à une nana du Maine ? »

Regina sourit en caressant sa joue « J'ai bien une idée de ce que je pourrais faire avec une _nana du Maine _moi… »

Emma rougit alors et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de la belle adjointe « Je… Ouais… On devrait… Je devrais… Y aller. »

Et devant la gêne visible de la jeune femme, Regina l'embrassa de nouveau, d'un baiser plus intense et plus ardent. Puis elles se séparèrent et Regina s'éloigna « On se voit sur la parade ? »

« Hm hm… » répondit Emma, les yeux à demi-clos, se délectant encore de cet échange. Regina sourit, puis disparut alors. Ce n'est qu'avec la vibration de son téléphone qu'elle sortit de ses rêveries. David venait d'envoyer un message à sa fille afin qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle était véritablement sur un petit nuage, mais, il fallait bien le reconnaitre : elle était aussi dans une merde innommable : elle était accro.

* * *

« Il faudra prendre la parade venant de face, ensuite faire des plans sur les cotés et, évidemment, des plans individuels sur chaque char. N'oublie pas les enfants dessus. On doit capter leur joie et leur fierté. »

Peter sourit alors « Eh bah… Vous semblez à fond. »

« Les enfants se sont donnés pour ce défilé… Cela serait un juste retour des choses que l'on capte à l'écran le prix de leurs efforts. »

« Evidemment… » sourit-il

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ?! »

Peter la fixa, toujours un sourire mutin sur le visage « Non rien, je suis content pour vous. »

Sur ce, il prit sa caméra et quitta la chambre de Regina, qui resta immobile et surprise. La nouvelle était-elle déjà connue de tous ? Décidemment, les petites villes étaient un microcosme où rien n'échappait à personne. La question était de savoir si cela la dérangeait que cela se sache ou, au contraire, le voyait-elle comme une nouvelle étape. A ce questionnement, Regina hésitait encore. Au lieu de se pencher sur une possible réponse, elle s'habilla chaudement avant de rejoindre Peter au pied de l'auberge, tous deux se dirigeant alors vers la rue principale où la parade devait passer.

* * *

L'effervescence était présente, contre toute attente. Il semblait que la parade attirait les petites villes autour et la population semblait être sortie de nulle part. Le monde bordait les routes, banalisées pour l'occasion, la musique résonnait et les boutiques étaient ouvertes, les décorations de Noel allumées.

« C'est magnifique… » souffla Peter, impressionné

« Effectivement. » Regina vaqua son regard sur la foule et, soudain, vit une jolie blonde en uniforme qui tentait de maintenir la foule sur le trottoir. Elle sourit machinalement avant de se tourner vers Peter « On devrait commencer à filmer la foule… »

« Ok. »

Peter prit sa caméra et Regina se posta au bord de la route, la foule en arrière-plan et commença son reportage « Le jour J est arrivé pour des dizaines et des dizaines de petits habitants de Storybrooke. En effet, la grande parade de Noel dont les chars des enfants de l'école primaire sont les vedettes. Ils ont travaillé des semaines durant, jusqu'à empiéter sur leurs vacances et leur temps libre pour donner les dernières touches à leurs créations. Dans quelques instants, nous assisterons au résultat de leur travail acharné et passionné. »

Soudain, la musique résonna et, au loin, les premiers chars s'avancèrent. Regina se mit sur le coté et pendant que Peter filmait, ne ratant rien tant des chars que des réactions qu'ils suscitaient sur le public, Regina ne vit pas Emma s'approcher d'elle. Lorsque cette dernière lui frôla la main, Regina se figea

« Hey, pas de panique, ce n'est que moi. » lança Emma, faisant naitre un sourire soulagé sur le visage de la belle brune

« Désolée, je suis assez concentrée. »

« Je ne te dérange pas là ? »

« Non, Peter filme la parade, je rajouterai des commentaires en post-prod. »

« Oh ok… Du coup… Enfin… »

« Emma ? »

« Henry m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais venir à la maison ce soir… Pour fêter la parade. »

« Oh… »

« Mais si tu as du travail, il comprendra. »

« Non, non, je serais ravie de passer la soirée avec vous. » sourit avec joie Regina

« Cool… Bon euh… Je… J'y retourne… »

« Je vais te revoir avant la fin de la parade ? »

« Bien sur ! Je serais avec toi lorsque le char d'Henry passera devant toi. » lui assura Emma

« Alors, à tout à l'heure. »

Et dans un geste impulsif, Emma l'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaitre. Les joues de Regina s'enflammèrent, et si les gens avaient vu ce geste, personne n'en montra un intérêt particulier, ce qui rassure la belle brune. Son attention fut alors tournée vers les chars approchant. Elle reconnut alors quelques chars sur lesquels elle avait travaillé avec Henry et d'autres enfants. Puis vint la fin de la parade et l'arrivée du char d'Henry où ce dernier trônait avec fierté.

Soudain, elle sentit un regard sur elle: Emma venait d'apparaitre à ses cotés, épaule contre épaule, le sourire aux lèvres, Regina sentit son cœur s'emballer. Discrètement, Emma glissa sa main dans la sienne, et c'est ensemble qu'elles saluèrent le char d'Henry, ce dernier tout sourire et saluant la foule comme s'il était le roi du monde.

Regina jeta un œil vers Emma dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration pour son fils, et elle resserra sa main dans la sienne, attirant le regard de la jolie blonde. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elles échangèrent un sourire.

« Je suis bien là. » murmura Emma

Regina rougit, mais n'en pensait pas moins : oui, elle aussi était bien. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela en mettant les pieds dans le Maine, et pourtant, la voilà, dans cette rue, au milieu de la foule, admirant une parade faite par des enfants. Si on lui avait dit cela avant d'arriver, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Et quand le char passa, signe que la parade touchait à sa fin, la foule commença à se disperser, certains rentrant chez eux, d'autres se donnant rendez-vous au Granny's pour un verre offert par la maison. Emma attirant Regina dans un recoin d'une ruelle entre deux commerces, à l'abri de regards curieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Regina n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Emma colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser aussi maladroit d'empressé, la pressant entre son corps et le mur de briques. Regina ne resta évidemment pas sans réaction : ses mains agrippèrent les hanches d'Emma pour la coller contre elle. Et ce fut dans un concert de gémissements et de soupirs qu'elles passèrent quelques minutes dans la discrétion d'une impasse. Lorsqu'un klaxon résonna, elles se séparèrent en sursautant et gloussèrent « On dirait des ados… » pouffa Emma

« Une sensation que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. » répondit Regina en inspirant avant de glisser sons nez sous la chevelure de la belle blonde, humant son parfum fruité, faisant naitre un rire de la part d'Emma.

« Hm... Chatouilleuse ? »

« A peine, à peine… »

« Intéressante info. »

Emma lui prit une mèche de cheveux « Je pouvais plus tenir. Ca aurait fait désordre durant la parade. »

« Effectivement. »

Elles rigolèrent alors avant qu'Emma ne lui prenne la main « Je dois y retourner, on se voit ce soir alors ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« On se dit à 19h ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Emma s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement « Tu peux… Enfin si tu veux… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais… rester pour la nuit… Enfin, tu vois, juste pour… discuter… »

« Discuter hm ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça ici ? »

« Ouais… On peut dire ça… »

« En tant que new-yorkaise, il est vrai que je ne serais pas contre coucher le premier soir mais… »

« Quoi… ? Non, non… Enfin ? Il s'agit pas de _ça_. On pourrait juste… Discuter, apprendre à se connaitre, enfin tu vois… »

« Oh je vois… Avec plaisir alors. »

« Vrai ? »

L'air mutin et enfantin d'Emma, les yeux emplis de joie et d'espoir, firent fondre Regina « Vrai. A ce soir alors ? »

Pour simple réponse, Emma l'embrassa furtivement « A ce soir. » Puis elle disparut, laissant une Regina rêveuse comme aux premiers jours des émois adolescents. Elle retourna à son auberge où elle s'occupa des rushs à donner à Peter avant qu'il ne peaufine la vidéo qui sera utilisée pour l'émission du soir même. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait pouvoir se poser tranquillement pour le reste de la journée, son téléphone résonna et Regina décrocha avec une lassitude maintenant habituelle.

« Lena… »

« _Hey frangine ! Félicitations !_ »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« _L'émission cartonne et tu es clairement en hashtag partout sur la toile_. »

« Ah oui ? »

« _Vous êtes les vedettes du show, c'est incontestable. _»

« Nous ? »

« _Le shérif et toi._ »

« Pardon ? Mais… Comment ? »

«_ Tu_ _fais la Une de la chaine. Les gens sont à fond sur votre couple naissant._ »

« Sérieusement ? »

« _Mais… T'as pas internet où tu crèches ou quoi ? Va voir !_ »

« Je… J'irais… Mais comment ça a pu se savoir ? »

« _Bah j'en sais rien moi. On regarde juste l'émission et on vous voit ensemble : lors de la conception des chars ect…_ »

« Peter… » marmonna Regina, comme si elle venait de comprendre.

« _Peter ?_ »

« C'est lui qui a pris les rennes du montage des reportages… C'est lui qui filme… »

« _Oh, bah tu vas pouvoir le remercier !_ »

« … »

« _Ou pas… Ca va ?_ »

« Je… Emma n'est pas au courant… »

« _Bah… Et c'est grave ?_ »

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je n'avais pas prévu ça… »

« _Tu plaisantes ? C'est la première chose dont tu m'as parlé quand tu es arrivée. Ca y est : tu l'as ton scoop ! Tu voulais que les gens parlent de ton reportage, qu'ils te suivent. C'est chose faite !_ »

« … »

« _Regina… Y'a un problème ?_ »

« Je… »

« _Tu_ _regrettes ? Tu vas probablement gagner l'émission et revenir dans les bonnes grâces des gens._ »

« Mais Emma… Elle va croire… Que je l'ai utilisé pour faire le buzz. »

« _Regina, sois franche : c'est un peu le cas non ?_ »

« Non ! »

« _Ah bon ?!_ »

« Je tiens à elle. Elle est différente des autres. Elle est… Rayonnante. »

« _Rayonnante ? C'est quoi comme qualificatif ça ?_ » gloussa Lena

« Tu comprendrais si tu la voyais. »

« _Justement, maintenant que tu en parles. J'ai quelques jours à prendre et je serais curieuse de voir de mes yeux cette petite ville. Parce que, mise à part cette histoire de couple naissant, ce patelin a l'air super sympa, en tout cas c'est ce que tu fais ressentir par ton reportage._ »

« Ah non ! Ne viens pas ! »

« _Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ?!_ »

« … »

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais... Je te tiendrais au courant de ma venue_. »

« Lena, non, je… »

« _By sis' !_ »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que la tonalité résonna, signe que sa sœur avait raccroché. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, son dos calé par ses oreillers, avant de prendre son ordinateur et de taper le nom de l'émission. Le reste de son après-midi, Regina le passa dans sa chambre à enchainer les quotidiennes de l'émission montrant les différentes villes, dont Storybrooke. Et sil fallait bien reconnaitre un certain talent à Peter, elle ne pouvait reconnaitre l'atroce vérité : durant les premiers reportages, Peter avait axé le visuel non seulement sur la ville et ses habitants mais aussi et surtout sur les interactions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Emma, notamment lors de la construction des chars. Elle frissonna alors : et si Emma l'apprenait ? Si elle pensait que Regina se jouait d'elle simplement pour avoir du contenu à son reportage ? Cette idée la terrifiait car la dernière chose qu'elle désirait c'était de se brouiller avec la belle blonde et son fils.

Il était invraisemblable que personne n'ait encore évoqué l'émission dans la ville. Peut-être qu'Emma était déjà au courant et que leur rapprochement était une conséquence de ça ? Non… Emma n'était pas comme ça…

Regina sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec la belle blonde dans moins d'une heure. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Parce que si Emma n'en avait aucune idée, lui poser la question aiguiserait sa curiosité et elle serait tentée d'aller regarder l'émission… Mais ne pas lui en parler signifierait lui cacher quelque chose et risquer de perdre ce qu'elles étaient en train de construire.

Elle était rongée par le doute et la culpabilité… Ce soir, les choses seraient peut-être plus claires… Ou pas.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir mes agneaux !**

**Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard : pour tout vous dire : mon ordi à , durant mon absence, bugué et à efacer un tier de mon travail, notamment ce chapitre. Donc, j'ai du tout réécrire de mémoire (et évidemment, des choses ont été perdues dans les méandres de mon creveau). Donc je suis un peu dégoutée... Bref, tout est bien qui finit presque bien ! **

**Il est fort probablement que de coquilles et autres fautes se soient glissés dans ce chapitre. Voulant à tout prix le poster aujourd'hui, je n'ai que survolé la relecture, donc paronnez moi mes erreurs... :/ **

**Autre nouvelle pas super joyeuse pour vous : les deux prochains dimanches je ne pourrais pas poster la suite. Le premier dimanche est familial, le deuxième je serais à Londres pour une convention. **

**Donc techniquement, la prochaine suite serait postée _le 14 Avril _! **

**Je vais essayer de la poster avant si je peux, pour vous tenir au couant, je vous invite à suivre mon compte Twitter (nxnou). **

**En attendant, voici une autre suite. Sachez qu'il restera encore deux suites après celle-ci (je vous avais prévenu qu'elle serait courte). **

**ENJOY**

* * *

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Regina c'est ta petite amie ? »

Emma stoppa toute activité, qui consistait à cet instant même à couper les pommes de terre chaudement cuites « Pa… Pardon ? »

Henry gigota sur son tabouret « Bah ouais… C'est ta copine non ? »

Emma se tourna vers lui : il n'avait ni l'air contrarié, ni déçu. Il semblait juste attendre une réponse, une confirmation de sa part. Elle déglutit alors et inspira « Si ça l'était, t'en penserais quoi ? »

Henry fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de réfléchir à la meilleure réponse possible « Ca serait cool ! Elle est gentille. »

Emma sourit avant, elle-même, de froncer les sourcils « Tu sais… Elle ne va pas rester. Une fois son émission finie, elle repartira probablement pour New-York. »

« Peut-être pas. Si vous êtes amoureuses, elle voudra peut-être rester ici. Et puis même si c'est pas le cas, New-York c'est pas si loin. »

« Henry… » Elle allait éteindre ses illusions aussi vite que la pluie pourrait le faire sur un feu de camp, mais elle se stoppa net en repensant aux paroles de son fils : pour lui, la distance n'était pas un problème. Peut-être devait-elle elle aussi voir le verre à moitié plein pour une fois.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Finissons le rôti ! »

Et c'est à quatre mains qu'ils terminèrent le repas, juste à temps pour entendre la sonnette retentir.

« J'y vais ! » lança Henry en courant presque pour ouvrir la porte « Regina ! »

« Hey Henry ! Je ne suis pas trop en avance j'espère ? »

« Jamais ! »

Il la laissa entrer et prit, tel un parfait maitre de maison, la veste de la jeune femme pour l'accrocher avec plus ou moins de difficulté sur le porte manteau.

« Maman est dans la cuisine, viens ! »

Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à Emma qui vérifiait son rôti au four « Hey salut. »

« Bonsoir. » sourit Regina, amusée du look de la jolie blonde : jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un en tablier serait aussi attrayant « Je vois que je suis en avance, non ? »

« Non, c'est parfait. » sourit Emma en enlevant son tablier avant de se poster devant elle, et soudain une gêne palpable s'installa entre elles, tandis qu'Henry les regardait d'un air circonspect.

« Je vais me laver les mains, vous pouvez faire vos trucs d'adultes hein… »

Regina se figea et suivit Henry du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne quitte la cuisine et ne disparaisse dans les escaliers « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! »

« Ouais… Il sait. »

« Tu lui as dis ? »

« Moi ? Non, il a, je ne sais comment, tout découvert seul. »

« Et qu'en pense-t-il ? »

« Il a l'air plutôt pour, voire carrément même. » sourit-elle

« Oh… »

« Ca a l'air de t'embêter ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. Je me disais que c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour… »

« Hey, on a pas parlé de mariage… Pas encore. »

« … »

« Je plaisante. » ironisa Emma « C'est cool qu'il ne soit pas contre. En même temps, je prenais pas trop de risque, il est littéralement fan de toi… J'en serais presque jalouse. »

Regina sourit et Emma l'attira à elle « Tu as cuisiné ? »

« Hey, pourquoi cet air surpris ? Non seulement je pourrais être jalouse mais en plus tu pourrais me vexer. »

« N'ai crainte, j'ai foi en tes capacités culinaires. Les miennes se résument bien souvent aux restaurants et junk food. »

« Ah... Bah ce soir c'est rôti et pommes de terre. »

« Ca me va. »

Henry redescendit alors « Vous avez fini ?! »

Emma et Regina échangèrent alors un rire devant un Henry suspicieux « A table ! »

* * *

Le repas fut étrangement calme : Emma pouvait sentir que quelque chose tourmentait Regina. Cette dernière était plus silencieuse que d'habitude, le nez dans son assiette. Henry monopolisait la parole, en tarissant pas d'éloges la parade et le succès de son char.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Henry demanda à jouer à la console dans le salon et que les deux jeunes femmes restèrent en retrait pour boire un verre, que la belle blonde questionna Regina :

« Y'a un problème ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as été particulièrement silencieuse, voire distante ce soir. Tu sais, si tu voulais rester dans ta chambre pour te reposer, je ne me serais pas vexée. »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Je… » Elle fixa Emma et soupira « Non, ce n'est rien. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que… C'est nous ? »

« Nous ? »

« Tu ne veux plus. »

« Quoi ? Mais non, au contraire… ! »

« Alors, toi et moi c'est toujours d'actualité ? »

« Bien entendu. » sourit Regina

Emma jeta un œil vers Henry, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa console, puis s'approcha de Regina pour l'embrasser « J'ai hâte qu'il aille se coucher. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « J'en connais une qui semble très… enthousiaste. »

« Je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre… Après tout, on se connait peu. Et je t'avouerai que je regardais très peu la télé, et encore moins tes émissions et reportages. »

Regina se tendit « Oui je… J'ai pu voir que c'était le cas de beaucoup ici. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils ne parlent pas de l'émission dans laquelle ils sont les acteurs principaux, c'est étrange. »

« Oh c'est parce que nous en avons parlé lors d'une réunion, avant ton arrivée. Pour ne pas influencer nos comportements lors de ton reportage, nous avons fait le serment de ne pas regarder l'émission. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Evidemment, certains ont du le faire, rongés par la curiosité, mais en grande majorité, nous respectons nos vœux. Imagine, nous apprenons que notre ville est en bas du classement, ou au contraire, dans le top 3… Nous serions influencés, ainsi que notre comportement. On serait moins naturel. »

« C'est logique en effet. »

Regina avait à présent sa réponse : personne, ou très peu, regardaient l'émission. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou pas. En attendant, Emma n'avait donc aucune idée de l'impact de leur couple naissant avait sur l'émission. Etait-ce une bonne chose ?

« Regina ça va ? »

« Hm ? Oui, je pensais… »

« Fatiguée ? »

« Serait-ce une façon peut subtil pour toi de m'inciter à rester ici cette nuit ? »

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que ça serait cool. »

Regina gloussa « Parfois, tu me fais penser à une ado… »

« C'est bien aussi de retomber en enfance, non ? »

Regina l'embrassa furtivement, mais pas assez car soudain un « Ewww » émergea du canapé où Henry siégeait « Dégoutant, sérieux… »

Elles éclatèrent de rire « Allez gros malin, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, il est tard. »

« Ouais, ouais, je comprends… »

« Non, tu comprends rien, pas encore. Allez va, j'arrive. »

Henry haussa les épaules, souffla légèrement avant d'éteindre la console et de monter sous les regards amusés d'Emma et Regina.

« Eh bien, tu peux être autoritaire… »

« Je suis adjoint du shérif, ne l'oublies pas. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

« Tu as un ton moqueur qui ne me plait pas… »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » lança innocemment la belle brune

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. »

Regina haussa un sourcil provocateur et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Emma fondit sur elle telle un aigle sur sa proie, avec aucune possibilité de s'enfuir. Elle enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Regina et papillonna quelques baisers sur sa peau chaude et parfumée, donnant naissance à quelques soupirs d'aise de la jeune femme.

« Henry m'attends… Mais je reviens, ne bouge pas ! » ordonna-t-elle avant de reculer, à contrecœur, laissant une Regina frustrée mais terriblement envieuse de la suite.

* * *

« Hey, tu veux lire un peu ? » lança Emma en entrant dans la chambre et en voyant son fils feuilleter un de ses livres préférés

Il le referma et le mit dans sa table de chevet, avant de regarder derrière sa mère « Regina est pas là ? »

« Euh… Non, elle est en bas. Tu veux qu'elle monte ? » Il opina doucement « Oh ok… Je… Je reviens. »

Emma disparut et descendit les marches pour se rendre au salon où elle retrouva Regina devant le feu de cheminée « Déjà ? »

« Nope, il veut que tu montes aussi. »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Allez, viens. »

Regina se tendit soudain, comme submergée par un trac qu'elle n'imaginait pas avoir en de telles circonstances. Elle monta les marches, comme si elle était au ralenti, rongée par le stress : jamais elle n'avait bordé un enfant, ni dit de « bonne nuit », jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'un être si jeune et petit que depuis son arrivée ici.

Lorsqu'elle passa sa tête par le chambranle de la porte, elle vit Henry, l'attendant avidement. Elle inspira un grand coup, sous le regard amusé d'Emma « Il va pas te mordre hein… »

« Ah ah très drôle… » grommela Regina avant de rentrer dans la chambre, se sentant soudainement seule face à ce garçonnet, allongé dans son lit, dont le visage s'illumina d'un large sourire à son approche.

« T'es là ! »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me voir. »

Il se poussa légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait sa place à coté de lui. Elle obtempéra et s'assit en allongeant ses jambes sur le lit « Tu… Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire… » avoua timidement Regina

Henry gloussa « Je voulais juste que tu viennes me dire bonsoir. D'habitude c'est maman… »

« Mais pas là ? »

« Bah c'est bien de changer un peu. Et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Tu vas rester hein ? »

« Rester ? Ici ? Pour… la nuit ? »

« Pour la vie… »

« Oh… »

« … »

« … »

« Moi j'aimerais bien. »

« Henry, je ne peux te faire de telles promesses. Il peut se passer pleins de choses… »

« Tu vas repartir à New-York ? »

Regina devait être subtile et surtout ne pas braquer Henry. Il était intelligent et lui mentir ne servirait à rien, pour autant, elle devait trouver une façon correct de lui énoncer les faits, tout en sachant que l'oreille indiscrète d'Emma trainait surement près de la porte.

« C'est là où je vis. C'est aussi là où est mon travail. »

« Hm ok… »

« Ok ? C'est tout ? »

« Bah New-York c'est pas si loin après tout… »

Regina sourit : pour un enfant de dix ans, la distance était, vraisemblablement, un facteur aussi flou que la racine carré de 169…

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Mais si tu te maries avec maman, faudra bien que tu viennes ici. »

« Me marier ? Mais… On se connait à peine… »

« Ouais, mais parait que, parfois, on a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour savoir. »

« … »

« Pourquoi t'as pas d'enfant ? »

Regina inspira et, voyant qu'Emma allait intervenir en entrant dans la chambre, fit un léger signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème « Parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne avec qui en faire. Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes, et entre femmes c'est plus compliqué. »

« Pas comme avec moi ? »

« Exact. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un assez fort pour pouvoir en faire un. »

Henry fronça les sourcils « Parfois, l'amour ça suffit pas. »

Regina comprit que le terrain sur lequel elle surfait était plus que glissant. Elle avait légèrement survolé la paternité d'Henry avec Emma, et elle ne se sentait définitivement pas prête à aborder ce sujet avec le petit garçon.

« Henry… Parle-moi de la fête des lampions. »

Tant Emma qu'Henry furent surpris de ce changement brutal de sujet, mais chacun comprit pourquoi, et aucun n'en fit la remarque « Les lampions ? »

« Oui, ta grand-mère m'a parlé de cette fête qui se passe sur la plage quelques jours avant Noel. »

« Ouais, on les envoie dans le ciel pour guider le père Noel jusqu'à Storybrooke. »

« C'est une jolie façon d'engager Noel. » sourit Regina

« Ouais, c'est surtout pour les petits. » Il se pencha vers Regina et murmura « Le dit pas à maman mais… J'y crois plus au père Noel. »

« Oh… »

« Mais c'est pas grave, je trouve que c'est cool quand même. Mais le dit pas hein, maman pourrait être déçue. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah elle veut pas que je grandisse trop vite. Et ne plus croire au père Noel c'est un truc quand même. »

Regina gloussa « Oui tu deviens un homme, l'homme de la maison. »

Henry se redressa « Ouais, l'homme de la maison. Mais ça serait bien, si vous vous mariez un jour, que j'ai un petit frère. »

Regina laissa s'échapper un rire « On verra, on verra. »

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » lança Emma en entrant fébrilement dans la chambre

« Evidemment ! » s'écria Henry « Viens ! »

La jolie blonde se colla contre Regina « Alors comme ça, il faut qu'on te fasse un petit frère ? »

« Bah ouais ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire avant de souhaiter bonne nuit au garçonnet et de quitter la chambre en veillant à ce qu'il ne retourne pas à sa lecture nocturne.

Puis elles redescendirent au salon « Tu veux du thé ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« J'arrive. »

Emma disparut dans la cuisine tandis que Regina s'assit sur le canapé du salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma la rejoignit « Ca chauffe. »

Regina opina et sourit puis sentit la main de la jolie blonde sur sa cuisse « On avait dit qu'on parlerait. »

« On l'avait dit oui. »

« Tu connais déjà pas mal de choses sur moi… Y compris mon passé assez houleux, mais moi, je connais rien de toi. »

« Que dire ? Rien de bien passionnant : élevée dans une famille citadine assez huppée. J'ai une sœur ainée, Lena, qui travaille dans un magazine de mode à New-York. »

« Tes parents, ils sont comment ? »

« C'est… Compliqué… Mon père est mort quand j'ai eu la vingtaine, et depuis, c'est assez conflictuel avec ma mère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai toujours su que j'étais attirée par les femmes, mais je l'ai caché un long moment à mes parents. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus, ayant trouvé l'amour de ma vie à la fac. Je ne voulais pas lui faire l'affront de la cacher comme si c'était une honte. Elle m'a donné le courage de faire mon coming-out à mes parents. Et si mon père n'a émis aucun jugement, la pilule a été plus difficile à avaler pour ma mère. Lorsque mon père est décédé 3 semaines plus tard d'une crise cardiaque, elle m'a blâmée pour ça. Pour elle j'étais responsable de sa mort parce qu'avec l'annonce de mon homosexualité, j'avais plongé mon père dans le désarroi. »

« Comment peut-on dire cela à sa fille ?! Tu ne l'as pas cru j'espère ? »

« Au début si… Ca ne pouvait pas être un simple hasard. Mais ensuite Lena m'a avoué que mon père avait eu des rendez-vous médicaux pour son cœur et que ce dernier était faible depuis un moment. Je n'avais donc rien à voir avec sa mort… Dès lors, j'ai mis ma mère au pied du mur, et finalement ça s'est retourné contre moi : elle m'a posé un ultimatum et j'ai finalement déménagé. »

« Wow… Ok, ma famille est un cas, mais ta mère semble être la mère de l'année. »

« Des années ont passé sans que l'on se parle. Danielle ne l'a jamais connu. »

« Danielle ? Ton ex ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous… C'était une histoire sérieuse ? »

Le cœur de Regina se serra alors « Elle… Oui ça l'était. »

« Sujet sensible, tu veux qu'on change ? »

« Non. Tu as été honnête avec moi alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Il serait juste que je le sois avec toi à présent. »

« … »

« Danielle était la femme de ma vie. Mais nous avons eu un accident de voiture. J'ai hérité de cette cicatrice en plus de mois de rééducation, elle n'a pas survécu. »

« Je suis désolée… »

« A moins que tu ais été au volant de ce camion de livraison et que tu ais grillé le feu… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« … »

« C'était une personne importante pour moi, elle l'est toujours. » sourit Regina « Mais je suis allée de l'avant. Et pour combler ma peine, je me suis plongée dans le travail. »

« Pour devenir une journaliste à succès. »

« C'était surtout un moyen de m'évader le plus possible et m'éloigner de chez moi. Une sorte d'excuse pour éviter les dimanches en famille ou les fêtes de fin d'année. »

« D'où ton aversion pour Noel. »

« Je n'ai pas d'aversion pour cette fête… Je la regarde juste d'un point de vue journalistique : c'est une fête essentiellement commerciale. Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre cette fête pour offrir des cadeaux à ceux que j'aime. »

« Je comprends. En tant que mère, je n'ai évidemment pas le même point de vue que toi. Peut-être changeras-tu d'avis quand nous aurons notre fils. » gloussa-t-elle ironiquement

« Ah oui ? »

« Bah tu as entendu Henry ?! Pour lui, c'est quasiment acté. »

Regina sourit et Emma posa sa main sur la sienne « En parlant de ça… Si on commençait ? »

« Tu es au courant qu'entre filles, ça ne se passe pas comme ça… »

Emma poussa Regina sur le canapé « Tu te fous clairement de moi là ? »

« Juste un peu. Et alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Emma sourit malicieusement « Te faire taire. »

« Essaies. »

Emma surplomba alors Regina et n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour poser fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, coupant le souffle de la belle brune. Les mains arpentèrent le corps de l'autre, essayant au passage d'effeuiller l'autre. Avec un empressement digne d'un enfant le matin de Noel, Emma parvint à ouvrir la chemise de la jeune femme pour dévoiler la naissance de sa poitrine, bordée par un soutien-gorge en dentelles noires.

« Ok…. Joyeux Noel Swan… » sourit Emma

« Charmant… » pouffa Regina « Et moi, j'ai droit à un cadeau ? »

Emma sourit et se redressa pour enlever son col roulé et faire apparaitre un soutien-gorge rouge écarlate « Ca vous plait ce que vous voyez miss Mills ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina colle ses lèvres sur le cou de la jolie blonde, humant au passage, son parfum fruité.

Et après quelques caresses et baisers de plus en plus prononcés, dévoilant par la même occasion de plus en plus de peau, elles furent interrompues par le sifflement aigu de la bouilloire. Emma se redressa et sourit « Bouge pas, je reviens. »

Regina sourit, allongée sur le canapé. Elle suivit Emma du regard avant de soupirer et d'ancrer son regard sur le plafond. Pendant se temps, Emma se pressa de prendre la bouilloire, en se brulant au passage. D'un mouvement brusque de réflexe, elle renversa pratiquement la totalité de la bouilloire sur le sol.

« Et merde ! Bon je… J'arrive hein ! »

Elle s'empressa d'éponger maladroitement, étalant plus qu'autre chose sur le carrelage, ce qui lui prit un temps infini. Et quand, enfin, elle arriva à ses fins, il y avait juste assez pour une seule tasse.

« Ok, désolée de l'attente, j'espère que tu veux toujours ton… » Elle se stoppa en voyant Regina, endormie, sur le canapé. Elle sourit et posa la tasse sur la table avant de prendre le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé pour recouvrir Regina avec. Cette dernière bougonna légèrement mais resta endormie. Emma sourit en lui caressant doucement la joue « Bonne nuit Regina. » murmura-t-elle avant d'éteindre les lumières et de monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

Regina se réveilla en pleine nuit, le froid mordant ses épaules nues. Elle comprit de suite ce qu'il s'était passé et remit son chemisier avant de s'enrouler dans le plaid et de monter discrètement les marches pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Emma. Elle s'y glissa sans bruit et fit le tour du lit afin d'occuper la place vacante, laissée par Emma. En sentant le matelas se mouvoir sous le poids de Regina, la jolie blonde se tourna légèrement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux « Regina ? »

« Chut… Dors, il est tard. »

Complètement endormie, Emma referma, aussi vite qu'elle les avait ouverts, ses yeux. Regina s'allongea et se tourna vers elle, de sorte qu'elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Emma avait l'air si paisible, si sage, cela amusa Regina. Elle dégagea son visage d'une mèche vagabonde avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir à ses cotés.

Durant la nuit, Emma bougea, jusqu'à se coller contre le dos de Regina, faisant reposer sa main sur sa hanche. Et c'est dans cette position même que la jolie blonde se réveilla le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Regina contre elle, elle esquissa un mouvement de recul, surprise, avant de se redresser et d'admirer la belle brune.

« Je sens ton regard sur moi… »

Emma sursauta « Merde, t'es réveillée… »

Regina ouvrit les yeux, se tourna légèrement vers Emma et lui sourit « J'ai entendu le changement de ta respiration. Toujours est-il que c'est flippant de se sentir épiée. »

« Désolée… C'est juste… »

« Juste quoi ? »

« Que j'ai aimé cette sensation. »

« Quelle sensation ? »

« De t'avoir à mes cotés au réveil. » sourit Emma en l'embrassant sur la joue

Regina se redressa « C'est surtout que j'avais peur que ton fils me surprenne à moitié nue sur ton canapé. »

« Ah oui… Ca aussi. » pouffa Emma. Elle se redressa alors « Tu veux rester un peu au lit ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Emma jeta un œil à son réveil « 10h03. »

« Mon dieu, il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas réveillée à cette heure-là. »

« Eh bah c'est que tu te sens bien dans mon lit, en toute modestie bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. »

« On aura finalement passé la nuit ensemble, dans le même lit… »

« Finalement. » ironisa Regina

Emma se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement « On remet ça quand tu veux… » Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit et lui caressa la joue « On devrait pas tarder, Henry doit être debout déjà. »

« Ok. »

Emma disparut dans la salle de bain, tandis que la jolie brune fit un tour du regard de la chambre : une décoration moderne et assez neutre. Seules touches d'originalité : des dizaines de photos d'Henry et Emma sur la plage, à différents anniversaires, avec les parents d'Emma, avec des amis d'école qu'elle reconnaissait depuis qu'elle les avait aidés pour la confection de leurs chars. Puis une photo attira son attention : Henry, qui devait avoir quelques mois à peine, dans les bras d'Emma, elle-même dans les bras d'une jeune femme brune, toutes les deux, tout sourire.

« C'est Lily. »

Regina sursauta et fit volteface, Emma se tenant contre l'embrasure de la porte « Elle… Elle est jolie. »

Emma sourit « Oui elle l'est. » Elle s'approcha à sa hauteur et regarda à son tour la photo « Nous étions très proches. »

« C'est… C'était… »

« Une ex, oui. » Elle peina à sourire « Je garde cette photo car c'est un souvenir que je veux perpétuer. »

Regina la fixa, un air perplexe « Pourquoi ? »

« Lily était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente… Nous formions un trio d'enfer avec Ruby, nos parents se sont souvent arraché les cheveux à cause de nous. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Lily est moi… C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'étais aussi attirée par les filles. On flirtait, comme des ados… On ne se préoccupait pas de grand-chose, ce qui lui a valu d'avoir autant d'ennuis que moi plus tard. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, elle ne m'a pas lâché, contrairement au père d'Henry. Lorsque je suis revenue à Storybrooke, elle fut là… Elle était folle d'Henry… Tata Lily, c'est comme cela qu'elle voulait qu'on l'appelle. » gloussa-t-elle

« Emma ? »

« Elle était forte, certainement la femme avec le plus de caractère que je connaissais… Mais pas assez forte pour son cancer. »

« Oh… »

« Il a été fulgurant. En quelques semaines son état s'est dégradé, elle est décédée alors qu'Henry avait 9 mois. »

« Je suis désolée… »

Emma sourit « C'est une page de ma vie que je ne veux oublier. Elle a été très importante pour moi, sur plusieurs niveaux. Et même si j'ai flirté ça et là et vogué entre homme et femme, elle a été celle qui m'a révélée. » Elle se tourna vers Regina « En gros, si aujourd'hui j'en pince pour toi, c'est parce qu'elle m'a poussé à accepter que, parfois, les sentiments ne se commandent pas et qu'ils dépassent les genres, les frontières et le sexe. »

La belle brune esquissa un sourire « Je dois la remercier alors. »

« Remercie-moi plutôt. » Elle l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement « Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas… »

Regina comprit le message et repoussa gentiment la jolie blonde « J'y vais. »

« Je t'ai posé des serviettes propres sur le rebord du lavabo. »

« Merci. »

« On se retrouve en bas ? »

Regina opina avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Emma descendit et retrouva Henry, un bol de céréales devant lui, remuant sans entrain son contenu.

« Eh bah, j'en connais un qui serait bien resté au lit. » sourit Emma en s'approchant de lui avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Le petit garçon leva le nez et fixa sa mère « Regina est là ? Elle a dormi ici ? »

Emma sourit « Oui, elle a dormi ici. »

Henry afficha alors un large sourire « Elle va venir vivre ici, je le sais. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit hier. »

« Je sais, mais j'en suis sûr. »

« Henry… » sermonna Emma

« Tu verras ! » dit-il avec détermination

Emma haussa les épaules avant de clôturer cette conversation par la préparation de pancakes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina descendit « Ca sent bon »

« Hey Regina ! »

« Hey Henry… »

Le petit garçon tendit les bras pour accueillir Regina, ce qui surprit tant la jeune femme que la mère du petit. Elle accepta cette accolade matinale avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés « Tu cuisines de bon matin… »

« J'avais envie de faire un bon petit-déjeuner. » Répondit Emma en souriant « Quand on se réveille ainsi, on a envie de faire plaisir. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant d'entendre la petite voix d'Henry « Quand on se réveille comment ?! »

« Oh euh… Quand on se réveille… Avec les gens auxquels on tient autour de nous. »

Henry, satisfait de la réponse, opina avant d'entamer avidement son pancake.

« Alors… Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Hm… La fête des lampions se déroule ce soir. J'ai quelques trucs à régler du coup… »

« Moi je vais rester ici, tu restes avec moi ? » demanda Henry en se tournant vers Regina

« Oh… Avec plaisir. Avant je dois retourner à ma chambre pour, moi aussi, régler quelques _trucs_. »

« Cool ! On pourra jouer à Fortnite ! »

« A quoi ? »

Emma pouffa de rire « En ce moment, il est à fond dessus… C'est un jeu vidéo. »

« Oh ok… Je ne suis pas très au courant de ces choses là. »

« Bah va falloir parce qu'avec maman, on joue souvent les week-ends. »

Regina haussa un sourcil : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sous-entendait que la jolie brunette resterait bien plus que prévu. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas réellement dit le contraire, mais les faits étaient là. Et peut-être qu'alimenter les espoirs du garçonnet n'était pas bon non plus. Emma semblait de son avis, mais pour autant, elle ne le contredit pas lorsqu'il évoqua une nouvelle fois la vie avec Regina à Storybrooke. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif où Henry expliqua plus en détails le déroulement de la soirée :

« Et puis après le lâcher, avec maman on va manger au Granny's. Tu viendras ? »

« Avec… plaisir. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Au contraire, on serait contents, vraiment, que tu viennes. » assura Emma en s'approchant d'elle et en glissant une de ses mains dans la sienne

« Merci. » Et après un dernier moment de complicité silencieuse, Regina s'obligea à quitter le domicile des Swan. Elle avait quelques comptes à régler avant d'en finir avec ce reportage et cette émission.

Et, évidemment, c'est à la porte de la chambre de Peter qu'elle toqua en fin de matinée.

« Hey Regina ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passée mais finalement… »

« … Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez déduis que j'étais avec Emma. »

« … »

« Ou est-ce tes dernières investigations sur les habitants de cette ville. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« J'ai vu les dernières émissions, celles que vous avez monté depuis que je vous ai laissé les rennes. »

« Et bien, si l'on veut être francs, c'est Glass qui m'a demandé de me faire les armes, et il semblerait que ce soit plutôt réussi non ? Les audiences n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes et notre reportage sur Storybrooke est l'un des plus prisé. C'est ce que vous vouliez non ? »

« Pas à mes dépends ! Qui t'a demandé de baser l'essentiel du reportage sur Emma et moi ?! »

« A vrai dire… C'est vous-même. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous vouliez un couple phare que les gens puissent suivre et auquel ils pourraient s'attacher et s'identifier. Certes c'est un couple lesbien, mais le vent LGBT est terriblement à la mode en ce moment à la télé. »

« Tu es ignoble. »

« Moi ? Moi ? Je n'ai fais que mon travail. J'ai montré ce qui ressemble à un véritable conte de Noel, une romance comme on en fait dans les téléfilms qui passent en ce moment. Les gens veulent voir cela. »

« … »

« Regina, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Vous vous aimez, vous formez une belle petite famille, n'en soyez pas honteuse. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! J'aurais simplement aimé être au courant. »

« Emma l'est-elle elle ? »

Regina se figea « Pardon ? »

« Vous me demandez d'être honnête et sincère avec vous, mais vous, l'êtes-vous avec Emma ? Est-elle au courant de la tournure qu'a pris l'émission ? »

« … »

Peter sourit « Vous me faites la morale, mais je n'ai rien fais d'autre que mon travail. Par contre vous, vous n'avez été ni intègre ni honnête, ni avec vous-même, ni avec les autres. J'ai entendu parler de leur promesse : ne pas regarder l'émission pour garder le suspens, pour être les plus naturels possible. C'est louable de leur part, mais, du coup, les principaux intéressés ne savent pas, ne savent rien. Ca vous arrange bien. »

« Stop. »

« Regina, je n'ai rien fais de mal. Je n'ai retranscris à l'écran que ce que j'ai vu de mes yeux : la naissance d'un couple, d'une famille, dans un cadre atypique. Il n'y a aucun mensonge ici. Peut-on en dire de même de vos intentions ? »

« Je tiens sincèrement à elle. Henry ne doit pas apparaitre. » affirma Regina

« Je sais, et si vous regardez bien, on ne voit jamais son visage. »

« … »

« Pouruoi ne pas lui dire ? Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer ? Si vos sentiments sont réels, qu'aurait-elle à craindre ? »

« Je… J'ai peur… Qu'elle pense que j'ai provoqué tout cela, pour l'audience. »

« Est-ce vrai ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je… Oui c'était mes intentions au départ, mais… Les choses ont fait que… C'était devenu une évidence, elle et moi. »

Peter sourit « Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous deux. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire… Pour le reportage. »

« Et que vous changiez les choses en cours de route ? Que vous décidiez de mettre de la distance entre elle et vous ? Vous empêchant de vivre peut-être une belle histoire d'amour ? »

« … »

« La question est : A présent que vous savez, allez-vous lui dire ? »

« J'y compte… »

« Il ne vous reste que quelques jours avant que l'on reparte à New-York et qu'ils ne rompent leur promesse pour se faire un marathon de l'émission. Elle découvrira qu'elle a été, malgré elle, la star de la chaine. »

« … »

« Regina, je ne l'ai pas fais contre vous, mais pour vous. »

« … »

« Vous réagissez comme cela simplement parce que vous êtes impliquée. Si nous avions choisi un autre couple, votre réaction aurait été tout autre, je me trompe ? »

Regina ne répondit- pas, mais Peter n'eut pas besoin de confirmation : il savait qu'il avait raison, Regina aussi. Et c'est que qui fit peur à cette dernière. Si elle attendait trop longtemps, il serait trop tard, et même si elle avouait à Emma ses sentiments, cela suffirait-il ?

OoO

« Et un chocolat chaud cannelle pour monsieur, un ! »

« Merci Ruby ! »

La jolie serveuse sourit devant le garçonnet sirotant avidement son breuvage « Alors… J'ai vu ta mère et Regina ensemble hier soir… »

« Ouais, c'est cool hein ?! »

« Je suis contente que tu sois heureux. »

« Elle est gentille et maman sourit plus qu'avec Killian… »

« Ah Killian… » Ruby leva le nez et regarda Emma, un peu plus loin, en grande conversation avec ses parents « Tu l'aimes pas vraiment ? »

« SI, il est gentil… Mais maman est pas pareil quand elle est avec lui et quand elle est avec Regina. » Il s'arrêta soudain, leva son nez et fixa Ruby « Tu crois qu'elle va rester ? Regina je veux dire. »

« Je… J'en sais rien… Même si elle repart, au moins pour son travail, New-York n'est pas si loin… »

Henry sembla alors réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui amusa Ruby qui, à ce moment précis, vit totalement la ressemblance avec sa mère « Hey… On verra bien. Si, comme tu le dis, ta mère semble bien avec elle… Elles trouveront un moyen. »

Henry se tourna alors en direction de sa mère « Un moyen… » murmura-t-il

* * *

Regina était totalement perdue, tiraillée entre ses envies et son devoir, ses sentiments naissants pour Emma et son professionnalisme. Privilégier son cœur ou sa tête, là était la question. Et tout en marchant dans la rue, elle tomba nez à nez avec… »

« Hey salut toi ! »

Regina releva le nez et vit Emma et Henry sortir du Granny's « Ca y est, tu as réglé tes _trucs_ ? »

« Oh… Je… Oui, c'est fait. »

« Cool ! Je dois encore passer au poste et ensuite, je serais libre. »

« Je peux t'attendre. » sourit Regina « Ca pourrait être intéressant pour ton reportage non ? Je veux dire, la prépa de la fête… »

« Bien sûr, je… J'avertirai Peter qu'il passe te voir. »

Soudain, la perspective d'avoir Emma et Peter seuls à seuls lui fit peur. Mais était-ce dans l'intérêt de Peter de vendre la mèche avant qu'elle ne le fasse ?

« Un problème ? »

« Quoi ? Non, absolument pas. »

« Maman, Regina et moi on peut aller se promener en t'attendant, non ? »

« Bonne idée… A moins que Regina n'ait d'autres projets. »

« Aucun, je serais ravie de tenir compagnie à ce jeune homme. »

Puis Mary Margaret et David sortirent à leur tour « Oh miss Mills ! J'espère que votre séjour ici vous est agréable. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard discret et complice « Très, oui. »

« Nous avons hâte de voir le résultat final. Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit mais la majorité des habitants ont fait une promesse : ne pas regarder l'émission tant que vous tournerez ici. Vous savez, histoire d'être impartiaux. »

« Je comprends et c'est tout à fait louable de votre part. »

« Néanmoins… » minaudant Mary Margaret « Vous pourriez peut-être nous donner un indice… Je ne sais pas moi… Pour nous dire ce qu'il en est. »

Regina sourit « Ne vous inquiétez pas : de ce que j'en sais moi aussi, tout se porte à merveille. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

La mairesse tapa alors dans ses mains « Bien ! Parfait ! Nous avons hâte que le lâcher de lampions arrive, c'est une grande étape pour la ville, juste avant Noel. »

« J'ai hâte d'y assister aussi. »

« Alors à ce soir miss Mills. »

Le couple s'éloigna et Emma lui donna un coup d'épaule « Elle t'adore déjà. »

« Est-ce que ça sera toujours le cas lorsqu'elle saura pour nous ? »

« Y'a aucune raison du contraire. Henry est déjà ton premier fan, et moi juste derrière. » Elle lui prit la main « Tout se passera bien. »

Regina aurait aimé s'en convaincre. Mais, après tout, peut-être qu'elle se montait la tête et que tout irait bien.

* * *

« Votre ville est très active… » s'étonna Peter

« Disons que nous compensons le fait d'être un patelin paumé. Faut être réaliste : y'a pas grand chose ici qui puisse retenir les familles. Y'a des écoles, un collège à proximité… On a ouvert une crèche récemment mais… Y'a pas les attraits de la ville. »

« Des petits patelins ont aussi leur charme. »

« Pour les jeunes de maintenant, si y'a pas de wifi ou de 4G partout, c'est le bout du monde. Mon fils m'a demandé d'installer la fibre récemment… Sérieux, il a 10 ans. » sourit-elle « N'empêche que je l'ai fais, j'ai même fait en sorte qu'on augmente le réseau dans toute la ville… Ca joue peut-être aussi. »

« Votre fils semble être l'esprit même de Noel. »

« Pour être franche, il ne croit plus au père Noel, mais il garde l'esprit de Noel, cet esprit qui alimente tous les habitants et qui fait que l'on a des traditions telles que le défilé de chars, les lampions ou encore le bal de Noel. »

« C'est sûr. » sourit Peter « C'est, en tout cas, une bien belle petite ville que vous avez là. On serait presque prêt à y rester. »

« Vous pensez ? » ironisa Emma « Pourtant la plupart rêve d'ailleurs, de plus d'excitation, d'action. »

« Ca dépend. »

« Ca dépend de quoi ? »

« Des affinités qu'on s'y fait. »

Emma se figea et le fixa. Plus rien ne fut suggéré dès lors mais Emma se demanda si Regina s'était confiée ailleurs que chez Ruby. Son assistant serait-il, lui aussi, au courant ? Si s'était le cas, pourrait-il orienter le reportage ? Non, Regina ne l'autoriserait pas. Henry ne devait pas apparaitre, elle le savait.

« Peter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Est-ce que je devrais avoir pur de ce reportage ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous savez, au début j'étais contre, parce que j'avais peur que ça n'attire les mauvais esprits. J'ai peur que Storybrooke ne perde de sa fraicheur. L'arrivée de touristes en masse peut changer les choses. »

« Ca peut, effectivement, être une mauvaise chose mais, croyez-moi, les téléspectateurs sont de grands fans de Storybrooke et de ses habitants. »

« Vraiment ? »

« N'ayez crainte. »

Ne pas avoir de craintes, Emma ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais si les choses tournaient mal, Regina serait là, non ? Elle la défendrait, et protégerait sa ville.

* * *

Emma rejoignit Regina et Henry au bord de la plage enneigée. Comme toujours depuis l'arrivée de Regina dans sa ville, elle était émerveillée par l'attachement qu'avait son fils pour elle. La foule s'était agglutinée sur la plage, le ciel orangé annonçant bientôt la nuit. Un silence presque cérémonial envahissait les lieux, chacun ayant en main un lampion et une bougie.

Regina était étonnée avec quel synchronisme chacun alluma la mèche sous le lampion et avec quel religion ils attendaient que ce dernier se gonfle avant de tendre les bras pour les laisser s'envoler. Emma était à ses cotés, tenant un lampion rouge écarlate « Prête ? »

« Tu veux que je l'allume ?! »

Emma sourit et opina. Henry était entre elles, attendant impatiemment ce moment. Regina pencha la bougie et la mèche prit feu. Lentement le lampion se gonfla et les trois paires de mains l'attrapèrent. Une boule de papier fin se forma et soudain, chacun sentit une petite résistance, le lampion était prêt à s'envoler.

« On lâche à trois ? »

Henry et Regina acquiescèrent puis Emma se pencha vers Regina « Il faut faire un vœu, c'est la tradition. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et on dit que les couples qui s'embrassent sous leur lampion qui s'envole, seront heureux toute leur vie. »

La belle brune frissonna « C'est romantique. »

« C'est peut-être vrai. On devrait tenter, juste au cas où. »

Leur regard s'ancra et elles lâchèrent le lampion. Emma s'approcha alors et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme, sans se soucier du regard des autres et tandis qu'Henry n'avait d'yeux que pour les lampions voguant dans le ciel. Elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre « Je suis bien. » murmura Emma

« Moi aussi. »

« Ca ne te gêne pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le monde autour. »

« Peu importe. »

Emma sourit de plus belle, comme si elle avait attendu cette réponse depuis des mois, comme si elle était soulagée et libérée du poids du regard des autres. Alors elle prit le visage de Regina et l'embrassa de nouveau plus ardemment, la collant à elle. Elles ne furent interrompues que par le raclement de gorge d'Henry « Dégueu… » grimaça-t-il avant de sourire mesquinement.

Elles éclatèrent de rire « Maintenant qu'ils sont dans le ciel, le père Noel va pouvoir trouver son chemin jusqu'ici. » conclut Emma « Dans quatre jours, nous verrons si cela à marcher. »

« Evidemment que ça va marcher ! » lança Henry en haussant les épaules « On va manger ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Granny a… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je veux manger à la maison, tous les trois. »

« Mais Henry, tous tes amis y seront… »

« Je veux juste être avec vous. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais ne poussa pas plus pour l'instant, bien décidée quand même à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce fut donc tous les trois qu'ils retournèrent chez les Swan, non sans avoir prévenu les parents d'Emma de leur absence au Granny's.

« Bon, du coup, j'ai pas grand-chose… Devrais-je me risquer à faire un plat de pâtes ? »

« Je m'en charge si tu veux. »

« Tu es invitée. »

« Et alors ? Pour toutes les fois où tu as préparé le repas. Je peux au moins te montrer ce dont je suis capable. Rendre au moins hommage à mes origines. »

« Ca à intérêt à être bon. » menaça Emma d'un sourire

« Je prends les paris. »

« Henry sera le juge, même s'il n'est pas vraiment impartial. »

« Tu es sa mère mais il est fan de moi. »

« Ok touché. J'ai quoi si mes pâtes sont meilleures que les tiennes ? »

« Ce que tu veux. Et moi, si les miennes sont meilleures ? »

Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, semblant plongée dans ses pensées « Ok. Si je gagne, tu passes la nuit avec moi. Si je perds… Je passe la nuit avec toi. »

Regina éclata de rire alors avant de s'approcher de la jolie blonde et de lui caresser le visage « Je n'avais pas besoin d'un plat de pâtes pour ça… »

« On… On est pas obligé de… Enfin tu vois. C'était cool d'être juste l'une avec l'autre… »

« Oui, c'était bien. Et… J'ai saisi le message, ne t'inquiète pas : pas de pression, pas de promesse. On verra où la nuit nous portera. »

* * *

Et la nuit les porta vers une soirée familiale où, après avoir dégusté les pâtes, Emma attendit le verdict d'Henry avec impatience « Alors… T'en as pensé quoi des pâtes ? »

« Bah… Elles… »

« Oui ? »

« Elles étaient pas comme d'habitude. »

« Ah oui ? Comment ça ? »

« Elles… Elles étaient mieux, genre, cuites différemment. »

Regina exulta intérieurement et ne montra qu'un sourire fier devant une Emma pour le moins abattue « Sérieusement ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui les ai préparées. » répondit avec un orgueil non dissimulé Regina

« Cool ! »

« Eh çà va hein… » grommela Emma, légèrement vexée

Regina posa sa main sur la sienne « Tu fais bien d'autres choses avec excellence. » puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue

Henry sourit et sortit de table « On regarde un film de Noel ?! »

« Allez, c'est parti ! Tu choisis et on débarrasse. »

« Ok ! »

Henry disparut dans le salon tandis que les deux jeunes femmes partirent vers la cuisine « Pas déçue ? » titilla Regina

« … »

« Hey… »

« Non, tout va bien. Mon fils m'a trahi, je me découvre une piètre cuisinière… Je suis nulle. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Mon fils est fan de toi... Il l'était déjà avant et là tu viens de gagner son estomac. On sait tous ce que ça signifie quand on gagne le cœur d'un estomac masculin. »

« Je me fiche de l'estomac d'un homme, c'est le tien qui m'importe. »

« Ouh, tu sais parler aux femmes toi. » ironisa-t-elle

« On en reparlera ce soir… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Et alors que Regina venait de coincer Emma entre elle et l'évier et commençait à plonger son nez dans son cou…

« Maman, Regina, c'est prêt ! »

Elles se stoppèrent et Regina sourit « Sauvée par le monstre. »

Puis elle recula et tendit sa main afin qu'Emma la lui prenne. Ensemble, elles retrouvèrent Henry au salon et c'est tous les trois qu'ils passèrent le reste de la soirée, lovés dans le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne tombe littéralement de sommeil sur les genoux de sa mère. Après l'avoir emmené dans sa chambre et l'avoir bordé, elle invita implicitement Regina à la suivre jusque dans sa chambre.

« Alors… On y est… »

« Emma, rien ne nous oblige. Nous pouvons simplement passer la nuit côte à côte, à dormir l'une près de l'autre. Je ne m'offusquerai pas. L'important étant d'être près de to… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Emma étaient déjà sur les siennes « Désolée mais… Je cherchais sur un moyen de rendre ça romantique. » sourit la blonde « Mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai juste envie… de toi, de nous, ici et maintenant. »

Regina sourit et prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts « Viens… » murmura-t-elle avant de l'entrainer sur le lit. Les corps s'effeuillèrent lentement mais avec envie avant de froisser les draps et que les corps ne se soudent par la sueur des ébats. Leurs mains semblaient partout, tout comme leurs lèvres. Les gémissements rythmèrent leurs mouvements jusqu'à l'épuisement et, finalement, l'endormissement de Regina, dans les bras de sa partenaire.

Emma ne cessait de fixer la jolie brune, endormie sur le ventre dont le drap ne montait que jusqu'à la naissance des reins, laissant donc à nu son dos. Elle la détaillait, l'admirait avec tendresse et une certaine nostalgie : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une telle nuit. Et soudain les sentiments qui l'envahirent lui firent peur : comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse si vite d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a encore 10 jours ? Elle se souvenait de sa première impression lorsqu'elle avait vu Regina : c'était une étrangère qui débarquait dans sa ville. Elle avait eu peur qu'elle investisse les lieux et ne chamboule son quotidien… Et finalement, elle avait eu raison : Regina avait investisse son cœur et avait chamboulé son quotidien et celui de son fils.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Regina bougonna et bougea légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Emma « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Pas encore… »

Regina se redressa, veillant à ce que le drap recouvre sa poitrine « Tu me regardais dormir ? C'est terriblement flippant, tu le sais ça ? »

Emma gloussa doucement « Je t'admirais. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « N'importe quoi. »

« J'ai jamais fais l'amour comme ça… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Comme quoi, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre en la matière. »

Regina l'embrassa sur la joue « Crois-moi, tu te débrouilles très bien. »

« Il est encore tôt… »

« Emma… Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

La jolie blonde fit courir ses doigts le long du bras nu de Regina « J'me disais qu'on a le temps encore de… pratiquer. »

Elle n'eut pas à en dire plus, Regina la surplomba d'un mouvement rapide et agile, dévoilant alors son torse à la vue gourmande de sa compagne. Et c'est avec un engouement non dissimulé qu'elles repartirent pour une séance endiablée.

* * *

Dieu qu'elle aimait ce genre de réveil : à sentir le corps lourd et chaud de Regina contre le sien, son souffle doux sur sa peau, ses cheveux chatouillant son visage. Elle imaginait des matins ainsi et bien d'autres avec Henry et une complicité naissante qui ferait d'eux une famille.

Regina se réveilla peur de temps après et c'est ensemble qu'elles descendirent retrouver Henry devant la télé. Il ne posa aucune question, ne fit aucune remarque. Il était simplement heureux qu'elles soient là, toutes les deux, avec lui. La matinée passa entre les confidences et les souhaits de chacun pour Noel.

« Regina, tu vas rester avec nous pour Noel ? »

« Oh Henry, Regina a probablement de la famille avec qui elle aimerait passer cette fête. » répondit Emma

« Oh… »

« Henry, je serais ravie mais, comme ta mère l'a dit, j'ai des choses à faire mais, je te promets de revenir pour le jour de Noel. De toute manière, je ne vais nulle part pour l'instant : il nous reste encore le bal de Noel. » sourit-elle

« Ah oui ! Tu vas être trop belle en robe de soirée ! »

« Merci pour moi… » grinça Emma entre deux gorgées de chocolat chaud.

« Mais toi, t'es tout le temps belle ! » rectifia habilement le garçonnet

« Ouais… T'as de la chance, tu t'es bien rattrapé. »

« En quoi consiste finalement ce bal ? »

« Il se déroule le 25 au soir. Il célèbre Noel. Tout le monde se pare de ses plus beaux atours et on se rend à la mairie, dans la salle de réception. On danse, on chante, on boit, on mange… Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous berce. C'est assez sympa et ça permet aussi à ceux qui passent Noel seuls, de se sentir entourés. Ah ! Y'a aussi une chorale, Henry y chante. »

« Ah oui ? Tu chantes ? »

« Ouais… »

« En fait, il s'est mis dans la chorale pour une fille à la base. »

« Maman ! » râla Henry

« Oh ça va. C'est mignon, et je t'avouerais que Grace est une chic fille. »

« Alors comme ça tu en pinces pour une fille… »

« Elle me remarque même pas. Même quand mon char a été choisi pour être la clôture du défilé, elle s'en fiche de moi. »

« Ne crois pas ça. L'indifférence c'est le truc des filles ça. » expliqua Regina « Tu vois, nous, nous sommes subtiles, trop peut-être. Mais nous sommes aussi malines : nous jaugeons nos proies, nous les observons, nous les étudions. Et une fois que nous sommes sûres, nous nous approchons. »

« Alors… Tu penses qu'elle sait que j'existe mais qu'elle fait semblant que non ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors, elle est trop timide ou impressionnée. »

« … »

« Henry, tu es intelligent, beau et drôle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne plairais pas aux filles. » Henry esquissa un sourire « Et j'imagine qu'il faudra que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains pour l'inviter à danser au bal. »

« Je sais pas danser… »

« Je t'apprendrai. »

« Vrai ? »

Regina opina, ce qui redonna le sourire à Henry qui se replongea dans ses céréales, tandis qu'Emma la remercia en mimant un « Merci » discret. Si Regina avait su ce qui suivrait cette matinée, elle serait restée auprès d'Emma et Henry dans ce cocon qu'ils avaient su créer. Mais voilà, quand le destin frappait, il était implaccable.

* * *

Tout commença lorsque la jeune femme quitta le domicile des Swan pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se changea et se prépara pour passer la journée avec Emma et Henry, une journée qui lui gonflait le cœur par avance. Un sourire était accroché à son visage et elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Ce sentiment de plénitude était encore inconnu pour elle. Bien sûr, les choses avaient été intenses avec Danielle, mais avec Emma, c'était différent. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, ni comment.

Quand elle quitta l'auberge pour se rendre au Granny's et retrouver Emma et Henry, ses pas étaient légers et quand elle passa le porche de la terrasse, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, les retrouver.

« Regina ! »

Cette voix, familière, trop familière. Elle frissonna avant de se retourner et de fixer la silhouette d'une femme rousse aux yeux verts « Le… Lena ? Mais… »

« Grand dieu qu'il est difficile de trouver ce bled, même avec un GPS. Vraiment paumé comme coin. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Il faut reconnaitre à Peter et toi un sacré talent pour rendre des choses insipides merveilleuses. »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : j'avais besoin de vacances. Et pourquoi ne pas allier l'utile à l'agréable : rejoindre ma sœur et passer Noel avec elle dans un lieu atypique. »

« Mais… Tu as fais tout ce chemin pour ça ?! »

« Je t'avouerai que je suis aussi curieuse. »

« Curieuse ? »

« J'aimerais rencontrer celle qui fait battre le cœur de ma sœur. »

Regina se raidit alors « Non… »

« Oh allez, ne sois pas jalouse. Tu en comptais pas garder ce trésor pour toi seule, si ? Si c'était le cas, tu ne l'aurais pas affiché de la sorte dans l'émission… »

« … »

« Regina ? Un problème ? »

Emma, qui avait vu Regina par la fenêtre, venait de sortir du Granny's, curieuse de cette nouvelle tête dans sa ville

« Emma, tout va bien je t'assure, j'arrive. »

« Oh la voilà ! » s'enjoua Lena

« Pardon ? »

« Il faut dire ce qui est : l'émission ne vous rend absolument pas justice. Vous êtes bien plus délicieuse en vrai qu'à la télé. »

« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Il semblerait que je sois votre future belle-sœur. »

« … »

« Lena Mills, je suis la sœur de Regina. »

« Oh ok, enchantée de vous connaitre. »

Emma descendit les quelques marches du restaurant pour rejoindre la jolie rousse et lui serrer la main « Y'a pas a dire, je rencontre une véritable star. »

« Pardon ? Moi, une star ? » gloussa Emma

« L'émission est un véritable succès dont vous êtes l'héroïne ! Vous devriez être flattée. »

« Moi ? »

« Lena stop ! » paniqua Regina qui voyait la situation lui échapper.

« Quoi tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? Regina ? »

« … »

La belle blonde se tourna vers Regina, mais devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, elle se retourna vers Lena « Expliquez-moi. »

« Votre couple est le point phare de l'émission. Sérieusement, les gens sont tellement à fond sur vous qu'ils ont donné un nom à votre couple : le _swanqueen_. _Swan_, pour vous évidemment, et _Queen_ parce que ma sœur est la reine des audiences. »

« … »

Lena perdit son sourire alors « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne saviez rien de tout cela ? Vous ne regardez pas la télé ici ? »

« Nous… Nous préservions pour la fin. » grinça Emma qui commençait à croire que cette promesse était totalement idiote et futile « J'aurais dû y jeter un œil malgré tout. Comment ça j'en suis la vedette ? Elle montre quoi cette émission ? Regina ? »

La belle brune était pétrifiée, incapable de répondre à Emma ou même de soutenir son regard. Il semblait que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et que son sang se glaçait sous sa peau.

« Regina ! »

« Elle vous montre vous, vous deux, vous trois. » répondit Lena, attirant de nouveau l'attention d'Emma « De la naissance de tout cela jusqu'à ces lampions. Votre romance a été le point d'orgue du reportage. Les gens se sont attachés à vous, ont vécu la naissance et l'épanouissement de votre idylle. »

« Que… Comment… »

« L'illumination du sapin, le défilé de chars, les lampions, tout cela a été filmé, comme bien d'autres choses. Et durant tout ce temps, nus avons été les témoins de votre romance naissante. C'était magnifique. Et j'imagine que c'est aussi ce qui fait le succès de l'émission. »

La tête tournait à Emma. Elle se tourna vers Regina « Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je… »

« Tu savais ? Tu étais au courant de tout ça ? »

« … »

« Tu savais. » conclut Emma sur un ton de déception « Tu t'es foutue de moi, de nous. Henry… Il s'est attaché à toi. »

« Et moi aussi ! »

« Pour les besoins de ton reportage ! »

« Non, tu te trompes. »

Regina s'avança alors, espérant atteindre la jeune femme, mais cette dernière recula d'un, puis deux pas « Tu t'es foutue de moi. »

« Jamais. Emma, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Réponds simplement à une seule question : étais-tu au courant pour ce reportage et la direction qu'il prenait ? »

Il n'était plus question de mentir ni de dissimuler la vérité. Si elle voulait qu'Emma la croit et ait de nouveau confiance, elle devait le lui dire.

« Oui. »

« Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ? »

« Je… J'ai essayé mais… »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Tu as essayé… »

« Emma, attends, je t'en prie. »

« Non, laisse-moi j'ai besoin… D'être seule, d'y voir clair. »

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi le temps de d'expliquer. »

« Tu as eu 10 jours pour ça ! »

« … »

Emma s' éloigna alors, laissant une Lena perdue et une Regina abattue à qui il fallut toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas s'écrouler de douleur et de tristesse. Venait-elle de tout perdre ? En un claquement de doigt ?

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE !**

**Coment allez-vous ?**

**Moi nickel : déjà un magniique WE la semaine dernière, et là... JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! Et ce, pour encore une semaine *-*!**

**Bref, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite ficounette ^^ **

**ps : attention aux coquills, je poste dans l'ugence ce soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire... DESOLEE !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

« Mais tu es folle ?! » hurla Regina sur sa sœur lorsqu'elles furent seules

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Sérieusement, tu ne lui avais rien dis ? »

« Je… Je comptais le faire ! »

« Après qu'elle ait vu l'émission ? »

« … »

« Regina, je ne te reconnais pas : tu sembles… différente. » Elle sourit « Non, tu es amoureuse. » constata-t-elle « Et tu as tout foiré, tout changé. »

« Je n'ai rien fait : _TU_ as tout fait foirer ! »

« Moi ? Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle savait. Quand on regarde l'émission on… »

« … La ferme avec cette foutue émission ! » aboya-t-elle soudain. Et quand elle vit le regard surpris de sa sœur, elle se massa les tempes en grognant « Je… Elle pense que je me suis servie d'elle pour les intérêts de l'émission, ce qui est faux évidemment. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir tant attendu pour lui dire la direction que prenait vos reportages ? »

« Parce que ce n'était plus les miens figure-toi ! Peter a pris les commandes, c'est lui qui filmait les plans, qui montait les images… Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Si ça s'était arrêté là, il n'y aurait pas de problème hein… »

« … »

« Sauf que tu as vu le résultat, tu as vu que les reportages parlaient autant des festivités que de votre couple. Enfin, qu'il avait une place importante dedans. »

« … »

« Regina, y'a pas mort d'homme. Elle est énervée pour l'instant mais elle va se poser, la nuit portant conseils, et elle va voir les choses avec plus de recul. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre… »

« Fais-lui confiance. »

Regina soupira « J'ai passé ces derniers jours bien plus à flirter qu'à me préoccuper de mon travail. J'ai totalement abandonné la chose au profit de Peter. Et voilà le résultat… »

« Vous êtes en tête d'audience. »

« Super… »

« Mais où est donc Regina Mills ? Cette journaliste qui a la rage de conquérir le monde ?! Tu as changé, et je ne saurais dire si c'est en bien ou pas. »

« … »

« Je crois que j'ai tellement peu l'habitude de te voir mettre à nu tes sentiments… Tu es tombée amoureuse, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir ça. »

« La ferme Lena ! »

« Oh je ne me moque pas, au contraire. Je commençais à me demander si tu étais humaine… »

« T'es con, tu le sais ça ? Et tu débarques ici et voilà que tu fous les pieds dans le plat ! »

« Hey, j'étais pas censée savoir que tu ne lui avais rien dis. »

Regina serra la mâchoire et les poings : elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, une seule mais fatale « Je dois partir. »

« Quoi ? Mais ton reportage ? »

« De toute manière, je ne fous plus rien… Peter prendra en charge pour le temps qu'il reste. Emma ne voudra jamais que je reste. Je l'imagine déjà en train de regarder les rediffusions des précédentes émissions et me maudire… »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. »

« J'en sais bien assez. »

« Regina… »

« Stop. Tu en as assez fait je pense… »

Regina l'invita à quitter sa chambre, ce que Lena comprit. Elle soupira et disparut, laissant Regina, frustrée et esseulée. Elle aurait voulu balancer tout dans la chambre de colère… Mais d'un autre coté ne l'avait-elle pas cherché ? Elle avait retardé la confrontation et maintenant c'était trop tard. Pourrait-elle se faire pardonner à présent ?

* * *

Emma avait la tête qui bourdonnait : comment les choses avaient-elles pu dériver de la sorte ? Elle était heureuse et tout avait éclaté. Elle ne devrait même pas s'étonner : elle portait la malédiction en elle : dès que le bonheur frappait à sa porte, il fuyait aussitôt la porte ouverte.

Regina était trop parfaite, trop polie, trop gentille. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi : pour les besoins de sa satanée émission ! Tout cela pour de l'audience. Et, au final, elle avait peut-être gagné en notoriété mais avait perdu toute crédibilité auprès d'elle. Elle était autant déçue qu'en colère et elle n'imaginait pas la déception que son fils ressentirait quand il comprendrait. D'ailleurs… Comment lui dire ? Lui qui l'idolâtrait littéralement, comment lui avouer qu'elle n'était qu'une manipulatrice au service de l'audience ? Il serait déçu, furieux et probablement plongé dans une tristesse innommable. Elle devrait être là pour lui, l'entourer et combler le vide que laisserait Regina, car elle partirait, ça c'était certain.

« Emma ? Je peux ? »

La jeune femme s'était réfugiée au seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité : son poste de police. Evidemment, son père le savait, évidemment il viendrait aux nouvelles. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le voir débarquer, discrètement.

« A ton avis ? »

« Chérie, les choses ne sont probablement pas aussi pire que ce que tu penses… »

« Tu penses ? J'ose même pas regarder… »

« Briser la promesse n'est… »

« … Ca n'a rien à voir avec la promesse… » coupa-t-elle « J'ai peur de me rendre compte à quel point elle s'est foutue de moi. »

« En es-tu sûre au moins ? Je veux dire… Je l'ai vu ces derniers jours… Ca n'avait pas l'air factice : elle tient à toi. »

« Non, elle tient à sa notoriété. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait… Et dire que j'ai été assez con pour coucher avec elle… » devant cet aveu spontané devant son père, Emma se raidit, n'osant plus le regarder en face, par peur d'un jugement qui serait de trop pour elle. Au lieu de cela, il soupira et sourit :

« Tu es une grande fille. Tu fais ce que tu veux. » la rassura-t-il « Et puis, elle ne t'a pas forcé… Enfin, je n'espère pas. »

« Non, non, rien de ça… Mais… Si elle était prête à aller jusque là pour réussir son coup… Je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne. Finalement j'aurais dû suivre mon instinct… Elle n'engageait rien de bienveillant… J'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Ne fais pas de jugement hâtif. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler. »

« Pour dire quoi ? Je pense savoir tout ce qu'i savoir. Elle s'est foutue de moi. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Elle a embarqué Henry dans son délire. Elle lui a fait croire… » Elle soupira, une migraine faisant surface « Il va être tellement déçu. » Elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa « Il ne doit pas savoir. Je lui dirais qu'on s'est disputées, que la distance était trop compliquée… Elle ne reviendra jamais et il finira par passer à autre chose. »

David écouta sa fille, désespéré de voir à quel point elle faisait ses conclusions avec hâte. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, et à chaque fois, elle s'en mordait les doigts plus tard. Là encore, il savait que sa fille jugeait bien trop vite et que Regina lui échapperait… Une erreur de plus à accrocher à son tableau, une erreur qui la hanterait un moment avant qu'elle ne tourne la page. Evidemment, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

Que devait-elle faire finalement ? Pouvait-elle encore prétendre se balader dans les rues sans que des regards suspicieux ne se tournent vers elle ? Pourrait-elle affronter celui d'Emma ?

Elle avait tout gâché, elle en était consciente. Avait-elle tout perdu définitivement ?

« Regina ? »

La jeune femme était prostrée dans sa chambre, perdue. La voix de Peter résonna. C'était celui qu'elle désirait voir le moins à ce moment précis « Pas maintenant Peter. »

« Je… Miss Swan m'appelé. »

Regina se redressa, écarquillant les yeux, avant de se ruer vers la porte et de l'ouvrir avec fracas « Pardon ? »

« Elle m'appelé pour… »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour que je lui donne un lien pour trouver toutes les émissions. »

Regina blêmit « Tu lui as donné ? »

« Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Elle les aurait trouvé de toute manière. »

« … »

« Et puis… Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Vous avez-vous-même vu les rush, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. »

« C'est toi qui le dit… »

« Et pour la suite ? »

« La suite ? »

« Il nous reste le bal de Noel à filmer… On ne peut pas abandonner l'émission. Storybrooke a signé un contrat. »

« Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'Emma veuille que je reste. Et on ne peut la blâmer. »

« Essayons au moins. »

« … »

Peter soupira alors « Bon, j'y vais… Je vous tiens au courant. »

Regina resta là : Emma avait, logiquement, demandé à voir l'émission. Pendant un court instant, elle s'était dit que les choses n'étaient pas si grave et qu'Emma allait se rendre compte qu'elle s'était faite une montagne de pas grand-chose.

Et durant l'heure qui suivit, elle garda son téléphone dans ses mains, priant pour qu'Emma l'appelle pour s'excuser, pour lui dire que rien n'était pas grave… Elle attendit, encore et encore…

* * *

Emma tenait sa télécommande comme si cette dernière pouvait s'échapper de son emprise. Elle était là, devant son écran de télé éteint. Peter lui avait donné les liens pour le _replay_, et à présent, elle hésitait. Avait-elle peur de voir la vérité en face ? Ou espérait-elle s'être trompée ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à tergiverser, elle inspira et alluma l'écran.

Les images défilèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par moment… Il se passa quelques heures avant qu'elle ne réussisse à s'enfiler tous les épisodes quotidiens de l'émission… Et lorsque se fut fini, elle éteignit la télé, soupira, avant de prendre son téléphone.

* * *

Regina tournait comme un lion en cage. Emma avait-elle renoncé à regarder les rediffusions ? Et alors qu'elle pensait tout perdu, son téléphone, dans ses mains, sonna la surprenant si bien qu'elle faillit le faire tomber. Quand elle vit qui l'appelait, elle frissonna puis décrocha « A… Allo ? »

« _Regina c'est moi._ »

« Oui, je… » Elle gloussa de gêne « C'est inscrit sur mon écran. »

« … »

Elle perdit son sourire alors « Tu… Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« _J'ai vu l'émission. _»

« Oh… »

« _Je suis désolée._ »

Le cœur de Regina sembla alors exploser dans sa poitrine « Ah… Oui ? »

« _Je suis désolée car… Tu vas devoir quitter Storybrooke._ »

Puis soudain, sou cœur se brisa en mille morceaux et son sang se glaça dans ses veines « Pardon ? »

« _Regina… Tu t'es servie de moi ! Sérieusement, l'émission tourne autour de moi et de notre rapprochement… Encore heureux qu'on ne voit Henry que de dos…_ »

« Emma, je n'étais pas au courant de ce que filmait Peter, je te le promets ! »

« _Mais tu as su par la suite._ »

« … »

« _Tu as vu le rendu des montages ? Tu savais sur qui ça portait._ »

« Emma… »

« _Que les émissions soient faites et diffusées, c'est déjà nul, mais qu'en plus tu n'ais pas trouvé la peine de m'en parler. Dis-moi… Tu le savais avant qu'on couche ensemble ?_ »

« Quel rapport ? »

« _Juste pour savoir jusqu'ou tu peux aller pour t'assurer d'une bonne audience_. »

« Emma… Bien, tu veux que je sois franche ? »

« _Pour ce que ça compte maintenant_. »

« C'est vrai, mon objectif en arrivant ici c'était de filmer le quotidien des habitants, les fêtes. Mais je voulais aussi trouver quelque chose d'accrocheur pour tenir le spectateur en haleine. Et quoique de mieux qu'une romance de Noel. »

« … »

« Alors… J'ai cherché de potentiels candidats, et je me suis tournée vers toi et Killian. »

« _Y'a pas de moi et Killian_. »

« Oui je sais, et je l'ai compris plus tard. J'ai alors laissé tomber cette idée et à ce moment là que… Que je me suis rendue compte de mon attirance pour toi. »

« _Quel bon timing._ »

« C'est juste providentiel. Je n'ai pas cherché à te séduire afin d'en faire un feuilleton. Emma, je tiens à toi, je tiens à Henry. »

Elle entendit des gloussements de l'autre coté de la ligne « _Sérieusement ?! Tu t'es servi d'un gamin qui t'idolâtrait !_ »

« Je n'aurais jamais fais ça ! »

« _Et maintenant que tu as fais ton truc, tu vas me laisser dans la merde pour lui expliquer quelle femme tu es._ »

« Non, Emma… »

« _Mais_ _peut-être que tu pourras t'en tirer d'une manière honorable._ »

« … »

« _Tu t'en vas. Dès aujourd'hui. J'expliquerai à Henry qu'on t'a appelé à New-York et que tu as dû partir en urgence._ »

« Emma… »

« _Parce que mon fils sera trop déçu si je lui dis la vérité, tu ne passeras pas pour la méchante. Je veux juste l'épargner, ne crois pas que je fasse ça pour toi._ »

« … »

« _On est d'accord. »_

« Emma, pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessé mais… »

« _Ce qui me fout en boule c'est que tu ne m'ais rien dis… Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais de moi : la pauvre campagnarde qui ne comprend rien ?! »_

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne pense absolument pas ça. »

« _C'est bien le problème Regina, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que tu penses, vu que tu me caches des choses… On a plus rien à se dire…_ »

« Emma… »

« _Stop. Bonne continuation à toi._ »

Regina ne put rien dire de plus, la tonalité résonna, signe que la jeune femme venait de raccrocher, sans possibilité aucune pour la belle brune de se défendre plus. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et son cœur était tellement serré qu'une douleur lancinante la submergea. Elle resta dans son lit, prostrée, mouillant son oreiller de larmes salées, ne faisant que pianoter sur son téléphone. Elle tira ses rideaux et tenta de dormir… Mais ce fut sans compter sur Peter, qui toqua à sa porte dans la soirée.

« Regina ? Regina, vous êtes là ? »

La jeune femme avait pensé ne pas répondre, et faire croire qu'elle dormait, mais elle savait son assistant borné. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour ouvrir nonchalamment au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes, Peter fut peiné, mais s'abstint de tous commentaires.

« Regina je euh… Ca va ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je… Comme vous savez, le bal a lieu après-demain et… »

« Je laisse tomber. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je retourne à New-York dès demain, le temps de faire ma valise et je repars. J'ai pris un train pour demain matin. »

« Mais… Et l'émission ? »

« Pour ce que j'ai fais ces derniers jours. Et il semblerait que tu t'en sortes bien tout seul. »

« … »

« Il est tard et demain j'ai… »

« Regina, je m'excuse ok ! J'aurais dû vous en parler, vous montrer les rushs et… »

« Stop. » Dit-elle en levant la main « C'est de ma faute. C'était mon idée, même si ça a pris une tournure différente… L'idée était là. Même s'il n'y avait rien eu entre Emma et moi, j'ai eu l'idée de me servir d'elle et de ses sentiments… »

« … »

Elle sourit tristement « Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu continueras sur ta lancée et rendras un bon travail. »

« Mais sans vous… »

« Soyons réalistes : ces derniers jours je n'ai rien fais pour t'aider. Tu as toi-même tout fait… »

« Mais… Et les interviews ? Les reportages ? »

« Nous feront tout en post-prod et rajouterons des voix off. »

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous souhaitez ? »

Elle gloussa plus nerveusement qu'autre chose « Non, je ne le souhaite pas, mais Emma oui. Et le moins que je puisse faire c'est de respecter son choix. »

« Ok… »

« Bonne nuit Peter, on se retrouve dans trois jours. »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour la convaincre de rester. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais avait une impression d'impuissance envahissante.

« Oui… A dans trois jours. »

Regina referma la porte et y colla son front. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond . Son esprit était perturbé par des centaines et des centaines de questions, d'hypothèses, mais très peu de solutions au final. La seule qui semblait être logique était qu'elle s'en aille. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que, de son coté, Emma non plus n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

* * *

« Maman ? Tu dors ? »

Emma lisait un magazine dans son lit, du moins essayait-elle : cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle lisait le même paragraphe sans vraiment le comprendre. Le diner avait été tumultueux : elle avait dû annoncer à son fils que Regina partirait dès le lendemain. L'incompréhension fit place à la colère et finalement, le petit garçon partit dans sa chambre sans finir de manger. Emma lui avait laissé le temps et l'espace nécessaire afin qu'il assimile et se calme. Elle était montée en toquant à sa porte et en lui lançant un timide « Bonne nuit » auquel il ne répondit pas.

A présent, il frappait à sa porte et Emma était prête à répondre à ses questions « Entre chéri. »

Le garçonnet grimpa sur le lit pour s'installer à coté de sa mère. Il se glissa sous la couette et la fixa. Sentant son regard insistant sur elle, elle ferma le magazine, soupira et se tourna vers lui » Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi elle est partie ? Pour son travail, je te l'ai dis. »

« Mais… Elle va revenir hein ? Dès qu'elle aura fini là-bas ? »

« L'émission sera finie, elle n'aura plus de raison de revenir ici. »

« Et nous alors ? »

Emma se figea « Nous… Nous habitons ici et elle à des centaines de kilomètres. »

« Mais… Je pensais qu'elle nous aimait. »

Emma sourit tristement « Mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas. »

« Vous vous êtes fâchées ? » dit-il en se redressant « Ou j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« Mon Dieu Henry, jamais ! Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. Quand on est adulte… » Elle soupira « Quand on est adulte, on se rend compte de bien plus de choses. Quand on est enfant, la vie est plus simple, il y a moins de responsabilités, moins d'obstacles. »

« J'ai dû faire le char ! » s'insurgea-t-il

Emma gloussa « Oui, pardon. Mais je parlais bien plus sur un plan… émotif. »

« Emotif ? »

« Tes sentiments. Tu apprécies Regina, et certainement qu'elle aussi. Mais toi tu n'as pas de responsabilités comme : le travail, les factures à payer… »

« Hm…. Mais du coup, elle reviendra jamais plus ? »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra : si elle disait la vérité, son fils serait déçu, mais si elle mentait, il serait empli d'un espoir qui ne serait jamais satisfait. Valait-il mieux l'espoir en vain ou la vérité cruelle ?

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… »

Le visage du petit garçon s'assombrit mais il ne dit rien. Il s'enfonça sous la couette, suivis par Emma, pour se blottir contre elle et s'endormir ainsi. Emma, elle, eut du mal à fermer les yeux. Elle pensa plus d'une fois que les battements de son cœur réveilleraient son fils, tant il tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Car, au fond d'elle, elle devait l'avouer : Regina, même si ce fut bref, avait impacté sa vie en lui offrant ce qu'elle n'imaginait plus avoir : l'espoir d'aimer de nouveau.

* * *

« C'est une blague ? J'arrive et toi tu pars ?! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir. » répondit Regina à sa sœur

« Mais… »

« Et à bien y regarder, c'est entièrement de ta faute. »

« On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Je pourrais te donner 100 arguments pour contrer tes reproches. »

« … »

« Tu repars quand ? »

« J'ai pris un train en express pour demain matin. »

« Et moi je vais faire quoi ici ? C'est paumé ! »

Regina sourit « Tu verras, cette ville a beaucoup d'attraits. »

« Oh oui j'imagine. » plaisanta Lena « Mais du coup, je vais raccourcir mon séjour ici. »

« Reste au moins jusqu'au bal de Noel, tu me raconteras. »

Lena prit sa sœur par les épaules « Ou…. Tu peux revenir pour cet événement. »

« Ou pas. Sinon,aicomme moi et reprends un train ou un avion. »

« … »

« En attendant, moi, je m'en vais. Ca me fera du bien, je pense, de m'éloigner d'ici. »

« Si tu le dis… »

* * *

Regina attendait son taxi. Par peur de croiser quelqu'un et de se faire lyncher en public, elle avait préféré rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre, signe d'un message du chauffeur. Peter avait tenu à faire ses 'au revoir' et tandis qu'elle pensait en avoir fini avec Storybrooke, on toqua à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas surprise, lorsqu'elle ouvrit, de voir Mary Margaret et David Nolan.

« Mais… »

« Bonjour Regina. Je… Désolée, cela va peut-être paraitre cavalier mais, c'est Peter qui nous a prévenus que vous partiez ce matin. »

« Evidemment… » soupira Regina « Effectivement. »

« J'imagine bien que votre départ anticipé est à mettre en lien avec Emma… »

« … »

« Ca ne nous regarde pas, et David m'a persuadé de ne pas m'en mêler… Mais… Je regrette votre départ, vraiment. «

« Je crois que c'est bien mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Oh je ne pense pas. » sourit la mairesse « Emma est impulsive, mais après coup, elle regrette. »

« Peut-être. Mais il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne. »

« J'espère que vous reviendrez pour le bal. »

Regina sourit « J'aurais aimé mais… »

« … On comprend. » coupa David « Mais sachez que, si vous changez d'avis, nous sommes prêts à vous accueillir de nouveau. »

« Les habitants ne voudront certainement pas de moi ici. »

« Nous avons vu l'émission. »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Et, si l'on regarde d'un point de vue extérieur, vous rendez bien hommage à la ville. »

« Mais avec Emma… »

« Et bien… Pour être franc… Cela ressemble à une belle histoire d'amour mit sur écran. »

« …. »

« Regina, je vous en supplie, reconsidérez votre décision… »

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de la jolie retentit « C'est le taxi. » Elle répondit en regardant les Nolan « Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. » Puis elle raccrocha, devant l'air abattu du couple qui comprit alors la réponse « Bon… Je vous remercie de votre accueil. »

« Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour. » sourit timidement Mary Margaret

« Peut-être oui. »

Mais toutes deux savaient que cette promesse était simplement une politesse d'usage et que Regina ne remettrait probablement jamais les pieds ici. David était un peu plus optimiste mais ne le montra pas.

« Au fait… Vous pouvez donner ceci à Henry. Je n'aurais pas le temps de lui dire au revoir alors… »

« Bien sûr. »

« Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Emma mais… Je tenais à dire à Henry combien sa vie avait impacté la mienne, quoiqu'en pense Emma. »

« Nous comprenons et cela lui sera donné, vous avez ma parole. » sourit Mary Margaret.

Regina l'en remercia par un sourire avant d'enfiler son manteau et de prendre sa valise et son sac. Elle fut raccompagnée jusqu'à l'extérieur et, un bref instant, elle avait eu l'espoir de voir Emma et Henry l'attendre, même au loin. Mais après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : Emma n'aura été qu'une brève mais intense relation qui lui aura permis de reprendre confiance en elle et en ses sentiments. Elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de monter dans son taxi, direction la gare.

* * *

« T'étais ou ? » demanda Emma, alors qu'elle attendait depuis plus de 30 minutes au poste.

« Nous tenions, ta mère et moi, à dire au revoir à Regina. »

Emma frissonna à l'entente de ce prénom et tenta, tant bien que mal, de ne pas le montrer « Ah oui ? Elle est déjà partie. »

David esquissa un sourire « Elle semblait… pressée… Enfin il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. »

« … »

David soupira « Comment l'a pris Henry ? »

« Il l'a pris comme un enfant de 10 ans : pas très bien. Il est déçu et un peu en colère… A vrai dire, il ne comprend que la moitié des choses, mais c'est bien suffisant. »

David soupira « Les choses vont revenir petit à petit à la normale… N'est-ce pas ? »

Emma sourit : oui, tout reviendrait à la normale, c'était sûr et certain. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il si fort à l'idée que Regina avait quitté Storybrooke ?! Pourtant, c'était la meilleure chose, non ?

* * *

« Bienvenue Regina ! » lança Glass lorsque la jeune femme passa les portes du bureau de la chaine de télé

« Merci patron… »

« Je déplore votre départ anticipée… Je sais que Peter est capable de gérer la chose, mais ça m'aurait rassuré que vous soyez là pour chapoter le tout. »

« Oui, les aléas de la vie. »

« Comment se porte Storybrooke ? »

« Il se porte bien. Les habitants méritent vraiment l'intérêt que les spectateurs leur portent. »

« Je regrette votre brouille avec miss Swan. »

« … »

« Vous passiez, à l'écran, comme un véritable couple phare. »

« Et c'est ce qui m'a porté préjudice. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Les téléspectateurs seront attristés. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre audience… » lança-t-elle amèrement « Votre émission est un succès. »

« Regina, je ne disais pas cela dans ce sens. »

« Peu importe. Je… J'aimerais prendre quelques jours de congés et me poser. »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Merci. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, Glass l'interpela « Regina ! » Elle se retourna « Merci encore. »

Son cœur se serra : oui, selon les audiences, elle avait fait du bon travail. C'était une bonne journaliste, mais en tant que petite amie, les choses étaient à revoir.

* * *

La journée d'Emma fut aussi longue que pénible. Les choses s'enchainèrent avec une morbide régularité : elle fut quasiment enfermée dans son bureau afin de régler la paperasse des derniers préparatifs avant le bal : la sécurité, les différents prestataires, et quelques babioles toutes aussi passionnantes les unes que les autres.

« Emma, il faudrait faire un état des lieux avant que les décorations ne soient installées pour demain. »

« Ouais je sais, je vais y aller. »

« Si ça t'ennuie… »

« Non, au contraire, ça me fera sortir. » dit-elle en se levant et en prenant sa veste

Son père la regarda partir et soupira : il le savait, sa fille n'allait jamais avouer que Regina lui manquait. Pourtant c'était une évidence « Emma ! »

La jolie blonde se retourna avant de descendre les escaliers « Quoi ? »

« Tu viens manger à la maison avec Henry ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Ok, à ce soir. 19h ? »

« Ca marche. » sourit-elle « Henry sera content. »

Emma délaissa sa voiture pour marcher et, sur le chemin, elle croisa Ruby et Lena, semblant en grande conversation devant le Granny's. Elle hésita avant de changer de trottoir, priant pour qu'elles ne la voient pas.

« Oh… Elle change de trottoir, ça craint. » gloussa Ruby

« Ne devrait-on pas l'appeler ? »

« Oh croyez-moi, si elle change de direction, elle n'est définitivement pas encline à vouloir discuter, encore moins avec la frangine de son ex. »

« Certes. »

« C'est étrange d'ailleurs, vous ne lui ressemblez pas des masses. Je veux dire : elle est brune, le teint mat, vous êtes rousse aux yeux verts… »

« Nous n'avons pas le même père. »

« Ohhh ok. J'espère que ce n'était pas un sujet tabou. Je suis la reine pour foutre les pieds dans le plat moi. »

« Oh non, ça fait bien longtemps que ça ne l'est plus. » sourit Lena

« Je n'imaginais pas Regina avoir une sœur aussi différente. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Plus belle ? Plus fun ? »

« Plus rousse. » plaisanta Ruby

« Je ne sais pas si Regina vous l'a dit mais… Je l'ai quelque peu draguée… »

« Ah… Décidemment, elle est très courtisée. »

« Emma a loupé sa chance, sérieusement… Je suis sa meilleure amie et je suis souvent avec elle, mais là… »

« Ce sont les aléas de la vie. Si elles sont vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre, alors elles se retrouveront. »

« C'est idéaliste. »

« Il faut un peu d'espoir parfois. Je connais bien ma sœur et elle est extrêmement touchée par tout ça. »

« Ouais… Vous restez pour le bal ? »

« Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien. Tous ces reportages pendant l'émission, sur votre ville m'ont donné envie d'y rester pour en découvrir plus. » sourit-elle

Soudain, Ruby changea de tête pour se figer « Ruby ? Un problème ? »

« Je viens d'avoir une idée. »

Elles échangèrent un regard, l'un suspect tandis que l'autre était rempli d'espoir.

* * *

Henry était toujours heureux de venir voir ses grands-parents. Encore plus aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre.

« Alors Henry, ton costume est prêt ? »

« Oh oui, on dirait un vrai gentleman dedans ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

Henry, lui, resta silencieux tout le long du repas avant que Mary Margaret n'engage de nouveau la conversation « Au fait, as-tu trouvé une cavalière ? »

« Non… »

Les adultes se regardèrent alors avant que David ne fasse un discret signe de tête à sa fille « Bon je… Je vais faire la vaisselle, je reviens. »

Emma se leva et débarrassa en regardant tristement son fils, puis disparut dans la cuisine.

« Henry, ça va ? » questionna David

« Ouais… »

« Je pensais que tu serais plus enjoué face au bal à venir. »

« Je… C'est parce que… Regina m'avait promis sa première danse… »

David et Mary Margaret échangèrent un regard avant que l'homme ne se lève et ne sorte quelque chose de la poche de sa veste. Puis il revint à table et posa la lettre sur l'assiette d'Henry.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Avant de partir, Regina nous a donné une lettre pour toi. Elle regrettait d'être partie si vite sans te dire au revoir. »

Henry prit l'enveloppe et la caressa du bout de ses doigts « Pour moi ? »

« Elle tenait t'expliquer certaines choses. »

Henry esquissa un petit sourire alors et rangea avec soin la lettre dans sa poche « Merci. »

Emma revint alors et sentit son fils plus serein, plus léger. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée du pourquoi de ce changement et ses parents ne l'avaient pas une seule fois aiguillée. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement jusqu'à ce qu'Emma et Henry ne repartent. Dans la voiture, Emma n'osa pas aborder le sujet, le sentant encore assez sensible dessus. Mais, contre toute attente, c'est Henry lui-même qui engagea les hostilités.

"C'est pas contre toi..." soupira-t-il

« J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois super enthousiaste pour le bal… »

« Ouais… Ca aurait été mieux avec Regina. »

Emma se figea, c'est ce qu'elle craignait : son fils s'était tellement attaché à Regina que le sevrage serait compliqué et long.

« Henry, je t'ai expliqué que… »

« Ouais je sais, tu m'avais prévenu… »

« … Mais ça n'empêche pas ta déception. » conclut Emma « Je comprends. »

Henry baissa la tête et plaqua sa main contre sa poche de veste. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il monta directement dans sa chambre en lançant un vague « Bonne nuit » à sa mère. Quand cette dernière entendit la porte claquer, elle sut qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus.

Henry se mit rapidement en pyjama avant de s'engouffrer sous ses draps et de prendre la lettre. Il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de l'ouvrir et d'en lire les premières lignes. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, alternant avec quelques sourires. Lorsqu'il la termina, il la cacha dans sa table de chevet et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Regina avait très mal dormi, et c'était un euphémisme. Parfois, la nuit portait conseils, et parfois, elle pouvait être aussi cruelle que douce.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de changer de cap, de prendre l'air, de penser à autre chose, ses rêves ne furent peuplés que par des images d'Emma, d'Henry, mais aussi de la petite ville portuaire de Storybrooke. Plus d'une fois, elle avait hésité à prendre son téléphone et à appeler Emma… Mais un nouvel échec, un nouveau rejet, elle n'aurait pu le supporter. Peut-être qu'avec le temps et une fois l'émission passée, les choses s'aplaniraient… Mais combien de temps ?

Emma finirait probablement par tourner la page, peut-être même avec ce Killian… Henry grandirait et l'oublierait au profit de ses peines adolescentes : les filles, la puberté, le collège…

Des choses que Regina s'était prise à rêver et devoir gérer avec Emma dans le futur. Elle qui n'avait jamais envisagé de fonder une famille, d'avoir des enfants, elle imaginait cela possible à présent. Elle aurait simplement espéré que cela soit avec une jolie blonde et son fils.

Noel était dans trois jours et aucune décoration n'était installée chez elle. D'habitude, elle mettait quelques guirlandes discrètes et un petit sapin artificiel… Mais à la pensée de celui d'Emma, son cœur se serra. Et tandis qu'elle avait l'intention de _procrastiner_ toute la sainte journée, son téléphone vibra. Lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle hésita avant de décrocher.

* * *

« Les gens sont bizarres non ? » lança Emma avant de boire une gorgée de café au comptoir du Granny's tandis que Ruby essuyait quelques verres

« Tu m'étonnes. » gloussa Ruby

« Sérieusement, depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression que les gens sont… amicaux. Je veux dire : ils me sourient, me disent bonjour… Non pas qu'ils ne le faisaient pas avant hein… Mais je trouve ça… bizarre. »

« C'est peut-être l'approche du bal… »

« Ouais, ça les rend… Je sais pas… »

« Bizarre. » Ruby sourit

« Ouais voilà. »

« Ou ça n'a peut-être rien à voir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre hier et aujourd'hui. »

« Comme ? »

« Une certaine personne aurait pu leur suggérer de… jeter un œil à l'émission. »

Emma se redressa « Pardon ?! Tu… Tu n'aurais pas… »

« A vrai dire, c'est mon idée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai craché le morceau. »

« Qui alors ? »

« Lena. »

« Décidemment, cette famille. Soit ils cachent des choses, soient ils l'ouvrent bien trop. »

« Arrête, c'est une bonne chose. La majorité des habitants a vu le _replay_ et ils sont sous le charme. Et après un rapide sondage, tous regrettent le départ de Regina. »

« Ils ne connaissent pas toute la vérité. »

« Ils savent et, crois-moi, ils ne blâment en rien Regina. »

« Alors quoi ? C'est moi la méchante de l'histoire ? »

« T'as rien compris : y'a pas de méchant dans cette histoire. »

« … »

« J'ai appelé Regina. »

« QUOI ? »

« Je l'ai appelé pour qu'elle revienne pour le bal. Je lui ai expliqué la situation en lui disant que les habitants étaient au courant. »

« Et ? »

Ruby nota le mince espoir d'Emma dans sa voix et son regard, elle sourit faiblement « Elle a refusé. »

Le visage de la jolie blonde sembla blêmir alors et ses épaules s'affaissèrent « Oh… C'est… Ouais, c'est pas étonnant… » souffla-t-elle

« Tu m'étonnes. Vu comment tu l'as viré de la ville et de ta vie. »

« … »

« C'est vraiment dommage… Si tu avais pris le temps de parler… »

Emma se tut alors : Regina serait-elle revenue quoiqu'il arrive ?

« Mais peut-être que si c'est toi qui lui demande… »

« Non. »

« Range ta fierté bordel ! Tu vas louper l'histoire de ta vie à cause de ton égo ?! Sérieusement ! »

« Killian m'a demandé d'aller avec lui, j'ai dis oui. »

« Tu es pathétique. »

« Et toi, tu es chiante ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

« … »

Emma se leva soudain, manqua de renverser le reste de son café, puis sortit en trombe du restaurant, laissant une Ruby aussi abattue que désespérée.

Dans la rue, Emma pestait à voix haute, jetant quand même des regards un peu partout afin de ne pas passer pour une folle aux yeux des autres. Regina avait refusé de revenir ? Comment s'en étonner… Emma avait été odieuse avec elle. Et tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle percuta de plein fouet Granny « Oups, désolée ! »

« Non, non c'est moi, je… Je ne faisais pas attention. »

« Préoccupée par le bal de ce soir j'imagine ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça… » sourit poliment Emma

« Au fait, j'ai regardé l'émission. Il parait que nous allons gagner ! Je suis ravie, Storybrooke le mérite. C'est dommage que Regina soit partie, elle aurait du fêter ça avec nous tous. »

« Ouais… C'est dommage… »

« Hey Emma ! » Les deux femmes se tournèrent pour voir Killian s'approcher « Bon je vous laisse, à ce soir. »

« Hey salut beauté ! Alors prête pour ce soir ? J'imagine que tu as ta robe déjà. Moi je viens d'aller chercher mon costume. »

« Ouais, nan… J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps encore… »

« Tu penses remettre ta robe rose pâle de l'année dernière ? »

« Non, je… Je vais changer, je pense. »

« Génial ! Je passe vous prendre pour 17h ? »

« Ca marche… »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue « A ce soir. »

Emma se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise avec cette proximité. Elle avait encore le souvenir des lèvres de Regina sur sa peau, de ses mains caressant son visage, de ses cheveux chatouillant son dos… Alors, imaginer Killian faire de même lui donnait presque la nausée à présent. Il était même impensable qu'elle puisse construire quelque chose avec lui. Devrait-elle couper court et faire en sorte qu'il comprenne vite ? Ou devait-elle attendre la fin du bal, que les choses s'estompent d'elles-mêmes ?

Toutes ces questions, elle n'en avait clairement pas besoin en ce moment. Elle imaginait Ruby demander à Regina de revenir et cette dernière refuser par peur de la confrontation avec elle… Elle avait eu peur des répercussions du reportage, mais il semblerait que les habitants aient assez bien répondu. S'était-elle trop emportée ? Non, Regina lui avait menti, du moins, lui avait caché la véritable teneur du reportage… Elle avait été dans son bon droit, elle avait raison ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle une petite douleur aigue dans son estomac ?

* * *

« Tu es magnifique Emma. »

La jolie blonde était devant son miroir, ajustant sa robe écarlate au décolleté chaste. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon de tresses et son maquillage était discret mais efficace.

« … »

Mary Margaret s'approcha de sa fille et posa ses mains sur les épaules, ajustant son collier « Tu es sublime. Cette soirée sera encore une réussite. »

Emma sourit avant que l'on frappa à sa porte de chambre « Maman, t'es prête ? »

Henry venait d'entrer, dans son costume et nœud papillon « Mon Dieu Henry, que tu es élégant ! » s'exclama sa grand-mère en joignant ses mains

« Merci. Maman t'es trop belle ! »

« Viens là chéri. »

Henry s'approcha et Emma s'agenouilla pour lui redresser son nœud papillon « Parfait. »

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire « Prêt ? »

« Nous nous rejoindrons au bal… » lança Mary Margaret

Puis la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, signe que Killian venait d'arriver. Ils descendirent tous, rejoignant David « Vous êtes sublimes… »

« Merci chéri. »

Emma ouvrit la porte et Killian, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, était très élégant « Wow Swan… »

« J'imagine que c'est un compliment. » s'amusa Emma. Elle se tourna vers ses parents « On se retrouve là-bas. »

« On vous suit. »

Durant le trajet, Emma resta silencieuse, tandis qu'Henry semblait avoir retrouvé le moral, étant intarissable sur le bal.

« Et bien, Henry tu sembles enthousiaste. »

« C'est bientôt Noel. Le bal est la dernière étape ! »

Emma esquissa un léger sourire, sachant quels cadeaux allaient recevoir son fils et le bonheur qui serait le sien. Finalement, Noel allait peut-être aidé à panser les plaies qu'avait laissées le départ de Regina.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, des ballons gonflés à l'hélium rouge et vert décoraient l'entrée. La musique résonnait déjà et des arrières gouts de bal de promo se dessinait dans la tête d'Emma. A l'intérieur, d'immenses drapés étaient suspendus au plafond, des ballons flottaient par centaine, une scène avait été installée et un orchestre jouait des mélodies entrainant certains convives sur la piste.

« Je vais nous choisir une table ! » lança Henry

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Pas pour l'instant… »

« Ok, je reviens. »

Emma était heureuse que tout se passe bien, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Au loin, elle put voir Peter en train de filmer le buffet et l'orchestre, et un peu plus au fond, à une table, Ruby et Lena, semblant en grande conversation avec Marco et Granny. Elle soupira et vit soudain son fils approcher une camarade de classe. Elle sourit : il grandissait si vite…

« Hey, ton fils semble sur la bonne voie ! » plaisanta Killian

« Oui… »

« En même temps, il a un charme fou… Comme sa mère. »

Emma répondit par un sourire poli « Killian… Je… J'aimerais... »

« Danser ? Allez, viens ! »

Il lui tendit la main : après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Elle opina alors et fut entrainée sur la piste de dans pour une valse. La soirée continua mais le cœur d'Emma n'y était définitivement pas, et Killian le remarqua. Alors, après la 4ième danse, et quand ils se posèrent à leur table, il lui prit la main « Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter ma demande. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour venir ici à mon bras. »

« Killian… »

« Je me doute bien que ça a un rapport avec elle… »

« Elle ? »

« Je ne suis pas con ok. J'ai vu l'émission, les reportages… J'ai saisi tu sais. Mais j'me suis dis « pourquoi pas essayer » et tu as accepté et j'ai été étonné. Mais visiblement… Ta tête n'est pas ici. »

« … »

« C'est rien, je comprends. »

« Killian, je ne voulais pas t'offenser… »

« Y'a pas de mal. J'aurais aimé que tu joues carte sur table directement. Mais c'est ok tu sais. J'ai jamais forcé quelqu'un. »

« Merci… » dit-elle d'un sourire « Je… Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter au buffet. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, je vais… trouver une nouvelle partenaire de danse. »

Il lui sourit avant de quitter la table. Elle rejoignit Mary Margaret et Henry au buffet « Alors, cette soirée est une réussite non ? »

« Oui assez. »

« Killian semble avoir… déserté non ? »

Emma se tourna et sourit : il dansait déjà avec Lena « Pas de soucis. On est ok. »

« Ah… Un amuse-gueule ? »

« Ouais… Je vais me venger sur la bouffe. »

« Grace est très jolie ce soir Henry. » lança sa grand-mère

« Ouais… » Puis il redressa sa tête et sourit de plus belle « Maman… »

« Hm oui ? »

« Regarde. »

Emma suivit le doigt de son fils et se retourna. Soudain son cœur s'emballa, il lui semblait que le sang ne circulait plus dans son crâne, que le sol devenait de la mousse.

« Mais… »

« Tu devrais y aller, non ? »

Emma était clouée sur place car devant elle, dans une robe noir et argent…

« Regina ? »

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey ! JOYEUSES PAQUES EVERYONE !**

**Vous vous en êtes mis plein le ventre ? Les cloches ont-elles été généreuses ? ^^**

**En attendant, la cloche que je suis (lol) vous approte autre chose que des chocolats...**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite ficounette ! **

**Merci encore de votre enthousiasme à chacun des chapitres, mais aussi à chacune de mes fics ! **

**Sérieusement, j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire ces derniers mois... Mais je compte bien m'y remettre.**

**D'ailleurs, la prochaine fic SQ est déjà en route... J'ai écouté vos avis et j'ai donc opté pour un AU (mais sachez que j'ai quand même l'idée de faire une fic sur la suite de la S7). RDV en fin de chapitre pour le résumé de la prochaine fic ! **

**En attendant... Voici la suite et fin... ENJOY ! **

* * *

Emma était figée sur place. Et ce n'est qu'en sentant son fils la pousser, qu'elle secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers sa mère et son fils « Co… Comment ? »

« Vas-y maman ! » ordonna le petit garçon d'un large sourire

Emma inspira avant de se tourner de nouveau et de se diriger lentement vers Regina, à couper le souffle avec sa longue robe noir et quelques filets argent partant de son épaule gauche pour passer par la taille et descendre le long de sa jambe, coté droit.

« Re… Regina ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… Si tu souhaites que je m'en aille, je le ferais. »

« Mais… Ruby m'a dit que tu avais refusé ? »

« Ruby ? Elle ne m'a jamais appelé. »

« Quoi ? Mais qui alors ? »

« Henry. »

« Henry ? Mais… »

« Il m'a appelé ce matin… »

« Et donc tu es de retour parce qu'il te l'a demandé ? »

« Il avait de bons arguments. » sourit discrètement la jolie brune « Mais, je le répète, si tu souhaites que je m'en aille... »

« Non, non… Reste. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » sourit Emma « Je crois que je te dois des excuses. »

« Non, tu avais raison et… »

« Non, attends. Ce… C'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour en parler mais… Je crois que… J'ai sur-réagi. Peut-être parce que c'est mon système de défense… J'ai toujours eu peur de la trahison, parce que je l'ai trop vécu... »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'ai mes torts. »

Elles se regardèrent alors et sourirent en même temps « Ok, un partout alors. »

Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'Emma ne sourit « Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je crois… Je crois que je regrette ton départ, même si j'en suis l'instigatrice… Mais l'important c'est que tu sois là, non ? »

« Nous avons des choses à nous dire mais… Oui, je suis heureuse d'être là aussi. »

Emma lui tendit la main et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine lorsque Regina glissa la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Emma l'entraina alors près du buffet pour retrouver Henry, David et Mary Margaret.

« Regina ! » lança le petit garçon avant de bondir sur elle et de l'enlacer.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir Regina. » concéda David

« Moi aussi. »

« Alors t'es revenue ? Pour de vrai ? »

Regina sourit et posa un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur du garçonnet « Je ne vais pas te mentir… Je suis venue parce que tu me l'as demandé. Nous devons parler avec ta mère mais… Pour ce soir, je reste. »

« Cool ! »

Emma était heureuse de voir le visage de son fils s'illuminer de joie. Voir Regina à ce bal était aussi une chose qu'elle n'espérait plus. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse inviter Regina à sa table, la jolie brune fut accaparée par la foule : certains voulant la remercier pour l'émission, d'autres pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Tiens, tiens… Qui revoilà. » ironisa Lena « Je te manquais tant que ça ?! »

« Oh oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je vois que tu t'amuses bien toi aussi. »

« Ce Killian est en effet charmant. » plaisanta la jolie rousse

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Pas de bêtise hein… »

« Oh tu me connais. Et toi alors, de retour parmi nous ? »

« Il faut croire. En tout cas pour cette soirée. »

« Oh s'il te plait, si tu n'envisageais rien de plus, tu ne serais pas venue. »

« … »

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse, vraiment. »

« Regina ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour voir Henry « Oui ? »

« Je… Tu m'avais promis une danse… »

« Oh, bien sûr ! »

Henry, tout fier, lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta, et la conduisit sur la piste, sous les regards attentifs et attendris de ses grands-parents et sa mère.

« Je… J'ai jamais dansé… »

« Laisse-toi guider par la musique. » lui conseilla Regina

Henry lui prit une main avant de poser l'autre sur sa taille et, aux sons d'une valse, d'entamer une danse maladroite.

« Tu es un parfait gentleman ce soir. »

« Merci. C'est maman qui a choisi mon costume. »

« Et elle a bien fait. »

« Je suis content que tu sois venue. »

« Tu m'as appelé en me disant que les choses allaient mieux ici, que tu avais besoin de moi, et ta mère aussi. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je ne suis partie que 2 jours à peine. » sourit la jolie brune

« Mais tu vas plus partir maintenant hein ? »

« On verra Henry, on verra. »

* * *

« Si tes yeux étaient des crocs, tu l'aurais mangé toute crue. » plaisanta Ruby en rejoignant Emma à sa table

« La ferme… »

« Avoue tu es heureuse. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit ? Je veux dire : y'a encore 2 jours je l'ai viré comme une mal propre de Storybrooke… »

« Mais elle est revenue. Elle est revenue pour toi, pour vous. »

Emma la fixa alors « Tu m'as menti. Tu n'as jamais appelé Regina. »

« Hm nope… Mais j'en ai eu l'idée. A vrai dire, une fois que j'ai suggéré à la majorité des habitants de regarder l'émission, j'ai su que c'était un argument imparable. Lorsqu'Henry l'a su, ça l'a motivé à contacter Regina. »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son fils et Regina qui semblaient vraiment complice à cet instant. Elle sourit alors et un sentiment de sérénité l'envahit alors.

« Tu es complètement accro… C'est aussi mignon que désespérant. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse… J'ai vu que tu avais approché sérieusement de Lena. »

« Oh elle est sympa, mais je crois que Killian est bien plus son genre… Tant pis. » plaisanta Ruby

Emma gloussa « Nous avons encore plein de choses à régler… »

« Et ça se fera, en son temps. Ne sois pas impatiente. Elle est revenue, c'est l'essentiel. »

Oui, c'était l'essentiel, même si le chemin serait long et les plaies à panser, douloureuses.

* * *

« J'ai lu ta lettre tu sais. »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu m'as appelé ? »

« Un peu oui. C'était très joli ce que tu as dis. »

« C'était vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, ce que ta mère t'a dit mais… Je tiens à toi et j'ai été touchée que tu te lies avec moi de la sorte. »

« Ma mère elle dit que j'ai un don pour cerner les gens. Je comprends pas toujours, mais elle dit que je suis un aimant à gentils. »

Regina rigola « Je ne prétends pas être gentille mais, clairement, tu m'as aimantée. »

Henry la serra dans ses bras « Merci d'être revenue. »

Regina lui caressa le haut du crâne avant qu'Henry ne l'invite pour les deux prochaines. Un peu gênée, Regina lui murmura « Tu n'as pas de cavalière ce soir ? »

« Si. Enfin… Je sais pas. J'ai invité personne mais… y'a Grace et… »

« Grace ? »

« La fille du cordonnier. Elle est dans ma classe mais… Elle est trop jolie et populaire pour moi. »

« Oh Henry, ne te dénigre pas. Tu es un gentleman, intelligent et avec un charme fou. Tu devrais tenter ta chance. »

« Et si elle refuse ? »

« Et bien… Au moins tu seras fixé. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne dira pas non. »

« Mai si c'était le cas, ça serait trop la honte. »

« Henry, pour l'instant cela te parait être la chose la plus importante dans ta vie, mais un jour tu te rendras compte que ce n'était qu'une étape dans ta vie et que la prochaine sera bien meilleure. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a des filles plus jolies que Grace ?! » s'étonna le petit garçon

Regina ne put contenir son amusement et lâcha un rire qui résonna dans toute la salle, jusqu'aux oreilles d'Emma qui se tourna vers elle. Elles échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant que la belle brune ne s'excuse auprès d'Henry. Après quelques minutes et tandis qu'Emma avait été accaparée par quelques habitants, elle chercha Regina du regard mais ne la trouva pas.

« Henry ! Henry ! Dis-moi, tu as vu Regina ? »

« Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait prendre un peu l'air. »

« Ou ça ? »

« Elle est montée. »

« Merci chéri. »

Emma fendit la foule et sortit du hall pour prendre les premiers escaliers. Elle aperçut alors la silhouette de la jeune femme sur le balcon. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre discrètement « Regina ? »

La belle brune sursauta un peu avant de sourire « Hey… »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air. Le trajet plus cette soirée… »

« Oh, si tu veux être seule… »

« Non, non, reste. » sourit Regina

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non, je suis bien. »

Emma s'approcha d'elle et l'imita en s'accoudant au balcon. Elles restèrent silencieuses, le nez au vent, quelques minutes avant qu'Emma ne brise ce moment « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

« Je suis heureuse d'être ici aussi. J'avais peur de débarquer ici et que tu… Enfin, que tu ne sois pas… enjouée à l'idée. »

« Au contraire. J'ai juste une fierté de merde… C'est moi qui aurais dû t'appeler, pas Henry. »

« … »

« Regina, écoute… J'ai été odieuse avec toi, j'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas et que j'ai vite regretté par la suite. Mais mon égo a fait que… Je ne savais plus comment faire machine arrière. »

« J'ai aussi mes torts. »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir éclaircir beaucoup de choses hein… »

« Si l'on veut repartir sur des bases saines ? Oui je pense. »

« C'est… Tu… Tu aimerais ça ? Je veux dire… Repartir sur des bases saines avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Regina se tourna vers elle « Je tiens à toi, c'est vrai, et ça a toujours été le cas. »

« Je sais… »

« J'ai été maladroite mais… Je travaillerai sur moi et mon manque de confiance. » sourit-elle

« Regina… Je… Même si ça marche entre nous, et je veux que ça marche… Il reste un problème de taille. »

« Lequel ? »

« Ton job. »

« … »

« Tu habites et bosses à New-York… Sincèrement, et avec tous les efforts du monde… Je n'imagine pas quitter Storybrooke. C'est certes un petit patelin paumé mais… »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai démissionné. »

Emma la fixa, l'air hagard « Tu… Tu as quoi ? »

« Ce matin. Quand j'ai reçu le coup de téléphone d'Henry, quand il m'a demandé de revenir. C'était une évidence. Et, je t'avouerais que, lorsque j'ai passé les frontières de la ville, j'ai su que j'avais pris la bonne décision. »

« Mais… Ton métier… Tu es une brillante journaliste, tu gagnes bien ta vie. Tu… Tu as tout abandonné pour… Storybrooke ? »

« Je n'ai rien abandonné, j'ai juste… changé de direction. » lança-t-elle

« On a rien à t'offrir à la hauteur de ce que tu avais là-bas… »

« Au contraire. »

Emma s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes « Je sais qu'on a beaucoup de choses à régler… Mais… »

« Nous avons le temps Emma… »

« Tu m'as manqué, bien plus que ce que j'aurais cru, et pourtant j'étais en colère contre toi. Mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher : je pensais constamment à toi. » Malgré la pénombre, Emma semblait voir les joues de la jeune femme rosir légèrement « A présent, je suis en colère contre moi, d'avoir réagi aussi violemment, de t'avoir poussé dehors. »

Sentant Emma au bord de la colère, Regina serra ses mains dans les siennes « Tout va bien. »

« Non, non, tout ne va pas bien. Je t'ai dis des choses horribles… »

« Et nous nous chargerons de tout régler, en son temps. Mais rien ne sert de faire revivre cela. Profitons de choses que la vie nous offre afin de réparer et guérir, comme ce bal. »

Emma sourit alors « Comme ce bal. »

« Vas-tu m'inviter à danser ou dois-je compter que sur ton fils ? »

Emma lui prit la main « Viens. » et l'entraina dans le hall.

Leur entrée ne fut pas discrète et tandis qu'elles se rendirent au centre de la piste, les gens autour leur laissèrent la place, faisant une ronde autour d'eux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde… » murmura avec sourire Regina

« Merde, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première danse de mon mariage. »

Regina la colla à elle « Qui sait… Un jour… »

Emma la fixa et en perdit ses mots. Regina profita de ce lapse de temps pour entamer la danse, que la belle blonde ne put que suivre… Et durant une dizaine de minutes, plus rien ne compta autour d'elle. Elles ne se rendirent même pas compte que les gens les avaient rejointes sur la piste et bientôt, elles furent entourées par la foule.

La danse se transforma lentement en slow lorsque Regina lâcha la main d'Emma pour la glisser autour de sa taille, la collant à elle. Emma, quant à elle, posa ses bras sur les épaules de la belle brune, rapprochant leur visage à quelques centimètres.

Les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres, elles restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Emma n'entame un geste tendre en prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Regina qu'elle remit derrière son oreille. Puis elle lui caressa la joue « J'ai envie de t'embrasser… »

« Ca serait un moyen comme un autre d'entamer une guérison, non ? » sourit Regina

Rassurée, Emma approcha son visage, glissa sa main contre la nuque afin d'amener ses lèvres sur les siennes pour entamer un baiser chaste. Elle se souvenait à présent de la douceur de ses lèvres, de leur parfum aussi. Elle nota un gloss à la saveur framboise, puis elle demanda implicitement d'entamer un baiser plus passionné en caressant du bout de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire. Demande à laquelle répondit favorablement Regina. Ce ne fut qu'un gémissement d'Emma qui coupa le baiser quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quelqu'un serait-il affamé ici ? »

Emma éclata de rire « Désolée… C'est juste… Je me rends compte que j'ai failli passer à coté de ça, définitivement. »

« N'y pensons plus. »

« Dis-moi, je suis curieuse. Pourquoi Henry t'a appelé ? »

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait fait avant de te voir. »

« Non, je veux dire, il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il m'avait appelé ? »

« Non. »

« Je… Je lui avais écris une lettre. »

« Une lettre ? »

« Je l'ai remise à tes parents pour qu'ils lui donnent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'appellerait pour autant. »

« Elle disait quoi cette lettre ? »

« Si Henry souhaite te la faire lire, c'est à son envie. »

« Ok… »

« Emma… La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai donné à tes parents c'est parce que j'avais peur que, de colère, tu la déchires. Je voulais simplement dire à Henry à quel point il comptait dans ma vie, à quel point il m'avait ouvert les yeux du haut de ses 10 ans. »

« Tu as probablement raison : je l'aurais déchiré… Je ne peux t'en vouloir parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es là, dans mes bras… Alors peu importe ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre, elle a vraisemblablement sauvé notre couple. » sourit-elle

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elles s'installèrent à leur table, rejoignant les parents d'Emma « Ou est Henry ? »

« Il drague… » s'amusa David en faisant un signe de tête vers le buffet.

Emma et Regina se tournèrent alors et virent Henry en grande conversation avec une petite fille blonde au visage angélique « Grace je suppose ? »

« Exact. »

« Henry a raison, elle est très jolie. »

« Il faut au moins ça à mon fils. » lança avec fierté Emma

Regina le regarda, silencieuse, priant pour que cela marche. Et lorsque le petit garçon entraina Grace sur la piste de danse, elle souffla de soulagement. Puis elle sentit la main d'Emma sur sa cuisse, attirant son regard.

« Tu veux quelque chose au buffet ? »

« Une flûte de champagne, pourquoi pas. »

« Je reviens ! »

Emma disparut alors, laissant Regina avec les Nolan « Alors… Avec Emma s'est reparti ? »

« David ! » s'insurgea Mary Margaret « Tu ne peux pas être moins curieux ?! »

« Bah quoi ? Tout le monde les a vus s'embrasser… »

« … »

Regina sourit « Il semblerait oui. Nous avons encore des choses à régler, mais… c'est sur le chemin. »

« Je suis ravie, vraiment. »

« Demain c'est la veille de Noel, j'aurais besoin de vos lumières pour offrir à Emma et Henry quelques cadeaux. »

« Oh je crois que vous leur avez déjà fais une belle surprise. »

« Je sais mais… Noel restera toujours Noel : des cadeaux au pied du sapin, du lait de poule et des chants. »

« Nous avons l'habitude de passer la veille de Noel ensemble, mais nous comprendrons parfaitement que, cette année, vous ayez envie de… »

« … Non, au contraire. Je suivrais votre tradition, je serais même heureuse d'y être incluse. »

« Et c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillons dans la famille. »

« Y'a un truc qui se passe et dont je ne suis pas au courant ? » lança Emma en revenant et en entendant la dernière phrase de sa mère

« Tes parents m'ont invité pour la veille de Noel. »

« Oh, évidemment ! » Elle se rassit « Si elle l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait. » sourit-elle « Au fait… Tu es arrivée aujourd'hui et… tu comptes dormir où ? »

« J'ai pris une chambre à l'auberge. »

« Oh… Tu sais… Si tu veux t'épargner des dépenses inutiles et… Enfin, tu vois, y'a de la place chez nous. »

Regina sourit « Avec plaisir. »

Emma était aux anges et elle serra si fort la main de Regina qu'elle eut peur de la lui briser.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la jovialité et l'allégresse : Regina se détendit au fur et à mesure que les habitants venaient la féliciter ou évoquer leur joie à l'idée qu'elle soit de retour parmi eux. Elle partagea quelques danses, notamment avec Marco ou encore une nouvelle fois Henry, qui lui glissa à l'oreille sa joie d'avoir pu partager des moments avec Grace.

Et lorsque les premiers signes de fatigue se montrèrent chez le petit garçon, Emma s'excusa auprès de ses parents et convives, et, accompagnée de Regina, ils repartirent, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Bien évidemment, Henry s'endormit sur le trajet, tandis que Regina resta étrangement silencieuse, ce qui inquiéta Emma « Ca va ? »

« Hm ? Tu me parlais ?»

« Non je… Tu es bien silencieuse. »

« Oh… N'ais crainte. Je crois que c'est le contre coup du voyage, mêlé avec toutes ces émotions… Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois de retour ici, avec toi, avec vous. »

« Mais… C'est positif non ? Enfin je veux dire, ton retour. »

« Oui bien sûr. C'est juste que… C'était inespéré il y a encore une journée. »

« Comme tu l'as dit : on fera les choses dans l'ordre, sans précipitations. »

« Donc ce soir, nous sommes bien d'accord, je dormirai dans la chambre d'ami. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Chut, Henry dort… »

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétro pour s'assurer que son fils dormait toujours avant de reporter son attention sur Regina « T'es sérieuse ? »

« Et toi tu sembles avoir une idée précise de comment finir ta soirée à ce que je vois… »

« Oui, non enfin… Je… Je ne pense pas qu'à ça mais… Je pensais… Juste… »

« Emma, je te taquinais. »

« Sérieusement, je passe pour l'obsédée de service… »

« Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Alors… Tu dors avec moi ? Dans ma chambre ? »

« J'allais te dire « si tu veux » mais je crois que c'est on-ne-peut-plus clair. »

Emma rougit et, lorsqu'elle gara la voiture devant son garage, elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir que Regina avait déjà Henry dans ses bras « Je vais le prendre. »

« Non laisse, je l'ai. »

Emma lui ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de la dextérité et de l'agilité de la jeune femme qui, en talons, portait aisément le garçonnet. Elle la suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry où la belle brune l'y déposa. Ensemble, elles le déshabillèrent, le petit garçon se laissant totalement faire. Une fois fait, et assurées qu'il dormait bien, elles le laissèrent.

« Je… Je mets ton sac dans la chambre. »

« Merci. »

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et Emma déposa le sac au pied du lit « Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. »

« Oui, j'aime cette robe mais elle est terriblement contraignante. »

Emma sourit et s'approcha « Je peux ? »

Regina opina et lui offrit alors son dos. La belle blonde hésita quelques secondes avant de faire descendre la fermeture jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle la contempla un instant avant que Regina ne se retourne, tenant sa robe d'un bras « Merci. »

« De rien… »

Puis Regina disparut derrière la porte et Emma se hâta, à son tour, d'enlever son encombrante robe écarlate, qu'elle posa délicatement sur un cintre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Regina sortit, les cheveux humides tombant sur ses épaules, dans un pyjama en satin gris foncé.

« A mon tour ! » lança Emma, dans son peignoir. En passant, elle embrassa Regina sur la joue « Je prends le coté droit. » puis elle disparut à son tour

Regina ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre puis quelques affaires avant de s'allonger, attendant patiemment le retour de la belle blonde. Cette dernière revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon de pyjama rayé noir et gris. Soudain, une gêne s'installa : elles ne s'étaient retrouvées seules dans une chambre qu'une seule fois…

Emma s'allongea alors et soudain, elle sentit les pieds froids de Regina contre ses mollets « Je veux juste être à tes cotés pour ce soir, juste sentir ta présence auprès de moi… » murmura Regina.

Emma sourit et ouvrit ses bras afin que la jeune femme s'y glisse et ne pose sa tête contre sa clavicule. Une plénitude envahit les jeunes femmes. Aucune n'eut à prononcer le bonheur dans lequel elles se trouvaient actuellement, c'était inutile, leur cœur battant à l'unisson parlant pour elles.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Dans la nuit, Henry se leva. Par peur que cela ne soit un rêve, il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre de sa mère pour y voir une chevelure brune emmêlée avec celle blonde de sa mère, il sourit alors et referma. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve : Regina était de retour, et elle resterait pour Noel, et pour les jours, les semaines et les années à venir.

* * *

« MAMAN Y'A DES CADEAUX PARTOUT ! » hurla le petit garçon en trépignant au pied du lit de sa mère

« Du calme, du calme… Tu sais quelle heure il est là ?! »

« Bah c'est l'heure des cadeaux non ? »

Emma gloussa « Ok, j'arrive petit monstre. »

« Ouais ! »

Emma s'ébouriffa les cheveux et jeta un œil vers son réveil : 8h34, elle maudissait son fils, vraiment. Elle soupira et posa sa main sur l'oreiller froid à ses cotés, elle sourit en dodelinant de la tête « Regina, sérieusement… »

Elle enfila son peignoir et descendit dans la cuisine où une douce odeur de pancakes émanait à quelques mètres « Hm… Ne me dis pas que tu t'es levée à l'aube pour en faire ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » répondit Regina, un tablier autour de la taille

« Bonjour à toi, femme de ma vie… » Emma l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement « Le petit monstre est venu me secouer dans le lit… J'imagine que tu l'as envoyé. »

« Absolument pas. Il te trouvait trop longue. Il te connait assez pour savoir que tu es une vraie marmotte. »

« Hey ! » Regina lui envoya un regard de jugement « Ouais bon ok, ok, j'avoue. »

Regina éclata de rire « Je finis les derniers pancakes et je vous rejoins dans le salon. »

« Dépêche-toi où il va tout déballer avant même que tu n'ais reposée ta spatule. »

Regina opina et se dépêcha avant de rejoindre Emma « Ou est Henry ? »

« Oh telle mère, tel fils… Il doit dormir… »

A ces mots, le petit garçon de 3 ans se redressa « Je vais le chercher ! »

Il se rua dans les escaliers, manquant de bousculer Regina « Hey doucement James ! » Elle se tourna vers Regina et posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi « Ca va ? »

« Arrête de croire que je suis en sucre. Tout va bien. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je stresse. Tu accouches dans quelques semaines… »

« Et je vais parfaitement bien. Etais-je si stressante quand tu étais enceinte ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… J'en sais rien… Si ? »

Regina sourit « Tout va bien, ok ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit James descendit avec un Henry complètement endormi « Alors la marmotte ? »

« Henry, c'est Noel ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il

« Ouais, ouais… »

« La vache, j'ai cet air là aussi quand je viens de me réveiller ?! »

« Un peu oui. » confirma Regina

« Eh bah… Heureusement, notre fille va hériter de ta fraicheur matinale naturelle. » dit-elle en caressant le ventre de la belle brune

Regina s'assit dans le fauteuil moelleux devant le sapin tandis que James, Emma et Henry commencèrent à déballer avec enthousiasme et ardeur les paquets. Et tandis que James s'extasiait sur ses nouveaux camions de pompiers et hélicoptères, Emma et Regina tenaient à offrirent ensemble, le cadeau d'Henry.

« Tiens chéri, joyeux Noel. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Bah ouvre, andouille ! »

« Emma ! »

Henry sourit et déballa le petit paquet carré. Et quand il découvrit son contenu, il écarquilla les yeux « Non… »

« Tu es bientôt en âge alors… »

« Vous êtes sérieuses ?! »

« Seulement si tu es sage avec. »

« Promis ! Ou elle est ? »

« Devant le garage. »

« Je peux ? »

Elles opinèrent et Henry bondit « Oublies pas ta veste ! » lança Regina

Il s'exécuta et sortit en hurlant sa joie devant sa nouvelle voiture.

« Tu crois pas qu'il est trop jeune encore ? » se crispa Emma

« Il va avoir bientôt 17 ans. Il était temps. » répondit Regina

« Ouais… »

Regina plissa alors les yeux « Chérie ça va ? »

« Oui, oui je… Je crois que j'ai faim. »

« On va déjeuner. Ce midi nous allons chez mes parents et, souviens-toi, ils font toujours à manger pour 20. »

Regina sourit mais se tint soudain le ventre « Ouch… »

« Hey, hey, ça va ? »

« Je… Emma… »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Je viens de perdre les eaux je crois… »

Emma recula et vit les traces au sol « Oh bordel de merde ! »

« Maman ? » lança Henry en rentrant de nouveau dans la maison

« Regina va accoucher ! » trembla la jolie blonde

« Quoi ? Mais c'était prévu dans 3 semaines ! »

« Je sais, je sais ! »

« Pas de panique vous deux. Henry, vas chercher mon sac sous le lit, celui prêt pour l'hôpital. Emma, habille en vitesse James. »

« Je te laisse pas ! »

« Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici ? Allez, dépêche-toi. »

Emma attrapa alors James et monta à l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Henry descendit, sac à la main « Et maintenant ? »

« Conduis-moi à la voiture. »

« La mienne ? »

« Non, non. Non pas que je n'ai pas foi en toi mais dans ces moments stressants… »

« Oui je comprends. »

« Aide-moi à m'installer. »

Et tandis qu'Henry claqua la portière, une fois Regina assise, Emma déboula, trainant James qui avait gardé ses chaussons.

« Emma, vraiment ? »

« Bah quoi ? On s'en fout ! Allez, direction l'hosto. »

« Sois prudente. »

« T'inquiète, je vais pas risquer vos vies à tous. Prêts les garçons ? »

Ils opinèrent et Emma respira un grand coup avant de tous les conduire à l'hôpital 10 minutes plus tard.

« S'il vous plait ! Aidez-la ! »

« Tu as toujours eu l'art du dramatique. » souffla Regina

« Venez, on la prend en charge. »

L'accouchement fut rapide : à peine fut-elle placée sous monitoring que les contractions furent plus intenses. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une péridurale et c'est seulement avec le soutien d'Emma, présente dans la salle, qu'elle donna naissance à une petite fille.

Lorsqu'Emma sortit de la salle, elle était comme vidée « Alors, alors ? » demanda avec appréhension Henry

« Elle… Ca y est, c'est fait. »

« Elles vont bien ? »

« Je… Oui je crois… »

« Maman ça va ? »

« Je… J'ai eu tellement peur. C'est la chose la plus effrayante mais aussi la plus belle que j'ai pu voir. »

« Emma ! »

Au loin, ses parents accouraient vers elle.

« C'est moi qui les ai appelé. » répondit Henry devant l'air interloqué de sa mère

« Alors ? »

« Je… Elles vont bien, c'était rapide, super rapide. J'me souviens pas que ça ait été aussi rapide pour eux deux. »

« C'est bien connu, les filles sont plus rapides. » plaisanta David

« Ils… Ils prennent soin de la petite… Et Regina se repose."

« Et bien les félicitations sont donc de rigueur. Cette petite princesse nous fait là le plus beau cadeau de Noel qu'elle pouvait faire. » sourit David

Une bonne heure plus tard, Emma eut enfin le droit de rentrer dans la chambre de sa femme « Hey, salut… »

« Hey… »

Regina avait l'air fatigué mais heureuse et sereine. Emma s'approcha doucement et se pencha au dessus du petit couffin « Mon Dieu, elle est si petite… »

« Les médecins disent qu'elle va bien, malgré les semaines en moins… Elle était juste pressée de venir nous souhaiter un Joyeux Noel. » sourit Regina

« Est-ce que j'étais aussi sereine pour James ? »

« Non. » rigola Regina « Tu étais stressée. »

Emma se pencha et embrassa sa femme sur le front avant d'entamer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres « Je t'aime… Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Elle est magnifique… Elle est parfaite. J'ai pas été foutue de faire une fille, il aura fallu que tu portes le troisième pour en avoir une. »

« Une véritable princesse. »

« On est de nouveau en majorité à la maison. » plaisanta Emma « D'ailleurs… Deux gentlemen tenaient à venir te voir. »

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer James et Henry, penauds « Maman elle va bien ? »

« Tout va bien chéri, approche. » assura Regina de son lit. Les deux garçons se posèrent près du bébé « Je vous présente votre petite sœur. »

Henry sourit et James esquissa une grimace « Elle est trop petite ! »

« C'est ton rôle à présent, à toi et ton frère, de protéger et guider ta sœur. En tant que grands frères, vous serez ses protecteurs, ses modèles. Elle fera appel à vous pour l'aider à avancer dans sa vie. Et sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, en faisant cela, vous avancerez vous aussi. »

James buvait les paroles de sa mère et soudain se tourna vers le bébé « T'inquiète, je suis là ! » dit-il fièrement, faisant sourire Emma et Regina

« Comment on va l'appeler ? » demanda Henry

« Votre mère et moi on a pensé à Elizabeth mais… On trouve ça trop long. Alors on a pensé à… »

« Lya. » compléta Regina

« Lya ? C'est cool ! » s'exclama Henry « Bienvenue Lya Swan Mills. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard complice et amoureux, émues de voir leurs fils aussi attentifs auprès de leur petite sœur.

Emma savait, elle savait que ce moment était unique. Elle savait qu'un jour de Décembre, une journaliste new-yorkaise était venue bousculer son quotidien à jamais. Elle avait tout abandonné : sa vie, sa carrière, pour venir au fin fond du Maine, trouver une nouvelle vie, une famille.

Aujourd'hui, elles avaient 3 enfants, un cadre de vie confortable, elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Regina était éreintée, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait complète, à sa place. Qui l'eut cru, 6 ans auparavant ? Elle était arrivée avec ses préjugés et son envie de journaliste montante, mais elle avait trouvé la paix au sein d'une famille qu'elle avait finalement complétée. Elle se souvenait de ce petit garçon qui lui avait accroché le cœur, de ses yeux pétillants…

Elle se souvenait aussi de cette demande en mariage que lui avait faite Emma sur la plage en plein été. Elle avait d'abord été surprise de la rapidité de la demande mais finalement, elle avait toujours su : Emma était la bonne, elle avait traversé la côte Est et s'était perdue dans ce trou paumé pour une raison. Alors, naturellement elle accepta. Le mariage se fit sur la plage, puis célébré au Granny's. Tous étaient là, y compris sa sœur qui avait repris le chemin de New-York, entrainant avec elle Killian. Elle avait été heureuse pour elle, elle méritait autant qu'elle le bonheur. Car, clairement, Regina vivait un bonheur intégral. Et lorsque, plusieurs mois plus tard Emma évoqua le fait d'avoir un autre enfant, Regina était aux anges. Elle accepta et ensemble elles firent les démarches. Et quand Emma lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, glissant dans son cupcake un message annonçant sa grossesse, le cœur de la jolie brune sembla exploser dans sa poitrine.

Puis James était né. Un pur bonheur pour Regina qui n'avait jamais vécu de grossesse et qui avait toujours un peu regretté de ne pas avoir vu Henry grandir. Là, elle expérimenta les biberons, les couches, mais aussi les premiers babillements, les premiers mots, les premiers pas… Le premier jour à l'école, son premier dessin ramené et aimanté sur le frigo à la maison.

Regina était comblée mais au bout de 2 ans, quelque chose lui manquait. Il semblait qu'elle tournait en rond… Emma le vit aussi et c'est finalement Henry qui leur donna la solution : _Peut-être que tu as envie d'un bébé toi aussi_. Et c'est cette simple phrase qui déclencha alors un nouveau processus dont, cette fois, Regina fut la principale intéressée. Et après un essai infructueux, elle annonça sa grossesse à sa femme par une nuée de ballons accrochés à l'entrée de sa maison. Et les voilà, à présent, tous les 5, réunis.

Elle sourit :

« Vous vous souvenez… J'étais venue ici pour trouver l'esprit de Noel. »

« Oui j'me souviens. » sourit Henry

« On s'en souvient tous. » répliqua Emma

« Je crois que je l'ai trouvé… »

« Pas avant ? » s'étonna Emma

« Je crois au Destin, et finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si notre petite princesse est arrivée le jour de Noel. »

« … » Emma plissa les yeux

« C'est ça, c'est l'esprit de Noel. »

Tous les quatre se tournèrent alors vers Lya, qui venait de babiller doucement. Emma la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans ceux de Regina. Doucement, la petite ouvrit les yeux en deux fentes fragiles et soudain, un léger rictus en forme de sourire se dessina sur son visage angéliqueen fixant sa mère.

« Oui, c'est définitivement ça l'esprit de Noel. »

**FIN**

* * *

Et bien voilà, une histoire se termine, toujours avec un pincement au coeur, j'avoue.

Encore un petit bébé que j'ai porté et dorloté.

A présent, place à la prochaine (qui ne verra le jour que vers Mai) qui s'intitule "_Protège-moi_"

Synopsis :

**_Emma Swan et son fils Henry sont en danger. Etroitement liés à Neal Fire, un dangereux mafieux récemment arrêté, ils sont placés dans le programme de protection des témoins. Pour cela, ils doivent changer d'identité, déménager et se faire discrets le temps du procès. Ils sont escortés par l'agent du FBI, Regina Mills, qui est chargée de les protéger._ **

Pour suivre mon actu (notamment mes nouveaux postages de fics ou autre), je vous invite à suivre mon profil ici (ou même mon twitter "nxnou").

A BIENTOT !


End file.
